The War of Weyard
by Jetzul
Summary: The four Goddesses have awakened from their slumber, and have decided to empty Weyard of its inhabitants. The Warriors of Vale, along with their children, must face the danger. As allies become enemies, and enemies become allies, will the Adepts be able to force the Goddesses into submission, or will they be wiped out forever? MULTIPLE SHIPPINGS INSIDE! Some OOCs.
1. Chapter 1

**DUN DUN DUNNN! BEHOLD WEYARD'S WW1! Okay, more seriously, this is the fruit of the efforts me and a friend put together. Me, Jetzul, and my friend Andrew have both had this awesome idea: We know that the Elements of Weyard have been once sealed, and then released, causing the Golden Sun event. But what if, the goddesses, who had been sleeping for centuries, woke up because of the Golden Sun, and saw the chaos Weyard is suffering? And the four goddesses decided to destroy the beings of Weyard?**

**This sounds really crazy, but we made it take place right after Dark Dawn, and we're really proud how we managed to make things turn out. **

**The Warriors of Vale, allied to their children will meet some unexpected allies in their fight. Since this is a war, there will be character deaths unfortunately.**

**The good side, is that there is the appearance of Legendary warriors and mythical beasts who will join either sides (OOCs-but trust me, they're awesome) They will be presented later.**

**For the shippings (THERE HAS TO BE SOME!) There will be some minor Valeshipping, Windshipping, MASSIVE dawnshipping, and some TyrellxSveta (What the hell is that shipping called?)**

**Now for the OOCs, Here they are (ordered by most to least important):**

**4 goddesses (Venus, Jupiter, Mars, Mercury) are the anatogonists**

**Red-Eyed Venotic Dragon (Known as the 'Possessor Dragon). Since he's invented, here's his story: He was the most powerful dragon of darkness during the Elemental Wars, and when his army was defeated, he was sealed away. Menardi had broken that seal, and tried to use his power to destroy the Adepts. When the Red Eyed Venotic Dragon noticed that he was being used, joined Matthew's cause. He lives within Matthew, having created a neutral pact with Light. He helps Matthew when the fights get too tough for me.**

**Equinox:** **He's basically the polar opposite of Dullahan. A Guardian of Light who can wield wny kind of weapon.**

**The rest will be introduced throughout the fanfic.**

**Since this is a 'two writer fanfic', each chapter will be written by a different person. I will write the 'even' (2,4,6,8...) chapters, and Andrew will write the 'odd' (1,3,5...) chapters.**

**Okay everyone! Now that you know the foundings of the fanfic, PLEASE READ! I WILL REALLY APPRECIATE IT!**

**TIME FOR THE PROLOGUE!**

_Earth, Fire, Water and Wind. The four elements of Weyard. Together, they are the very fuel of Alchemy, the life force that sustains this world. According to old texts that have been lost to the ages, the creators of Weyard are known as the Goddesses_.

_These divine beings lived high above the clouds in peace and harmony. It is said that one day, the goddesses looked down from the clouds and saw an empty space. Troubled by this, they decided to go to this space and create what they would call art…no matter if their creation would be beautiful or horrifying; the goddesses felt that they would rather gaze upon something rather then the endless void that they would witness. The Goddess Venus used her power of earth psyenergy to create luscious land. The one that was bountiful in life and would provide life and sustenance to new life and creations on the planet. The Goddess Mars, used her power of fire psyenergy to bring warmth and energy to the land. With it, life on Weyard could find the proper energy it needed to thrive and evolve as the years went by. The Goddess Mercury used her power of water psyenergy to supply life with sustenance and give it the ability to thrive and prosper underneath it. The Goddess Jupiter used her power of wind psyenergy to grant Weyard relief of its stale air. It also allowed small life forms the ability to travel fast and lightly across the planet. _

_The Goddesses were pleased with their creation. Once they finished their creation, they returned to the skies, ever happy to look down on their work of art that they had created. As time continued on, life on Weyard began to thrive and evolve. One day the Goddesses were eager to see what their creation had produced for them. This time, when they looked down, they were surprised to see that small buildings had began to form at the base of a mountain which is today called Mount Aleph, and the village called Vale. The Goddesses were curious as to what life could be capable of such an amazing feat, so they descended upon a man and a woman whom climbed to the peak of Mt. Aleph. They smiled amongst these humans and asked where they came from, the two humans marveled at the sight of the Goddesses and said that they traveled from far away and needed to seek refuge. The goddesses smiled and asked one last question: did they like their creation? The humans smiled and nodded saying that the world that the Goddesses created was the most beautiful sight that they had the honor to witness and they swore upon their lives that they would treasure this marvel as if it was their own child. The Goddesses laughed with joy and were happy with the honesty of these humans, so they said that they would bestow upon them a gift. They fused their powers together, and gave it to the man and woman before them. These two humans now had a portion of the goddess's power with the ability to control the elements as they saw it. Thus the first adepts were born. _

_The Goddesses also said that they would give a smaller portion of their power to the residents of the small town below and would allow the humans to remain on their work of art. But the Goddesses gave the humans that stood before them a task: since the Goddesses were tired from using their power to create Weyard, they needed to rest. So they asked these humans before them to use the power of a Master Adept to protect their piece of art and to make sure that the psyenergy that fueled this land would remain pure and untainted. The humans accepted their offer and vowed to uphold their oath. The goddesses smiled with confidence that these humans were trustworthy. The two humans that descended the mountain found out that the power of a Master Adept meant control over all the elements and not just limited to one. _

_The Goddesses waved farewell to the humans that climbed down the mountain, excitingly running to their town to tell them the good news. The Goddesses returned to the sky to slumber and to regain their strength. As the years went by people from Vale moved away to explore the full extent of Weyard. They learned how to use the elements around them to support themselves, create ships for travel on the sea and build colonies on different islands. Eventually great civilizations like Ankhol and Lemuria were created. These great civilizations soon became the government of Weyard. Years continued to pass by and eventually the legacy of the Master Adept soon died out. However, more and more adepts became born into the world and they continued to thrive and prosper. _

_However all good things come to an end. In the texts of very old history books told of the first great war that plunged Weyard into chaos, the people fought for dominance over the land trying to claim the better parts of Weyard for their cities own use. There were many battles and many losses. Psyenergy was greatly abused and some texts even spoke of old machines that were created to use raw psyenergy as a weapon. Eventually this took a toll on Weyard, fearing that it was nearing the end for the people. A council of the leaders of Weyard gathered and agreed based on a vote that they would create what is now called the Elemental Lighthouses to restrict and control the flow of psyenergy. However, civilizations that disagreed with this such, as Lemuria, separated themselves from the rest of Weyard vowing not to be associated with them anymore. _

_The war eventually came to an end, but fearing that another war could happen the ancients shut the lighthouses off halting the flow of psyenergy and slowly letting Weyard consume itself. _

_The Goddesses remained asleep completely unaware of what was transpiring on their precious work of art. However since the disturbances were so great it begun to shake them violently slowly awakening them from their great slumber..._

__**THE PROLOGUE! Written by Andrew. PLEASE REVIEW! I WILL NOT DISAPPOINT, I SWEAR TO GOD!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Everyone, listen up. Since the previous chapter was a little short, here's the real beginning of the story. Don't forget, I write the even chapters, Andrew writes the odd ones. So this was written by me! **

**I know the chapters are a little short, but they will get gradually longer. ^^**

Matthew was walking towards Patcher's Place when he heard an earsplitting screech. Without wasting a minute, drew his sword and dashed at full speed towards the noise. The screeching immediately stopped, as the Sol Blade was drawn.

"Someone help me!"

He dashed towards a boulder, and saw a little girl under a tree crying. She was about five years old.

"What's the matter?" Matthew asked her.

"Reemi's in trouble. Help him!" she wailed, hugging the teen's leg.

Matthew checked his Sol Blade, and looked back at the girl. "Who's Reemi? Your brother?"

The girl pointed up the tree. Matthew followed her finger, and saw a black kitten hanging on tightly to a branch. Matthew looked at the girl, a little confused. He sheathed his legendary weapon, reached out his hands, and grabbed the cat. He then put it in the girl's arms. "Here" He said.

The girl immediately stopped crying, and hugged the cat, squealing "Thank you" several times in a row.

However, the adept simply shrugged, before turning, and stroll back to Patcher's Place. The girl followed him, glued to his side. "Why are you going to Patcher's Place?"

Matthew blushed slightly. "I needed to buy a few things for my dad. I was also waiting for someone…" he trailed off. Something wasn't right. He had heard a scream of anger, horror, like someone in deep pain wanting revenge. And yet, all he found was the girl…something just didn't fit.

He felt his heartbeat quicken. He put his hand on his chest. It returned to normal. '_I'm just nervous, and maybe a little tired too...calm down Matthew. You've known Karis for a while now. You have no reason to be this nervous_' but he couldn't stop worrying about something.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. '_Don't be afraid. Just think about the happy moments you're going to have with Karis._'

He left the girl by the doors of Patcher's restaurant, and entered. Patcher immediately welcomed him with a smile. "Good morning Matthew! Nice to see you today. How are things going?"

Matthew leaned on the counter, smiling back. "Pretty good actually. Dad and Garet have discovered that MountAleph seems to have calmed down a little. I got a message from Amiti saying that Ayuthay finally managed to make a peace-pact with Kaocho. Emperor Unan played an important role in this. And it seems that Tyrell has become slightly more mature" he ended sarcastically, remembering the moment when Tyrell had accidently set himself on fire, and thrown himself off the bridge, thinking there was a lake underneath…Good thing that the wind turned the fire out. And thank god that Isaac had summoned Flint for training. Flint took Tyrell's weight pretty well.

"So what are you doing here?" Patcher asked, while cleaning the counter. Seeing Matthew blush and look away, trying to change the subject answered his question. "So you and Karis finally decided to go on a date, though you were both busy kissing for the past three years?"

Matthew blushed bright red. But before he could say anything to his defense, Karis appeared behind him, making him jump.

"Hello Patcher" she said cheerfully. Karis looked at Matthew. "What's the matter Matt? You're red."

"I just asked him if you two were finally together." Patcher replied, a smile on his face.

Karis turned bright red. "We were just planning on walking back to Isaac's. I was planning on spending the weekend there."

Patcher's grin increased. But he did not insist further. "Anyway, what can I get for you two?"

Matthew looked at what the man sold for food. "I guess I'll take the plate of sardines with the salade."

"Make that two." Karis said. She looked around. "We'll be sitting over there." She grabbed Matthew by the arm, and began dragging him across the room. "Idiot" she hissed. "We agreed that we'd wait outside. Now his doubts are confirmed."

Matthew rolled his eyes. "Listen Karis. I didn't want to enter. I found a lost kid, and I had to bring her back here. I was going to drop her off when he saw me."

Karis, still not breaking her paralyzing glare, she leaned forward towards him. "Neither Isaac and Tyrell are here?"

"Not that I'm aware of. Dad's still at the cabin, and Tyrell went to train…or at least that's what he said."

Karis sighed. She sat down correctly, leaning her back against the back of the chair. "How's everyone?"

Matthew shrugged. "Fine. Except for Tyrell who has been try to teach himself how to dive again…"

"And you needed to save him from drowning again."

"Um, not this time. He dove right into a school of piranhas, which started to eat him. Tyrell ran so fast that he was practically running over water."

Karis pictured the boy running away from the fish, and grinned. "Anything else? I do recall reading a letter from you, telling me he jumped off the bridge…"

Matthew scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, but that was by accident. He caught his clothes on fire, and began panicking. Then, he, uh, tried jumping in the lake, but he forgot that there was a mile of emptiness between the bridge and the water…he fell like a rock. Flint took the momentum…it's amazing to see how djinns are so tough."

"Poor Flint. Too bad I wasn't there. It would've been a great show."

Just at that second, an extremely loud screeching-the same Matthew heard earlier-exploded across the room. Everyone's hands went straight to their ears. The ground shook. The screeching ceased as suddenly as it had started.

"What was that?" Karis asked, looking at the entrance of the place.

A little girl ran across the room screaming: "Matthew! Matthew!" She grabbed his leg, hugging it hard.

"What's the matter, is it Reemi again?" Matthew demanded gently, trying to reassure the little girl.

The girl trembled. "A HUGE DRAGON IS ATTACKING THE VILLAGE!"

There was a wave a panic, and soon, everyone was grabbing weapons, ready to defend the place.

"Come on Karis!" Matthew cried drawing his Sol Blade. The wind Adept dashed after him.

Matthew stopped so abruptly, that Karis crashed into him. "What the-"

A four legged dragon, covered with grey fur roared. It had two giant horns on its head, and one, large tail. It screeched again, its sound waves shook the buildings.

"Gust!" Karis cried, unleashing a djinn.

"Geode! Go!" A venus djinn popped out, blasting a huge ball of earth at the dragon, while Gust hit the beast hard, nearly knocking it over.

The dragon leaped at the two of them, its jaws open, ready to snap them.

Matthew twisted out of the way, while Karis cast Spark Plasma on the ground, launching herself high in the air.

"Now Karis!" Matthew cried. "Meggido!"

"Life Shear!" Karis cried.

The Athropos's Rod dug deep into the dragon's back, while the Sol Blade fired a giant ball of light, sticking the belly.

The dragon gave a tremendous screech, and dropped dead. Matthew and Karis looked at it. "It was large, but not very resistant…" Karis noted.

Matthew said nothing. He was watching the dragon carefully. "Something's wrong…"

Karis nodded. "Yeah. Dragons live in the most eastern part of Angara. What in the world is one doing here, in the far western side?"

"It could've gotten lost" some warrior said.

"Maybe" Matthew admitted, "But that's not what's bothering me." Everyone looked at the teen. "Earth Adepts have the ability to sense living beings from a certain distance in a circle. I can sense things up to three miles in diameter. And something this big should've been felt, by even the least trained Adepts, at least four miles away. And yet, even when we were fighting it, I felt nothing. It should make a huge dent in the earth stream, but no. I sense nothing…"

There was a ripple of mutters and panic. Both Adepts were right and had a point. Karis looked at her leader. "We have to warn Isaac."

Matthew nodded. "Let's go…"

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yup, Three chapters in one day. This is to make up for the small sizes of the chapters. As an odd number chapter, it will be written by Andrew. **

**^^ Andrew has some trouble with grammar, so I tried correcting it, but PLEASE READ THIS! He's got some AMAZING IDEAS! So cut him some slack and bow before him! He was the one who came up with the idea of the story in the first place! SO BOW BEFORE HIM AND CALL HIM YOUR MASTER!**

Matthew and Karis raced out of Patcher's Place and began to ascend up the mountain leading to the small house in which Isaac and Matthew live in, just outside of the base of Mt Aleph. They reached the house at the top, panting. Matthew began looking around frantically to find any sign of his dad, Garet or Tyrell, which were nowhere to be seen.

Karis placed her hand on his shoulder and said "Maybe they went out?"

Matthew shook his head "The only place of any interest around here is Patcher's Place. If they did leave we would've run into them" Karis nodded in agreement they decided to go in the house to wait for Isaac to reture.

Matthew and Karis sat down across from one another. "Matthew…how could that dragon just appear inside Patcher's Place?"

Matthew shook his head "I have no idea at all. That dragon was enormous. We were lucky to take it down just the two of us and thankfully no one got hurt, but how could it of landed without anyone spotting it? Surely you can see something that big land from the sky"

Karis held his hand and asked "Matthew…that little girl came running to you from outside claiming to see the dragon"

Matthew blushed "oh…her? I helped her earlier. Her cat got stuck in a tree and well…I was there"

Karis giggled "I'm not concerned with that, what's been bugging me is that before that dragon appeared there was a screech…a very loud screech"

Matthew lowered his head "So you heard it too…" Karis nodded "I think everyone within a fifty mile radius heard that…unearthly scream. What troubles me is that the scream could not have come from that dragon. We've fought many dragons just like that one and none of them could scream like that. Even the storm dragons have a deep pitch to their sonic attacks" Karis looked away from Matthew "the one thing that really troubles me…once I heard that scream I became a little disoriented…off balance if you will"

Matthew nodded "as did I."

"That little girl…she ran and well 'attached' herself to your leg, she was able to run to you fine as if she was immune to the screaming"

Matthew looked at her with a surprised look in his eyes "Are you saying that…she's the one that screamed?"

Karis shrugged "What with the dragon and almost turning deaf today…I'm not sure what to believe, but one thing is for sure…if that girl is the cause of the scream…is she linked to the dragon. What on earth is she to make such a feat happen?"

Matthew stood up and looked outside "Well all we have is speculation at the moment…let's not just jump to conclusions" Before Karis could continue the door swung open and standing in the doorway was a tall boy with spiked red hair. It was Matthew friend Tyrell.

Tyrell walked inside and greeted his friends "Hey you two how was your trip to Patcher's?" the two adepts sunk their heads and didn't respond. Tyrell folded his arms and said "Oh man…I knew it was going to happen eventually, I just didn't think it was going to be so soon"

Karis blinked at him "What are you talking about?"

Tyrell chuckled and looked outside the doorway and shouted "Hey! I was right, they had a lovers spat!" Karis leapt out of her seat and lunged at Tyrell and proceeded in smacking him on the head. Tyrell shielded himself from the relentless assault, but his efforts were useless. Matthew rolled his eyes and looked outside and saw his father and Tyrell's dad, Garet, walking up the pathway. He ran outside to greet them. Isaac waved at his son and said "Matthew…I hope your trip was not as Tyrell claims it to be"

Garet laughed the teen rolled his eyes. "Dad that's not what happened..."

Isaac raised an eyebrow "Oh? So you're going steady now?" Garet was trying so hard not to fall over laughing.

Matthew shook his head and said "Dad seriously…something big has happened…something very serious"

Isaac said no more. He could see the worry in his son's eyes. He placed his hand on his child's shoulder. "Tell me what's happened Matthew"

Matthew explained everything that happened at Patcher's. The screaming, the dragon's sudden appearance and the little girl that he encountered.

Isaac folded his arms and sighed "A dragon at Patcher's…that seems pretty farfetched"

Garet grunted "The whole thing seems to be pretty unbelievable. I sort of expect this kind of wild crazy story from Tyrell…but hearing it from you is a bit of a shocker"

Tyrell yelled from the house "I heard that! And don't worry about me…just having the living hell beaten out of me! I'm fine!"

Isaac shook his head "And yet…"

Garet looked at him "You believe him?"

Isaac nodded "He's my son of course I believe him…tell me Matthew, this scream you heard, how could you describe it?"

Matthew shuddered "It was…horrifying it felt like my very being was being shaken to the core. What's worse is that I could hear the emotion behind it, it was sad but also…"

Isaac cut him off "Angry…it was angry wasn't it?"

Matthew gasped "You heard it too?"

Isaac nodded "At first I didn't give it much thought. But when I did hear it, I thought it was a monster. But you've described what I've heard perfectly"

Garet rubbed his head "How come I never heard it"

Isaac shook his head "I don't know. The only thing that connects me and Matthew-apart from father and son-is the fact we're both earth adepts"

Garet sighed "Great…hopefully there's not one for us fire adepts"

Isaac shrugged "We'll need to investigate this further. Matthew, if we go with you to Patcher's place again, do you think you could help us find this girl you mentioned? I'm rather curious about her"

Matthew nodded "Sure. They've cut off the exit to Patcher's thanks to the dragon attack. So she shouldn't have gone far."

Garet nodded "Right well why don't we go-" Before Garet could finish they heard a scream come from the house it wasn't the same one as before this one was coming from Karis.

* * *

Issac, Matthew and Garet dashed into the house. They saw Tyrell lying on the floor. Matthew went to help his friend up, and asked "what happened? Where's Karis?"

Tyrell shook his head "Oh no I'm fine thanks for asking. I only have bruises that will probably last a week, and now I think I've gone deaf in one ear" Tyrell stood up "She went into the next room I'm not sure why she's screaming"

Karis came from the other room panting and said "Guys…you've got to come see this" the others walked into the next room and looked around, nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary just then Karis pointed to the table lying underneath the window "It's there…on the table"

Isaac gave a wide look of horror "That's…our psyenergy stone?"

The psyenergy stone which was normally a little purple rock was emanating a dark aura and turned a dark blue color. "That's not all…try touching it" Karis said.

Matthew approached the stone and placed his hand over it. At first, nothing was out of the ordinary, but when he touched it, it didn't give off the same calm healing feeling it normally would have. Instead, the psyenergy was cold and empty. Matthew snatched his hand back. "It's…there's no psyenergy in it" the others looked shocked.

Isaac said "But that's not possible, when a psyenergy stone is drained it disappears completely"

Garet turned to his son. "Tyrell open your bag"

Tyrell blinked "Umm…what for?"

Garet yelled "Just do it!"

Tyrell grabbed his bag and rummaged through it "Geez you don't have to yell…so what am I…" Tyrell yelled and threw a psyenergy crystal from his bag onto the floor. The crystal which had a golden star appearance was now the same color as the psyenergy stone. Garet rushed to his son and helped him up "Are you ok boy?"

Tyrell collected himself and said "Y-yeah, I think I am."

Garet sighed "I was afraid of that…it's not just the stones it's the crystals too"

Tyrell shook his head "You don't understand…that crystal, I've never felt anything so cold and empty before…and" He paused "There was a voice…in the crystal"

Everyone looked a bit panicked. Matthew asked "W-what did it say?"

Tyrell covered his face with his hands "It didn't say anything…it just screamed and screamed" Tyrell looked at everyone "I don't know what it was, but believe me when I say" he stood up and said "I've never heard something so angry in my life".

**^^ Told you his ideas would be awesome! If you see any mistakes, tell me so I can fix them up. NOW REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**WOOO THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR THE FAVS AND REVIEWS! WE TOTALLY APPRECIATE IT! There will be a whole lot of comedy later on, that's a promise. Beginning from here, the plot will be (slightly) thickened. I'll try to update during the vacation, but we're going to a place where there's little to no internet, so be ready to know that you might not get anything for a while-two weeks. I'll try to make up for it at the end of the vacation by posting a whole lot of chapters.**

**Until then, read, read read, AND ENJOY OUR AWESOMENESS! AS AN EVEN CHAPTER,I WROTE THIS ONE!**

Matthew, Karis, Garet and Isaac looked at the crystal, rooted in their spots, unable to say a word.

Tyrell, despite being the victim of the scream, was the first to recover. "So what do we do now?"

Matthew was still shocked by his friend's announcement, and stayed quiet. Isaac, however, spoke up. "I…I think it would best if we head off to Patcher's Place. It'll be easier to survive what is busy happening, knowing that there are more people there."

Isaac turned, and walked down the stairs, towards the door, followed by Garet. Matthew looked to where his father had disappeared. Karis, sensing his emotions, slipped her hand into his. "Matthew…" Karis could sense that the Adept was both shocked and scared.

Matthew just presented her with a cold shoulder.

Tyrell sighed. "What's the matter? I know the screaming in the crystal must've bitten you and it is terrifying, but this isn't a reason to get so scared."

"The crystal doesn't bother me…" Matthew whispered. He squeezed Karis's hand. "Whenever things got rough, and we didn't know what to do, dad would always back us up. This is what is scaring me. He doesn't know what to do. Something awful is preparing, and we have no way of stopping it. We don't even know what's going on."

Tyrell stayed quiet. He grabbed his Sword of Dusk, the weapon that had chosen him as its bearer after the fight against Dullahan. He strapped it on his back. "I think we should head to Patcher's Place. As Isaac had said, we'll be safer there."

He turned, and began to walk away. He suddenly stopped as though he had forgotten something. "Matthew, do you think this is a doing of Darkness?"

Matthew thought. "I don't think so. They swore to live calmly at the Crossbone Isle, and not to invade again." Matthew looked back at the crystal that was still lying on the ground. '_Is it possible…that something worse than what we've faced till now exists? Something stronger, more dangerous than the Red-Eyed Venotic Dragon? Or Alex?_' his mind raced furiously.

Seeing his best friend lost in thought, Tyrell walked quietly to the door.

Karis looked at the blond Adept. Being the last Whisper, she managed to do incredible things, but like Matthew was busy thinking, was it possible that even the sacred powers that lived within her weren't enough to stop the...whatever was busy happening?

Karis sighed. She stood on her toes and said in Matthew's ear "We'll find something Earth-boy. Come on, we need to get going."

Matthew didn't react.

"And could I have my hand back now?"

This time, the boy reacted by blushing hard, and released his grip. "Sorry." He muttered, and walked right out before Karis could even say a word.

The female Adept raised her eyes sighing.

"_Liar…_"

Karis spun around. No one was there. Wondering whether she had imagined hearing someone speak, she began to walk out of the Lookout Cabin.

"_You lied…you shall pay…_"

Karis stopped and looked around, beginning to panic. "Who's there?" she said to the thin air.

"_Rip…tear…kill...We do not know mercy…_"

Karis was terrified now. No one was around, and yet she could hear voices. Evil voices that sent chills down one's spine. Voices that showed no mercy. Voices that were ready to kill. Those voices. Karis gasped. They were just like the screeches, but more softly and understandable.

"_Return to me, my powers…and prepare to die…"_

Karis felt her sacred powers begin to go wild. Things began to shake madly. The house looked as though it was about to collapse. The Jupiter Adept looked around, horrified by what she was seeing. She saw a figure in front of her. The figure took the form of a human. Huge, black, invincible, it reached out for her.

"_Pay the price of your acts Whisper…Die…_"

Karis screamed, and fell to her knees. "STOP IT!" she screeched. "STOP IT! PLEASE, SOMEONE HELP ME!"

"_Your screams are useless Whisper…_"

"HEEELLLPPP!"

"KARIS!"

A figure leaped out of nowhere. It flew right above Karis, striking the large black figure hard. "Eat metal!" Tyrell shouted.

Karis watched the Fire Adept land in front of her, facing the creature. His Sword of Dusk was radiating dark energy.

Matthew appeared next to him, his Sol Blade drawn. The legendary weapon was glowing, preparing to fight.

"Who are you…?" Matthew watched the black figure.

"Who are you? Shouldn't we be saying, what are you? My weapon didn't even scratch it!" Tyrell cried.

The humanoid, black, invincible creature rose till it nearly hit the ceiling. "_No weapon can seal my powers…your efforts are in vain…I shall fight you again…"_

There was a vortex. The figure disappeared, and everything went back to normal. Matthew and Tyrell lowered their weapons.

"What was that?" Tyrell asked

Matthew looked at Karis, who was still deathly pale. He carefully grabbed her, and pulled her to her feet. She had barely gotten back to her full height that Karis burst into tears, and buried her face into the boy's shoulder.

"I was so scared…" Karis sobbed.

Matthew rubbed the back of her head, and looked at Tyrell, who nodded back. The Fire Adept created a small heated sphere. Matthew turned his arm into large roots. He made the roots wrap around the Jupiter Adept. Tyrell brought the sphere down on her head.

Karis lay her head on Matthew's shoulder. "Sleepy…" she fell asleep, quietly breathing.

Matthew carefully picked her up. "Come on Tyrell, we have to get going. Dad and Garet have a large step ahead of us."

Tyrell nodded. He followed Matthew, carefully closing the door behind him.

Matthew, still carrying a sleeping Karis, was smiling. '_Tyrell…you may be a big oaf, but I cannot tell you how much I'm proud of being your friend._' He looked back at the teenager. '_Maybe I was wrong. He did become much more mature since the Grave Eclipse_'

The Adepts walked down the steep slope, towards Patcher's Place, to catch up with their fathers

**Yup, before the Red-Eyed Venotic Dragon met Matthew, he was his greatest enemy. Eventually they warmed up and...well the whole story's in chapter 1 introduction, so since I'm lazy, I'll let you go back.**

**REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is it. Last chapter till the next time I can get back on internet. AND THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! WE WILL NOT STOP THIS STORY! SO KEEP YOUR HEADS UP FOR MORE!**

**Here is the meeting of a key character, so read carefully! AND EQUINOX MAKES HIS FIRST APPEARANCE! BEHOLD ANDREW'S WAY OF WRITING!**

_As our heroes journey back to Patchers Place a familiar and friendly Scholar finally has a chance to properly research the inner temple of Anemos with his young apprentice as well as a guardian who guides them through the temple, however an unknown force seeks them out what does it want? And is it a threat to them? They will know these answers soon enough. _

Rief tightened his grip on his pencil and notepad in excitement as he marvelled at the sight of the Anemos Sanctum, a great historical ruin that laid next to the city of Contigo based at the Jupiter Lighthouse. He looked behind him and yelled "C'mon Kraden I wanna go inside already!"

Kraden huffed and wheezed as he finally caught up with the young adept. "Alright just hold on there… I'm not meant to be climbing these hills like this." He finally adjusted his posture and said "but would you look at that…when I last came here with Isaac and Felix we didn't have the proper time to decipher and learn from these ruins, but now we have that chance"

Rief jumped with joy. "And, I'll be here to help you as well; together we'll learn perhaps even some of the earliest pieces of history and secrets that Weyard has to offer"

Kraden nodded "It's what being a Scholar is all about, learning as much as we can and discovering new secrets".

A flash of light came from the temple and in front of Rief and Kraden materialized a man with angelic wings and white cloak with blue and gold crests embedded on them. He stood in front of them and smiled "Welcome friends, to the Anemos Sanctum"

Rief and Kraden approached the man and shook his hand. Rief grinned "Hey Equinox, we didn't exactly expect such a warm greeting"

Equinox laughed "Well you are the first visitors I've had here in a while. I thought I'd try to make it as memorable as possible. Well if you're ready, shall we head inside?" His hands glowed a bright light as he yelled "Teleport!" and the group was whisked away to the inner sanctum of Anemos.

An hour had passed and both Kraden and Rief had barely come close to finishing. Kraden stood up and cracked his back "Rief…I think we need to take a break. I can't keep up with all this information"

Rief scratched his head "I hear you. My head is killing me but this is all really good stuff. I'm deciphering on how the ancients came to first incorporate psyenergy into machinations" Kraden nodded "It's all interesting, but too much will give us a headache. Come I brought us some snacks and some water. We can take a break and resume in a bit"

Rief agreed and followed Kraden to sit down in the middle of the room a few minutes passed and Equinox appeared in the room he shook his head and said "taking a break already? Man you humans are easy to tire out"

Rief adjusted his glasses "Well even you have to admit it's a lot to take in…by the way where did you go?"

Equinox pointed down the hallway "Just for a stroll making sure no grave wrights or wyverns decided to make their way back here"

Kraden nodded in approval "Well done…I'd rather not get into a fight if we could help it"

Rief sighed "Yeah that's the last thing we need"

Equinox tucked in his wings and sat down next to them "So tell me how's everyone else doing? Any word from Matthew and the rest of the gang?"

Rief nodded "We touched based with them a couple of weeks ago. They went back to Vale to do some more research on the mountain's activity. Tyrell and Karis are with them as well. Seems like they're inseparable"

Equinox laughed "Especially Matthew and Karis" Kraden chuckled to himself as Equinox continued "What about everyone else?"

Rief sighed "Well Sveta went back to Belinsk to do her duties as royalty and I'm not sure about everyone else"

Kraden sipped some water and said "We sent an invite for everyone to come along with us. It would have been a nice little reunion in my opinion…but it seems they took this as more of a work type invite rather than seeing the big picture"

Equinox sighed "Wonder what gave them that impression?"

Kraden stood up, stretched and said "Well, I guess we should continue. We can finish this room and call it a night"

Equinox clasped his hands together "Well you let me know when you're ready to leave and I'll send you guys out the temple"

Rief shrugged "Honestly Equinox, why can't you just come with us? I mean it would be great to…"

Equinox raised his hand and cut him off "I appreciate the offer, but I have my duties to fulfil as well…what happened with Dullahan, that was one of those rare occasions where I could actually leave the Sanctum. My place is here guarding Charon"

Kraden went back to inspect the writings on the wall "Well back to it Rief"

Rief said nothing but merely looking at the area where Charon's tablet was and said "Equinox…you said no one else could get in here?"

Equinox nodded "Yes…why do you…?"

Kradens scream cut him off "By the four elements of Weyard who is that?!"

Equinox looked over to see what they were going on about and saw and dark aura forming on the floor. From the ground emerged an outline of a person soon to reveal a young woman. She wore pitch black leather armor with red markings on it. She had crimson red hair that reached her mid-back. She looked at the boys with her black eyes and red pupils. She smirked and said "Well, well isn't this a bit of a surprise?"

Equinox stood in front of Kraden and Rief. "Kraden…stay back, Rief do you have any Djinni on you?" he asked, concern growing in his voice.

Rief nodded and said "I have four on me"

Equinox replied "Good, keep your heals up…just in case this gets ugly"

The women stretched her arms and sneered "Oh man, you would not believe the trip I've had to get here"

"Who are you?" Equinox snapped

The women looked confused. She decided to taunt the demi-god. "What…don't tell me you don't recognize me Noxy?"

Rief giggled "Well…she sure seems to know you 'Noxy'"

Equinox smirked "Hey Rief…how good is your defense? You wanna hold the frontline?" Equinox lowered his guard and said "what do you want Ahry?"

Rief blinked "Wait…you actually know this person?"

Equinox sighed "Guys I want you to meet…"

The women had appeared beside Equinox and cut him off, grabbed Rief's hand and shook it firmly. "Hi there, my name is Ahry" her eyes glowed as she stared at Rief. The water Adept nervously replied "Umm…my name is…R-Rief"

Ahry let go of his hand and said "Oh come now, I already know who you are. You were with Matthew when he stopped the Grave Eclipse from happening" she looked at Kraden "And you must be the Scholar Kraden. You know from where I come from you're pretty famous"

Kraden blushed while replying "oh really?"

Ahry nodded "Oh yes, a lot of people would kill for the information you possess" she licked her lips and said "and I mean that literally"

Kraden broke eye contact and stammered "W-well I certainly don't want to cause any trouble for anyone."

Equinox sighed. "Ahry…why are you here?"

Ahry frowned "I thought you would be happy to see me, especially since I picked out a new form." She twirled around and said "See? Pretty good huh? Took me a while but I think I got a nice figure down what do you guys think?"

Rief and Kraden blushed but Equinox only shook his head. "I mean, why are you here like right now? You know that you're not supposed to be at Anemos"

Ahry stuck her tongue out "Well and here I was going to ask for your help but if your too busy then I guess I should just…"

Rief snapped his head up "Whoa, whoa let's just back up here. Equinox who is this person?" Equinox shrugged. "I don't know if 'person' is the right word. Ahry here is a shadow adept"

Ahry shook her head "Yep, I can manipulate the shadows and darkness itself. It was how I snuck in the building"

Equinox continued "As I was saying…she is a Shadow Adept but she is a shape shifter able to alter her form in a number of ways and taking on the forms abilities. For example, if she turned into a dragon it would be a shadow dragon with the power to spew flames forth" Equinox continued "She is a guardian like me, in a sense, who should be doing their job right now" Ahry twiddled her fingers "it wasn't my fault, I needed to leave I need your help."

Kraden interjected "we should at least hear her out Equinox…"

Equinox shook his head "No, you don't know Ahry like I do. This is just another attempt at attention and frankly, today was just a good day until this happened" he pointed to the exit "I trust you know the way out"

Ahry whined "But Noxy!"

Equinox expanded his wings and began to fly away; but before he got out of sight, Ahry yelled "the void is getting bigger!"

Equinox went wide eyed and landed, he rushed to Ahry and said "You're lying…the void can't get be getting any bigger that's impossible!"

Kraden scratched his head "What's this 'void?'"

Equinox began mumbling an enchantment, a ring of light formed beneath him, Rief pipped up "Umm…Ms. Ahry?"

Ahry looked at Rief and said "Don't disturb him right now, he needs to concentrate"

Kraden asked "Ahry, what is this void you referred to?"

Ahry sighed "My job is to protect Weyard from being consumed by the void at large quantities because it would collapse the balance of psyenergy. Sure everything returns to it eventually but it's supposed to be at an extremely slow pace"

Kraden thought a minute and said "So this void…is it the space over Gaia falls?"

Ahry nodded "Yes, it's the vast emptiness that lies over Gaia falls. Once psyenergy has completely faded, then the falls will expand, consuming Weyard along the way"

"But the lighthouses are lit. They are giving Weyard more psyenergy then it needs" Kraden interrupted

Ahry shook her head "That's why I need Equinox. He can sense the psyenergy that flows from the lighthouses and where it gets distributed, where as I cannot"

Rief adjusted his glasses "Is there no other explanation as why this could be happening?"

Ahry shrugged "I'm all ears if you got any ideas" the light faded from beneath Equinox.

The others rushed to him and Ahry held him up. He was holding his side and coughing up some blood. The others looked in shock at the state he was in. Ahry tried to keep him balanced but he shrugged her off and made his way for the door. "We need to leave, we have to find Matthew and the others now all of us"

Kraden looked worried "What happened? What did you see"

Equinox looked behind him and said "The lighthouses…they're being completely drained. All of them loosing their life and power"

Ahry folded her arms and said "Did you find the source of it?"

Equinox nodded "I don't know who they were, but there are four of them. One of them…it laughed at me called me a failure of creation…it raised a hand and before I knew it my side was cut. Even I couldn't follow the attack. It was almost instantaneous"

Rief went up to Equinox and tried to use psyenergy on him but it was to no avail

"I-I can't heal the wound it's too…oh my god it's so deep"

Equinox groaned "I-it's ok I can heal this myself but it's taking longer then I thought"

Ahry giggled "Seeing you like this is sort of cute, but I know we have more pressing matters to attend to come on everyone, we're going to travel in the shadows"

Equinox groaned "Ugh…I guess I have no choice"

Kraden and Rief looked confused and worried "Umm…is there a difference?" Rief asked, Equinox nodded "one piece of advice I can give you…hold your breath"

Ahry conjured the shadows to engulf them. "Next stop, to Matthew" The shadows claimed them.

**Yup, We both agreed that the five previous dudes needed some backup, so we allowed Rief and co. to join 'em. ^^ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**WOOPDEE DOO! THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! YOU ARE ALL SO AWESOME, I PROMISE WE WON'T STOP THIS STORY! TIME TO KICK THIS UP TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**ALL RIGHT, IT'S MY TURN TO WRITE! HOPE YOU ENJOY **

Karis woke up after a sleep that felt like forever. She opened her eyes, and shut them almost instantly, as the light blinded her. She groaned, and sat up, rubbing her eyes. After getting used to the brightness, she looked around the room.

She was sleeping in a bed in some small room which Karis soon recognized as a room at Patcher's Place. She tried to remember what had happened, but all she remembered was a shadowy figure.

"Finally up?"

The sound of the person speaking caused the Whisper to jump in surprise. She saw Matthew walking in. "Yes, I guess." Karis rubbed her head. "I can't remember what exactly happened. Everything seems to be a total blur…"

Matthew thought. Should he tell her about the figure? He didn't want her to be scared again. He had a quick mental debate, which Karis watched, grinning hugely. He noticed her face, and quickly paused to look at her.

"What?"

"You should see your face."  
Matthew rolled his eyes. He quickly made up his mind. "Fine." He sighed. "You deserve to know the truth."

Matthew sat on Karis's bed, and told her what happened.

* * *

The same thing was happening in the lobby, with Tyrell and his dad. "Weird huh?" Tyrell said

"Yes." Garet agreed. "I never thought of something like this." He thought for a couple of moments. "Are you pulling my leg?"

"You saw Karis's state."

"Good point." Garet continued pondering. "I guess we should just wait."

Tyrell's mouth dropped open. "WHAT!"

"Listen, this is the only choice we've got. We know nothing about this 'mysterious' figure. So need to have him (or is it a she? Whichever) make his move so we can pounce on 'it'"

"Then what?"

"Then we question him for information."

Tyrell pouted. "That's it"

"Yes. Why?"

There was a long pause. Then, Tyrell practically yelled. "WHERE'S THE FIGHTING PART? WHERE'S THE BLOOD? WHERE'S THE PART WHEN EVERYONE DIES?"

Garet sighed. "There is no such part."

"THEN THIS PLAN IS BULLS-!"

"TYRELL! DON'T YOU DARE USE THIS KIND OF LANGUAGE!"

Patcher watched the father and son argument with a very interested look on his face. '_I love this part_' he thought.

* * *

Isaac looked at the crowd carefully. Matthew had given an accurate description of the girl who was immune, or who caused the screeching, but he couldn't find her. Ignoring the whispers and glances the villagers and the young adepts were sending out at him, he looked at the carcass of the dead monster. It had already begun to deteriorate.

Isaac sent a strong beam of earth vibrations towards it.

They went right through the beast, as though they touched nothing.

Isaac, puzzled, touched the corpse. "Matthew's right. This is strange. No common Earth base dragon has this kind of ability. And these can be found anywhere in Eastern Angara. Why in the world is it so far in the west? Alone?"

A million questions crashed onto him. Isaac shook his head to clear his doubts.

He turned and began to walk back towards the giant house when a column of darkness appeared right in front of him.

Without missing a beat, Isaac leaped back, drew his sword at blinding speed, and placed himself in battle stance.

The pillar disappeared, and a group of four people appeared. Isaac immediately recognized three of them.

"Kraden! Rief! You too Equinox!" He laughed as he sheathed his sword. "Can't say you didn't scare me!"

Kraden smiled. "Long time no see Isaac. I see that you are well."

"I am Kraden. How about you bunch?"

Rief smiled. "Good actually. Now that I'm travelling with someone who I assume can cook correctly." He recalled the time when Kraden tried cooking. NOT a tasty moment.

"The two were visiting the Anemos Sanctum. They met me there." Equinox said.

"The old light man? Sorry about the ambush when you were still posing as Seafrieg."

"No problem hag."

"Excuse me, but will anyone actually pay attention to me?"

"Arhy! I'm so sorry, I forgot!" Equinox exclaimed. "Isaac, this is Arhy, the last Dark Guardian and the only Dark Adept in the world who is actually my ally."

Isaac looked at the girl. She was in her twenties. Slightly shorter than him, she had a strong sense of authority that was emitted from her.

Isaac looked at the light Guardian. Seeing how Equinox was glaring at him, he couldn't stop grinning. He read in his stare: '_Back off dork, she's mine._' Isaac wanted to mock him for once, but Kraden snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Isaac, what is this?"

Isaac saw that he was gesturing to the dragon. He coughed loudly, becoming more serious. "There have been some recent events…I think it'll be best if we talk about them inside." He gestured at the group to follow him.

When the five of them entered Patcher's Place, they could still hear the yells of Tyrell and Garet

"I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT! I'M 18!"

"YEAH? WELL YOU HAVE THE MATURITY OF A 4!"

Isaac shook his head sadly. "Pay no attention."

Equinox however had other plans. He walked up to the small family, and lifted both Tyrell and Garet off the ground. "Okay you two. What happened?"

Tyrell pointed at his dad. "Dad won't let me have a fighting part in his plan!" he complained like a three year old.

Equinox rolled his eyes. He dropped the two of them. "Quit it. You both look stupid. Garet, Isaac needs us." The light Guardian looked around. "By the way, where are Karis and Matthew?"

"Matthew is with Karis, waiting for her to wake up." Tyrell replied.

A huge grin spread across Equinox's face. "I guess I'll give them a little surprise, shall I?" he turned and began walking away.

Tyrell leaped to his feet. "WAIT FOR ME!"

* * *

Matthew finished his tale. "Remember now?"

Karis sat silent for a while, hugging her knees. Slowly, she nodded. "I just don't remember anything. Do you think it's your psynergy's side-effect?"

Matthew shrugged. "Probably. I'm not as experienced as dad is." He stood up, and began to walk away from the bed.

"Matthew?"

The boy turned. "Yes?"

Karis climbed to her feet, and hurried towards him. She slowly wrapped her arms around him. "Thanks for saving me."

"Well, Tyrell kept the 'thing' from you. It's him you should thank."

"I'll give him a candycane"

Matthew laughed, and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her back.

The two of them looked at one another. Their heads slowly came closer.

Karis closed her eyes, and felt his lips against hers when-

"Well well well, what a romantic ending."

Karis buried her head in Matthew's shoulder, yelling: "TYRELL! WE'VE BEEN BUSY SAVING THE WORLD FOR FOUR YEARS NOW! CAN I HAVE AT LEAST FIVE MINUTES OF PRIVACY WITH MATTHEW?"

"1) The door was open, so I guess that half of Patcher's Place just heard you. 2) I'm not in the mood right now and 3) I'm not Tyrell."

Both Karis and Matthew turned at the door. Equinox was leaning against the frame of the door, grinning hugely. In his hand was a camera. "This is going to be one interesting trip."

Both teens turned scarlet red, and tore apart from one another. Both of them looking in opposite directions away from one another, they walked towards Equinox.

"What are you even doing here?" Matthew asked.

Equinox became serious "Come down stairs, I'll explain." He noticed that neither of them were following, he waved the camera at them. "Get ready to become my personal slaves. I can still show this thing to your parents."

Both teens turned scarlet again. They charged Equinox, who ran away swiftly, laughing all the way.

In a corner was a snicker.

"_So the Whisper loves the boy? This shall be more amusing than I thought_"

A black figure disappeared.


	7. Chapter 7

**This was written by Andrew my friends! Enjoy his ideas!**

The group all sat downstairs gathered around a large table. Isaac folded his arms and said "so what we've gathered so far is that the psyenergy is being drained by someone-or something. They are doing everything they can to steal completely"

Kraden continued "What's more, is that since the Elemental Lighthouses themselves are being drained away, GaiaFalls is expanding again consuming everything in its path"

There was a pause. Garet spoke up "we don't know much about our enemy…except that they know who we are. I suggest we wait to see what they will do next and perhaps catch them off guard"

Tyrell interjected "which I think is a terrible idea. I say we find this thing, go right for it, and hit them where it hurts"

Garet smacked Tyrell upside the head "And exactly where would we go to do that hmm? Please do enlighten us on what we clearly don't know"

Tyrell scratched his head "I just don't like sitting here doing nothing…I feel so useless without action"

Karis smirked "More so than usual?"

Tyrell snapped back "hey I heard that!" he stuck his tongue out at Karis whom simply rolled her eyes and didn't acknowledge.

A man had approached the group, he cleared his throat and said "excuse me…Mr. Isaac?" Isaac looked over at him with curiosity "Yes how can I help you?"

The man glanced over and said "You were looking for a little girl earlier right? Well I saw her not too long ago. She was heading for the town's exit just around the bend there"

The group looked at him with disbelief and in an instant they all leapt up and dashed outside. They looked around frantically for the little girl until Garet finally yelled "look there she is right over there!"

The girl was on her own and she was heading for the outer region of Patchers Place. She paused and turned to face the group. She merely blinked at them without saying a word. Her face remained neutral and she stared at them. Matthew began to slowly approach the girl. Isaac warned his son. "Be careful…if she is the cause of all this then we don't know what she's capable of"

Before the group could react, a dark phantom rushed by them and grabbed the girl. It turned around to glare at them with its hollow eyes, laughing at them with a raspy voice. It began to dart off with the kidnapped girl.

Tyrell yelled "quickly! Don't let it get away!"

Kraden stayed behind and said "Go…I'll just slow you all down anyway" everyone nodded and hurried off to catch the kidnapper.

Their pursuit took them through a forest and eventually, up a large cliff with a clear view of a lake. The phantom stopped dead in its tracks and turned to face everyone surrounding him.

He smiled and dangled the girl over the edge of the cliff. The group paused and drew their weapons.

Isaac yelled "who the hell are you? What do you want with the girl?"

The phantom laughed "The girl…interests us greatly"

Garet yelled "You're the one causing these disturbances aren't you? Fess up!"

The phantom smiled "me and my accomplices are gathering what is needed for our will to be done…but enough about that. Why don't you focus on this problem right here" he shook the girl in the air who was now kicking and screaming for help. Karis approached the phantom. "We don't know who you are…but let the child go she has done nothing to deserve this" the phantom merely taunted the group with the girl firmly in his clutches.

Equinox whispered to Isaac "Something's not right here…"

Isaac nudged him. "What do you mean?"

"When I went to check the lighthouses I was confronted by 4 spirits whom looked nothing like our friend here and were fifty times more powerful" Equinox explained

Isaac replied "But this thing has admitted to…"

Equinox cut him off "This 'thing' has only confirmed that he has accomplices that could be doing anything right now this very moment" Equinox looked worried "Isaac…I think we've walked into a trap"

The phantom was furious. "Why don't you two in the back stop chit-chatting and turn your attentions here" the little girl was sobbing as she struggled for her life.

Karis yelled "let her go this instant you monster!"

The phantom thought then smirked. "Oh dear…very, VERY poor choice of words" the phantom laughed and dropped the girl letting her plummet to her watery grave.

"NO!" Karis yelled as she ran towards the cliff and jumped over it. The wind was hitting her face as she fell towards the water. She straightened her body to catch up with the girl.

Matthew gripped his sword and dashed for the phantom. He tried to hit him with all his might, but the ghoul simply disappeared in front of them. Matthew dropped his Sol Blade and looked over the cliff and yelled "KARIS!" The teen could not acknowledge him as much as she wanted to.

Karis had reached the girl and held her. "Don't worry I got you" She held onto her tightly as they fell "Don't worry…I'll use my whirlwind psyenergy to gently lower us then take us to shore" Karis stretched out her hand and began to channel the psyenergy, but she felt something clasp over her hand. The young girl looked at her with a grin. "No…that won't be necessary"

Before Karis could react, the girl began to transform in front of her. The girl turned into an outline of a shadowy woman with dark cold eyes. She gripped Karis and began to fly off toward the forest.

Karis screamed at the top of her lungs for help.

Matthew yelled back at everyone "We have to go help her now!"

Garet replied "But we don't know where they're heading perhaps if we…"

Matthew ran up to him and lifted him off the ground with one hand by his collar Garet looked at the teen with amazement and saw a feint of red glow in his eyes, Matthew seemed to growl "we…go after them…now!"

Equinox lowered the teens arm "I have a better idea…" he clasped his hands together and materialized a spear of light in front of him he picked it up and aimed at the figure in the sky.

Tyrell yelled at him "Are you out of your mind?!"

Equinox sighed "Think you can catch them from here?"

Tyrell argued "Can't you like fly to them?"

Equinox shook his head "No time for that…gotta act now"

Tyrell sighed "You might hit Karis…"

Equinox smirked "Then you better hope I don't miss now hush!" Equinox tightened his grip but felt someone press his shoulders. Ahry was rubbing her fingers into them

"Relax…big breaths. You got this shot…it's all you"

Equinox yelled "Dammit Ahry! It's hard enough to focus without you doing that"

Ahry pouted and walked over to the others. Equinox aimed his shot and with all his might threw the spear as hard as he could. It soared in the air and pierced the shadow woman's shoulder.

She shrieked loudly almost similar to the screaming the others had encountered before and began to descend into the forest below.

Matthew yelled "C'mon we have to catch them!" the group hurried off into the forest.

Karis rubbed her head, gathered herself and looked around. She was standing in the middle of a clearing in the forest. Before she could walk away she was grabbed by the shoulders and pinned onto a nearby tree.

The shadow woman was holding her with unbelievable strength. she hissed in a raspy voice "If that…abomination thinks that he can hurt me…then he is sorely mistaken" Her grip tightened. Karis began whimpering in pain "But it's too late for them…I have my prize"

Karis was sobbing "W-why me? What do you want with me?"

The woman laughed "I thought I told you…you interest us, we are here to take back what is rightfully ours and you are going to help accomplish our goals"

Her body began to materialize into dark energy which surrounded them "You humans have broken your oath to us…and now you will all pay the price"

The energy began to attach itself onto Karis. She struggled to get away but her efforts were futile. Before the woman completely materialized she said "Know this Whisper, you have become…my chosen"

Karis screamed at the top of her lungs "SOMEONE…ANYONE! Please HELP!" her eyes slowly closed over her she whispered "Matthew…" and the rest became darkness.

Everyone was searching frantically for the crash site in the forest. Especially Matthew whom was ahead of everyone, chopping down branches and bushes to clear the way.

Isaac walked beside his friend Garet and said "Hey you alright?"

Garet nodded "If you're referring to what happened earlier…everything but my pride is fine"

Isaac laughed "I was a bit amazed…and shocked to say the least"

Garet nodded "Isaac…I know what you're getting at and the answer is yes…I saw it, those red eyes it was for an instant but I knew I saw it"

Isaac looked worried "Could he be…losing control again?"

Garet shook his head "I don't know, should we ask Equinox?"

A teasing voice came from behind him "Tell Equinox what?"

The two men jumped at the sight of Ahry, who had been walking behind them. "What are you two planning to tell him? I could tell him if you want me to" she winked the two men who replied "oh…it's nothing don't worry about it"

They sped up to catch up with everyone else, Ahry smirked "Well, well it seems Matthew is a bit more interesting than I had first anticipated…I wonder what I could do to 'provoke' it" she caught up with everyone scheming along the way.

The group had come to the clearing and searched, they saw a large pit in the center and dashed to it, they saw nothing in there and suddenly Tyrell yelled "over there! By the tree"

Matthew saw Karis standing underneath it with her face looking down. He ran over as fast as his legs could carry him and embraced her "Oh thank the Wise One, you're alright Karis" She said nothing, but just stood there Matthew looked at her and said "Are you hurt? Where did that thing go? Perhaps if we…"

He was cut off Karis had lifted him in the air with one hand with complete ease.

Matthew struggled against her grip the others were perplexed. Tyrell and Rief ran over to help Matthew, but had no luck releasing him. With her free hand, she simply waved it at them and said "get back", followed by a strong gust of wind that sent them flying backwards. She focused on Matthew.

He looked at her and noticed that her bright vibrant purple eyes had become a shade of dark green. Her face was stern and strong.

Matthew coughed "K-Karis…why are you…"

Karis tightened her grip more and exclaimed "Excentric Thunderbolt!" A powerful blast struck Matthew at point blank range. The blast also knocked everyone else back against surrounding trees. When the smoke cleared Matthew, and the others were on the ground, weak from the blast. Karis began to float in the air, she tightened her fists and electrical energy began surging around them. She said in her own yet dark voice "Your redemption has come humans…your arrogance along with your crimes to us shall now be brought to justice!"

Matthew yelled "Karis! Why are you doing this, what are you talking about"

Karis simply smirked at him "This girl is my chosen, and with her I shall bring you all to your deaths" A storm had forged over the forests the winds blew violently. Electricity was surging all around the area and everyone could not believe that their beloved friend and companion was now their greatest enemy.

**AND THE GODDESSES START TO MAKE THEIR MOVE! **


	8. Chapter 8

**SORRY FOR THE SUDDEN LACK OF UPDATES! But I've been through a week of exams, and Andrew was having a bit of trouble wit hhis computer too. ^^" We apologize in advance for the problem.**

**And to make things worse, there's a whole lot of controls coming up for me, so I'm going to slow writing down.**

**But either way, we'll try updating as much as possible and as fast as possible.**

**Now thank you all for the reviews! We really appreciated them!**

**Now, Its my turn to write!**

Matthew back against the trunk of the tree stunned. He still couldn't get over the fact that Karis had turned against them.

'_No…this…this isn't Karis_' His mind went wild. '_I don't know what happened, but you aren't Karis_'

Both Isaac and Garet were the first on their feet. "Come on people!" Isaac cried. "If we don't stop her, she'll tear the whole place down!"

Garet leaped high in the air. "Liquifer!" He shouted, as countless beams of fire came crashing down on the possessed teen.

"Spire!" Isaac added, firing rocks at Karis.

The teen simply raised an eyebrow. "You don't expect to harm me with such pathetic moves." She raised her hands. The air became so hard, that the psynergy attacks stopped in their positions.

"N-no way! She stopped both of them with so much ease!" Rief cried. He spun his staff. "Now! While both of her arms are full! Ice Missile!"

Gigantic icicles flew at full speed towards her. The goddess could neither turn left or right. That meant that there was only one path for safety: up.

Releasing her concentration, she flew high in the air. All three psynergy attacks collided, creating a powerful shockwave that shook the battlefield.

All the adepts were instantly knocked out.

The goddess hissed maliciously. "That was easier than I-"A mighty roar shook the land. "W-what?"

The smoke cleared. Matthew was standing; his hands balled in fists, his Sol Blade drawn, and ready to fight. But what made things more impressive was the orangish sphere that protected him.

Matthew had been channeling the powers within him. He felt the power of the Possessor Dragon beginning to run through him. A vision of the dragon appeared next to him when his father had been battling the goddess. Without any doubt, he allowed his one enemy and new ally to take over.

Matthew now had red strips going down his cheeks, claws instead of nails and strong small fangs. Matthew opened his eyes. Greyish blue transformed into dark red.

Matthew stretched all his muscles, roaring as loudly as he could.

'_Watch out Red Eyes Venotic Dragon. She's the greatest enemy we'll probably ever face._' A vision of Matthew appeared next to the possessed body.

'_Then let's rise up to the challenge_' Red Eyes told him.

"LET'S GO!" Both Matthew and Possessor Dragon cried, charging into battle.

The goddess immediately reacted, by sending countless thunderbolts. "I'll bury you along with your friends and fathers."

"We'll see about that!" The ground began to shake widely, and Spires were being shot at the goddess. Not just one though. Hundreds of them. "Stone Storm!" The Possessor Dragon cried.

The boulders smashed into the goddess, who had just the time to repel them with powerful electric blasts. This, however, was not enough to stop the Divine creature from attacking. "Atmosphere Burst."

The earth beast was blown back by the sudden force of the psynergy move. It hit the ground hard, but was on its feet relatively quickly.

A vision of Matthew appeared next to the possessed body. "Are you okay?" he asked.

The Possessor Dragon nodded. "Atmosphere Burst. It's changes the thickness of the atmosphere with blinding speed."

The two of them looked at the goddess. She glowed a purple color, and smoke seemed to be erupting from her.

"Look out!"

Equinox, who was somehow he first to wake up, leaped in front of Matthew's body, just in time to take a massive beam of electricity. The Light Guardian gasped.

"Equinox!" Matthew cried. The spirit tried to run towards the armored man, but his body gestured at him not to go nearer.

"You mustn't." Red Eyes Venotic dragon said. Matthew looked at his possessed body.

"Why?"

"That psynergy was Thunder Charge. The electricity will stay within your friend. If we get to close, we'll get shocked ourselves."

The two of them looked at the goddess, who fired another beam. The Possessor Dragon dodged it, and charged at the goddess.

"Roaring Gaia!" the dragon yelled.

An enormous pillar of melted earth shot out of the ground, and sucked the possessed teen in.

"YOU FOOL!" Matthew cried. "SHE'S IN KARIS'S BODY!"

The possessed body of the Earth Adept blinked. "…Oops?"

"OOPS? IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY!"

A massive explosion sent the body and the spirit flying.

The goddess watched as the boy flew at a far distance. Despite being possessed by the Possessor Dragon, the chances of his survival didn't exist.

Matthew's spirit was blown back into his body. He was unconscious.

The goddess hissed. "That took care of that. Now-" She suddenly groaned, and twisted in a painful manner.

"_I…won't…let…you…_"

The goddess sent a powerful beam of electricity through her. Being a divine being she didn't feel it. However, she heard the scream of the spirit of the girl whose body was now being used.

"I can't silence you…" The goddess whispered dangerously. "I'll have to make face your greatest fear…"

She flew high in the air, and glided towards some unknown direction.

* * *

Arhy crawled out of the bush she was hiding into.

"Well that was fun." She said playfully, a huge grin on her face.

"FUN? SHE DEFEATED US AND PROBABLY KILLED HALF OF US!" Equinox roared. The charges of electricity were still swarming within him, though they had begun to fade.

"Maybe," the Dark Guardian admitted, "But I got some pretty cool information to show you bunch."

Equinox tried to stand. He used his sword for support. "What?"

"We'll wait for the others to wake up. Oh, and just so you know Goldilocks, excluding Tyrell, the attack was fairly weak."

Equinox looked confused. "Why excluding Tyrell? Wait what are you talking about?"

Arhy pressed her two fingers together. "Well, I managed to channel my mind in Karis's body, and, well, she's struggling with the goddess. She managed to force her to retain a large amount of her power when the divine dork attacked"

"That doesn't explain the 'excluding Tyrell'."

Arhy's grin returned twice its original size. "Well, Karis has always had this huge dream of seeing him beaten right?"

Equinox bowed his head, sighing loudly. "You're impossible."

"Wrong! It goes, Arhy, you're awesome and I'm not!"

Matthew back against the trunk of the tree stunned. He still couldn't get over the fact that Karis had turned against them.

'_No…this…this isn't Karis_' His mind went wild. '_I don't know what happened, but you aren't Karis_'

Both Isaac and Garet were the first on their feet. "Come on people!" Isaac cried. "If we don't stop her, she'll tear the whole place down!"

Garet leaped high in the air. "Liquifer!" He shouted, as countless beams of fire came crashing down on the possessed teen.

"Spire!" Isaac added, firing rocks at Karis.

The teen simply raised an eyebrow. "You don't expect to harm me with such pathetic moves." She raised her hands. The air became so hard, that the psynergy attacks stopped in their positions.

"N-no way! She stopped both of them with so much ease!" Rief cried. He spun his staff. "Now! While both of her arms are full! Ice Missile!"

Gigantic icicles flew at full speed towards her. The goddess could neither turn left or right. That meant that there was only one path for safety: up.

Releasing her concentration, she flew high in the air. All three psynergy attacks collided, creating a powerful shockwave that shook the battlefield.

All the adepts were instantly knocked out.

The goddess hissed maliciously. "That was easier than I-"A mighty roar shook the land. "W-what?"

The smoke cleared. Matthew was standing; his hands balled in fists, his Sol Blade drawn, and ready to fight. But what made things more impressive was the orangish sphere that protected him.

Matthew had been channeling the powers within him. He felt the power of the Possessor Dragon beginning to run through him. A vision of the dragon appeared next to him when his father had been battling the goddess. Without any doubt, he allowed his one enemy and new ally to take over.

Matthew now had red strips going down his cheeks, claws instead of nails and strong small fangs. Matthew opened his eyes. Greyish blue transformed into dark red.

Matthew stretched all his muscles, roaring as loudly as he could.

'_Watch out Red Eyes Venotic Dragon. She's the greatest enemy we'll probably ever face._' A vision of Matthew appeared next to the possessed body.

'_Then let's rise up to the challenge_' Red Eyes told him.

"LET'S GO!" Both Matthew and Possessor Dragon cried, charging into battle.

The goddess immediately reacted, by sending countless thunderbolts. "I'll bury you along with your friends and fathers."

"We'll see about that!" The ground began to shake widely, and Spires were being shot at the goddess. Not just one though. Hundreds of them. "Stone Storm!" The Possessor Dragon cried.

The boulders smashed into the goddess, who had just the time to repel them with powerful electric blasts. This, however, was not enough to stop the Divine creature from attacking. "Atmosphere Burst."

The earth beast was blown back by the sudden force of the psynergy move. It hit the ground hard, but was on its feet relatively quickly.

A vision of Matthew appeared next to the possessed body. "Are you okay?" he asked.

The Possessor Dragon nodded. "Atmosphere Burst. It's changes the thickness of the atmosphere with blinding speed."

The two of them looked at the goddess. She glowed a purple color, and smoke seemed to be erupting from her.

"Look out!"

Equinox, who was somehow he first to wake up, leaped in front of Matthew's body, just in time to take a massive beam of electricity. The Light Guardian gasped.

"Equinox!" Matthew cried. The spirit tried to run towards the armored man, but his body gestured at him not to go nearer.

"You mustn't." Red Eyes Venotic dragon said. Matthew looked at his possessed body.

"Why?"

"That psynergy was Thunder Charge. The electricity will stay within your friend. If we get to close, we'll get shocked ourselves."

The two of them looked at the goddess, who fired another beam. The Possessor Dragon dodged it, and charged at the goddess.

"Roaring Gaia!" the dragon yelled.

An enormous pillar of melted earth shot out of the ground, and sucked the possessed teen in.

"YOU FOOL!" Matthew cried. "SHE'S IN KARIS'S BODY!"

The possessed body of the Earth Adept blinked. "…Oops?"

"OOPS? IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY!"

A massive explosion sent the body and the spirit flying.

The goddess watched as the boy flew at a far distance. Despite being possessed by the Possessor Dragon, the chances of his survival didn't exist.

Matthew's spirit was blown back into his body. He was unconscious.

The goddess hissed. "That took care of that. Now-" She suddenly groaned, and twisted in a painful manner.

"_I…won't…let…you…_"

The goddess sent a powerful beam of electricity through her. Being a divine being she didn't feel it. However, she heard the scream of the spirit of the girl whose body was now being used.

"I can't silence you…" The goddess whispered dangerously. "I'll have to make face your greatest fear…"

She flew high in the air, and glided towards some unknown direction.

Arhy crawled out of the bush she was hiding into.

"Well that was fun." She said playfully, a huge grin on her face.

"FUN? SHE DEFEATED US AND PROBABLY KILLED HALF OF US!" Equinox roared. The charges of electricity were still swarming within him, though they had begun to fade.

"Maybe," the Dark Guardian admitted, "But I got some pretty cool information to show you bunch."

Equinox tried to stand. He used his sword for support. "What?"

"We'll wait for the others to wake up. Oh, and just so you know Goldilocks, excluding Tyrell, the attack was fairly weak."

Equinox looked confused. "Why excluding Tyrell? Wait what are you talking about?"

Arhy pressed her two fingers together. "Well, I managed to channel my mind in Karis's body, and, well, she's struggling with the goddess. She managed to force her to retain a large amount of her power when the divine dork attacked"

"That doesn't explain the 'excluding Tyrell'."

Arhy's grin returned twice its original size. "Well, Karis has always had this huge dream of seeing him beaten right?"

Equinox bowed his head, sighing loudly. "You're impossible."

"Wrong! It goes, Arhy, you're awesome and I'm not!"

**Here's my part! Yup, the Red Eyes Venotic Dragon makes his epic appearance and takes over Matthew's body to continue the fight!**

**For those who are slightly confused, do you ever watch yugioh? Where Yugi can speak to his other self? That's basically the same thing here.**


	9. Chapter 9

**HERE'S ANDREW'S PART! MAKE HIM PROUD AND REVIEW!**

Matthew woke up and looked around.

The area around him which was luscious with forest was now decimated. Smoke was coming off from the lifeless trees which were damaged in the fray. The young teen saw his ally Equinox, who had taken a fatal blow for him, was, with the help of Ahry, getting back on his feet. Matthew walked over and said "you ok?"

Equinox waved his hand "I-I'm ok. Just don't touch me. I'm still expelling the lightning in my body"

Matthew nodded and glared at Ahry. "And where were you Ms. Shadow Adept? We could have used some help"

Ahry giggled. "Well, I was getting some pretty useful information from our friend. Also I'm the reason why she didn't completely obliterate you guys off your feet"

Matthew chuckled "Oh really how so?"

Ahry sighed "I infiltrated her mind and discovered that she's struggling with whatever has her internally. It was because she was holding back that you didn't die" Ahry looked up in the sky. "Though where she went…I'm not sure, but I did find out some useful things that might come in handy" Ahry grinned. "But enough about that…let's talk about you"

Matthew made a face "Me? What about me?"

Ahry walked up to him "Oh ever the modest one…I guess some girls find that cute but as for me…I like more straightforward answers." She began walking around him running her fingers along his neck. "You have quite a special friend living with you don't ya? I think that's what your father and his friend were talking about…" She stopped behind him and wrapped her arms around the young boy.

Matthew felt a bit uneasy but relaxed at the same time. Ahry leaned in and whispered in his ear "Why are you hiding in the boy?"

Matthew's eyes widened and he broke her grip "W-what was that?"

Ahry smirked "I was talking to the Dragon inside you…seems like he doesn't like me that much" she shrugged "oh well…if I were you Matthew I'd be careful…the dragon isn't known to be a 'friendly' individual if he's helping us it's for a reason"

Matthew shook his head and focused the dragon was growling inside him as if trying to tell Matthew that he was being threatened.

Once Equinox finished expelling the lightning from his body, he helped everyone else up. "Is everyone alright?"

There were moans and groans from the group but it seemed that everyone was fine.

Matthew sighed. "What did that thing do to Karis…it took her over and used her against us but how?"

Everyone stayed silent. They couldn't help but feel guilty for holding back during the fight, even if it was against an obvious foe. They didn't want to hurt their friend.

Rief coughed and said. "So…what do we do now? We're completely blind against our opponent and now it has our friend"

Ahry explained "And they might have more soon…" Everyone looked puzzled. Ahry continued "I'll explain when we get back to the old man…we'll need a big brain for this one, I can assure you"

The group agreed and headed back to Patchers. Everyone met up with Kraden whom was eagerly waiting at the Inn.

He saw the worry on everyone's faces and asked "what happened? Where's the…" he meant to inquire about the girl but instead saw one less person in the group "where's Karis?"

They explained what happened at the cliff and the forest and with Karis turning on them and nearly killing them.

Kraden looked down on the floor. "Oh my…this seems too much to believe…"

Matthew asked "Kraden…is there anyway to help her if we found her? Can you…save her?" Kraden shook his head "I don't know what I could do. I don't know of anything that can possess people let alone one as strong as to take over an adept of Karis's caliber"

Ahry continued "I found out some information from Karis while she was berserk" she paused then continued "it's not much but I found out that this thing actually has a title…not so much as a name, she calls herself the Goddess of Wind"

Tyrell coughed "Whoa, whoa…Karis is a goddess? Oh man…I think I should just go and apologize for everything I did…"

Ahry smacked him "Karis isn't the goddess! She's been taken over by it! What's more is that there are four of them! One for each element, and they are trying to get their power back"

Kraden exclaimed "By draining the lighthouses!"

Ahry pointed at him. "Exactly! The goddesses aren't at full power, otherwise they wouldn't need a host to fill in the remaining bit of their power. They are targeting the most powerful adepts of their element to use for their final plan"

Isaac folded his arms. "Which is what exactly?"

Ahry frowned "I'm not sure. It was hard enough to get the info that I did. The Goddess in Karis is angry…very angry and as time passes Karis slowly and slowly slips into her grasp" she sighed "but I do know one more thing. The other Goddesses are out there and they are looking for what they call their 'chosen'"

Rief sighed. "If only we had some kind of lead, we could find the next Goddess and cut her off" Garet slammed the table "Even if we did, you felt how powerful they are how do we combat them?"

Tyrell shot his arms in the air and yelled "Awesome! Some action at last!"

Equinox coughed and said "It seems as though Matthews gift with the Possessor dragon might be one of our best options to use here…but Matthew" Matthew looked at him "you need proper training with the dragon, it is true your power grows exponentially when using him, but at the cost of your stability with your own body you need to find a center with the dragon to properly tap into his powers"

Ahry cut him off "and not to let it take over…"

Matthew slumped in his seat. Equinox shook his head "Don't be upset. Myself and Ahry will train you as best as we can to help you harness his powers"

Matthew shook his head. "But we don't have time! Karis is out there and we need to find her and get that spirit out of her!"

Equinox sighed. "The three of us are really the only ones that can sustain through the attacks of the goddesses. We held back so we could as certain if Karis could be separated. But I fret that we may need to weaken her before we can do that" he stood up and walked over to Matthew and rested his hand on him "And there is only one way to do that…we'll have to fight" Matthew sighed not wanting to think that he'll have to do the inevitable.

Isaac spoke up "Kraden…is there anything in any history book that you know of that mentions these 'goddesses'?"

Kraden shook his head "I had no idea that such creatures existed. Nothing in my years of research ever mentioned them once"

Equinox spoke up "Kraden…there's a tome in Anemos Sanctum that is named the Tome of Time. It is as old as the first writers in Weyard. You need to find it and examine it. If there is anything that references the goddesses it's that tome"

Kraden looked at him with shock. "The Tome of Time? The ancient document that was thought lost to the scholars in Weyard? Why do you…"

Equinox shook his head "It's been sealed away for a reason…but now we need it"

Kraden nodded, Isaac spoke up "then myself, Rief, and Garet will go with Kraden to Anemos. We can teleport to Contigo so it won't take time to travel there"

Everyone nodded.

Ahry continued. "And I, Equinox and Tyrell will take Matthew and help him with the harnessing of his power"

Rief interrupted "Umm…can you guys go talk to my mom about this? I think we're going to need as much help as we can"

Equinox nodded "Agreed. We'll contact Mia about this and while we're there, we will help train Matthew"

Isaac nodded. "Then, we will meet up at Imil."

Everyone nodded and went outside. Tyrell nudged Ahry and asked "hey…why am I going to help train him? I don't know anything about his freaky dragon powers"

Ahry giggled "well that's simple…we need a test dummy"

Tyrell's face exploded with shock "WHAT?! I am not being used as some…some"

Ahry grabbed him and pulled him to where Equinox was channelling his teleport.

He finished his sentence "some…tool?" with a flash of light they began to head to Imil where they would try to control the terrible power that Matthew possesses and to warn a friend whose sights are set by another whose power is as vast and mighty as the ocean itself.

**Lol, yeah. Using Tyrell as a test dummy seriously surprised me too. Though I had to admit it was a hilarious idea. ^^ You'll see how much our poor Tyrell will have to go through. **


	10. Chapter 10

Back the Anemos Sanctum, the place was calm and silent. Suddenly, a powerful flash of light struck the ground.

Isaac, Garet, Matthew, Tyrell, Rief, Kraden, Equinox and Arhy were standing in a tight circle.

"All right." Equinox said. "Kraden, you know where the library is. We'll leave you here. Isaac, do you know teleport?"

The veteran Adept nodded. "Of course. One of my first psynergy."

"Good. Normally, you shouldn't have any problems leaving this place." He started channelling his Teleport.

"WAIT!"

Everyone looked at Tyrell. "DAD! FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE, PLEASE HELP-mmmph"

Arhy covered his mouth with her hand. She was fighting hard not to laugh. "Oh please don't try and say some stupid sissy stuff. We need you~" she nodded at Equinox who once again started channelling his psynergy.

There was a bright flash. Then, they were gone.

* * *

The group landed in the outskirts of Imil. Equinox had preferred not to teleport directly in the city, not to scare the inhabitants.

"WELL, IT'S F- COLD HERE!" Tyrell yelled. He got beaten pretty badly.

Arhy took a hammer that materialized out of nowhere and brought it crashing on him. Equinox slammed his two fists onto his head, and Matthew cast Spire. All this done simultaneously.

Needless to say, Tyrell was out cold.

"He forgets about his language." Equinox hissed, as he picked him up, and flung him over his shoulder.

Arhy giggled furiously at the way Tyrell's face was. She proceeded into pinching his nose.

The Fire Adept yawned.

Arhy did the same thing again.

Tyrell mumbled.

Arhy repeated it a third time.

This time, it took everyone by surprise. Tyrell started singing.

Equinox almost dropped the boy; Arhy squealed and jumped in Matthew's arms, who nearly tripped over his two feet.

"MAKE HIM SHUT UP!" Equinox cried. "BEFORE I SUMMON ECLIPSE ON HIM!"

Arhy burst out laughing and tried to silence the boy.

Matthew watched in amusement, as Equinox roared random insults and threats, and Arhy who desperately tried to make Tyrell shut up, to no avail.

"MATTHEW! HELP ME!" Arhy cried, who was now beginning to panic.

"YOU HAVE THREE SECONDS BEFORE I UNLEASH IRIS!"

Matthew, laughing madly, walked up to them. He leaned over and whispered in Tyrell's ear, "Hey Tyrell, I have bunch for cookies for you."

Tyrell immediately shut up. He started mumbling again. "Cookies?…for me?...Why sure…back up the carriage…"

Equinox sighed in relief. "Thank you." He proceeded in walking normally again towards Imil. He fired a venomous glare at Arhy, who looked away silently, and too innocently. "Ain't my fault if he sings bad."

Matthew laughed as the two bickered like little children. '_They must be brother/sister_' he thought.

Matthew saw a vision of himself appear next to him. It was his possessed body. "They're old friends." The dragon answered simply.

Matthew noticed that his ally was glaring. "What's the matter? I felt you getting all riled up when Arhy started asking me questions."

The vision presented him a cold shoulder. "Arhy and I…we don't get along." He seemed to remember something. '_Since that day…_'

Matthew saw that he was bringing up painful memories. He changed the subject.

"So apparently, I'm going to train to use your powers freely."

The vision fired a cold glare. "I know."

"And I see you don't like that."

"I don't like having my powers being used by someone else."

Matthew looked at the two guardians. Arhy was march-walking ahead of Equinox, who was trying to hide his embarrassment. "We were allied since we share a common enemy."

The vision of the possessed human glared at the Earth Adept. "Correction. I'm your ally ever since I was betrayed by Menardi. I don't want to bring that subject up okay?"

"They still believe that you're our enemy who wants us all dead."

"Excluding Sveta, Karis and maybe Kraden, no one is aware of our pact. I'd like to remind you also that Equinox and I have been arch enemies-and we still are-during the Elemental War."

"You fought with Darkness, and he, Light."

"Exactly." The Red Eyed Venotic Dragon drilled his red eyes into Matthew's steel blue. "Listen, I agree to help you control my powers to the fullest. I just want one thing in exchange."

"What's that?"

The vision looked back at Matthew. "I want-"

"ARHY! STOP POKING ME DAMMIT!"

"BUT I WANNA RIDE!"

"YOU'RE OLD ENOUGH TO WALK ALREADY!"

There was a long pause.

"ARHY! STOP DOING THOSE SAD PUPPY EYES! IT'S PATHETIC!"

Red Eyes Venotic Dragon sighed. "Silence them for least three minutes please?"

Matthew only laughed.

* * *

The four of them finally reached Imil. Equinox and Arhy had transformed into humans so they could blend better into the city. Equinox had transformed into Siegfried, a strong warrior who had black long hair and water blue eyes.

Arhy transformed into a teenager girl with blond hair and cheerful brown eyes. "Hey Speedy-Gon-Zalles, how did you manage to last a month in this form?"

"Speedy WHAT?" Equinox cried, freaked out by what the girl had just called him.

Arhy burst out laughing. "I love teasing you. You're so much fun." She walked playfully into the city.

Equinox looked at the unconscious Tyrell. "Any idea how to wake him up?" he asked Matthew.

"Watch carefully." Matthew whispered in Tyrell's ear. "Guess what Tyrell."

"Zzz...what?"

Matthew pulled his head back, and then yelled at the top of his voice in the boy's ear. "YAAR! I'LL HAVE YA STRIPPED IN A GIRL'S CHANGING ROOM AND GIVE A PERMISSIONPASS TO KARIS TO ALLOW HER TO SPARK PLASMA YOU FOREVER!"

As soon as he had finished saying that, there was a flash, as Tyrell was hugging Equinox tightly; pure terror filled his eyes and face.

Matthew started laughing uncontrollably. "Now you know."

Poor Equinox could only shake his head. "I can't believe it. I'm in charge of children..."

"Who already came here?" Matthew asked, looking at the wooden houses. People were swarming in the streets, laughing, throwing snowballs and doing other random stuff.

"I did." Arhy announced, punching the air.

"Great. Lead the way."

Everyone looked at Arhy who shot back a look of confusion. "What?"

"You said you came here before. Lead the way to Mia's place." Equinox said

Arhy scratched her head. "Well, that makes almost a century that I didn't come here, so I don't think..."

Equinox sighed. "I guess we'll have to split up. We'll ask the others for information. We meet back here...let's say...half an hour, how's that?"

Everyone nodded. Equinox went left, Arhy went right, Tyrell returned from where they came from and Matthew went deeper into the city.

* * *

Matthew looked at the sky. He sighed sadly. _'I sure wish Karis were here...I can't think straight..._' he shook his head. '_No, I need to concentrate and look for Mia. It's the only way for me to save her._' He took a locket around his neck, and opened it. '_Don't worry Karis. I'll save you. Just hold on._'

He walked deeper into Imil. He quickly reached the center of it. Matthew sighed. '_I guess that I'll go back to find the others n-_' he stopped short in his tracks. His eyes went wide. Next thing he knew was that he had dived for cover behind a large lump of packed snow, praying that they hadn't seen him. '_Oh god, not now!_'

Some random person spoke "Rats, I thought I saw him. Sorry."

There was a couple of 'awww's.

Matthew heard them start chattering between one another. He held his head. '_God DAMMIT! Not even Karis and Sveta talk so much!_'

He thought he heard the footsteps come closer. "Look! Isn't this cute?"

"Oh my god! I want one just like it!"

Matthew peeked over the pack of snow. His eyes widened in fear. He heard the Possessor Dragon. '_Smart move boy. Hiding just in front of a clothes store. Whaddya expect? Women these days are-'_

"Red Eyes please shut up! This isn't the moment!" Matthew silently hissed at the vision, who just grinned, and watched the show.

One girl in the group of female teens caught Matthew's eyes staring at them. "LOOK! THERE HE IS!"

'_Hope you're good at running'_

Matthew ignored the Dragon's cheekiness and ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

* * *

Arhy walked around the city, but could not find the woman she was obliged to search for. She sighed in disappointment. "Oh, better give up. I hope the others were luckier than I was." She looked around distractingly. She saw a black coat in front of a window. "OMG this is so cute!" she said, her eyes sparkling.

She glanced around. Who needed money? She could just warp in and out with the prize in half a sec. She started channelling her dark psynergy.

"Arhy, what are doing?"

Arhy squeaked, and stop charging her power. Tyrell walked towards her, his eyebrow raised. "Equi-I mean Siegfried asked me to keep an eye on you."

Arhy stuck out an innocent smile. "Nothing. I was just looking at the clothes~"

"Right. Why were you even about to use your psynergy?"

Trapped! No wait! There was probably a way. "I was charging my psynergy?"

Tyrell face-palmed. "Arhy, I saw you do so."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

Tyrell rolled his eyes. Whatever. At least he stopped her before she blew up the window. "So, any luck with Mia?"

"Naw, I gave up a few minutes ago. I hope Matthew and Siegfried had greater luck in finding her."

The two of them heard a rumbling. They turned to the left. Matthew bolted past them, fear portrayed on his face. "TALK LATER! RUN NOW!"

"What's with him?" Arhy asked once he had disappeared from view.

"I dunno, maybe he-" he stopped when he turned away from Matthew had disappeared.

Grabbing Arhy, he dove out of the way, just in time to avoid a large group of girls who seemed to be running after Matthew

"I LOVE YOU MATTHEW!"

"PLEASE MARRY ME!"

Arhy and Tyrell watched the group run to the distance. "I take it that Matthew's famous here…" Arhy said.

Tyrell shook his head. "When you're the son of a legend, defeated the Mountain Roc, saved the world from the Grave Eclipse, Defeated Dullahan and the Possessor Dragon and have been chosen by the Sol Blade, what kind of girl won't fall for him?"

Arhy giggled. Matthew had a fangirl group? Oh god this was going to be fun! She just needed Equinox and this will be a blast!

* * *

Equinox, still his Siegfried disguise, found himself wondering why he suddenly felt bad about not keeping an eye on Arhy himself. He shook his head. He'll get her if she did anything.

He asked an old lady where he could find the healer of the town. She gestured to a large house. After thanking her, he knocked on the door, which opened almost instantly. Equinox found himself staring in the eyes of an eight year old boy.

"Are you a big green bean?"

"Justin! Be polite!" a shocked voice said

"Yes Mia. Sorry sir."

Equinox scratched the back of his head. His long, thin dark green cloak probably made him think that.

A beautiful blue haired lady appeared in front of him. She looked at him. "Hello, sorry for my apprentice's manners. He forgets them sometimes. I'm Mia."

Equinox nodded. "Nice to meet you Mia." He paused and looked around. "May I talk to you privately?"

Mia looked at him suspiciously, before allowing him in. "Justin, Megan! That shall be enough for today! Go home."

The eight two eight year old children squealed, before racing out the door, shouting: "Thank you Mia! Bye!"

Equinox watched them leave. He, then, turned to Mia. "Sorry for disturbing you, but what I have to say is pretty important." Seeing the experienced Adept listen, he allowed himself to continue. "As crazy as this might sound, it is the truth."

Equinox told her everything that happened till now. "I know it sounds crazy, but it's the truth."

Mia nodded gently. "You know, I do believe."

Equinox blinked in surprise. "Not even hesitating?"

"No. Even here, there's a monster that attacked."

Equinox looked at Mia, his eyes wide. "What!"

"Earth based. Me and the few Adepts here forced it away and put a barrier up. It keeps the monster out right now, though I don't think the barrier will hold forever." She got up. "I will help you. I don't want Imil, or my two children to be in danger."

Equinox nodded. "I was planning on training Matthew to use the power of the Possessor Dragon on his own. Do you to help? We'll fight the monster in exchange"

Mia nodded. "I'll do what is necessar-wait, where's Matthew?" her voice had an edge of fear in it.

"Somewhere in the city. Why? We split up to look for you."

Mia's eyes went absolutely wide. "If we're too late, then I'll kill you myself."

Ignoring Equinox's confused look, she dashed towards the door, and opened it. She barely got three paces past the door when she saw the blond boy.

"MATTHEW! OVER HERE! QUICKLY!"

The earth Adept ran as fast as he could towards her. Equinox was wondering what was wrong when he saw the group of girls running after him. Matthew dove past Mia, in the house. Mia slammed the door shut, and strengthened it with ice. There was a great 'WHAM' as the whole house shook.

Equinox looked at the out-of-breath Matthew who was sprawled on the ground, and Mia who was leaning against the door. Acting as though nothing happened, he peered out the window. He looked at the two of them, and then exploded in peals of laughter

"Comment *pant pant* and die *pant*"

"So, how are we going to get out of here?" Mia asked.

"Just stay near me. I'll fool the girls outside with a vision." Equinox said. A vision of Matthew appeared in front of them. "Pretty good huh? All right. Run around the city, but avoid going near us."

The hologram ran, and jumped through the window. A loud rumble could be heard as the girls bolted after the fake Matthew.

"I wonder how Karis will act if I tell her this…"

Matthew ignored him. "Let's go!"

Arhy received a mental note from Equinox. '_Found Mia. She's going to help us. Get the training grounds ready, and make sure it's FAR away from the fan girls._'

Arhy grinned. She grabbed Tyrell. "Ready test dummy?"

Tyrell's eyes went wide. "OMG SOMEONE SAVE ME!"

Arhy laughed evilly as she teleported to a small lonesome plain. "This looks good." She first silenced Tyrell, and then got to work. "I'm going to have the time of my life."

**Lol, yep Fangirls. Got the idea from a Pokemon fanfic someone else wrote. I just couldn't resist. Poor Matthew...**


	11. Chapter 11

**ANDREW'S PART IS HERE! THIS WILL BE IT FOR THIS WEEK PEOPLE! ENJOY!**

Ahry finished the preparations and stood in the middle of the plain waiting patiently.

Matthew appeared five minutes later. He stood opposite of Ahry. She pointed at him and said "ok kid, this is where we will train…you and your friend ready?"

Matthew nodded and asked "so what are going to do?"

Ahry folded her arms "we are going to see what makes the dragon in you…tick so to speak that way we can get you and him to properly merge minds with one another so you can access his powers, and vice versa, without having only the one mind dominant in you"

Matthew laughed. "Two minds are better than one I guess"

Ahry sighed "I see this is going to take a while…but we're limited on time so we need to focus here" Ahry went into a battle stance "I hope your ready for me Matty boy" she winked at him

Matthew jumped and shook his head. "Hey wait a minute! What exactly am I supposed to be doing here?"

Ahry giggled. "Fight like you normally do. But don't worry. Equinox said to take it easy on you, so I guess I have no choice."

Matthew nervously drew his Sol blade and readied himself. "I-I'm ready Ahry"

Ahry smiled. "Good!" Without hesitation, she sent her shadow and attached it to Matthew's. It slowly rose up behind him and stabbed him in the back with a dark dagger.

Matthew gasped for air and felt his chest, which, to his surprise, left no mark. Matthew began panting. "W-what was that?"

He heard a faint growl and saw his possessed self appear beside him. There was a wound in his back that pierced through his chest. "Cunning…very cunning. She's not attacking you, she's attacking me directly"

Matthew blinked. "She can do that?"

The dragon snarled. "Do not let her looks fool you. She's the guardian of the void for a reason. Her attacks are unpredictable, which make them more deadly"

Matthew faced Ahry whom said, "Hey if your talking to him, tell him to come out and face me already"

Matthew gawked "I thought we were training!"

Ahry sighed. "In order for us to do that, you two need to come to a mutual understanding and share each others power, only then can we face these goddesses" Ahry thought to herself for a minute and smirked "yes…that just might work" she melded with the shadows and disappeared.

Matthew ran into the centre and looked around. "She…disappeared!"

The dragon sighed. "Way to point out the obvious…"

Before Matthew could react, Ahry materialized in front of him, grabbed his face and kissed him on the lips. Matthew was frozen with shock and confusion. Arhy held the kiss for a little bit, then released and moved back.

Matthew dropped to his knees and shivered. "W-w-what did you d-do?" With each passing moment, Matthew grew weaker and weaker.

Ahry giggled and said "that little kiss we just had left its mark. It's draining you away to nothing…you have to understand, it's nothing personal but we need to speed this along and I'm sure Equinox would have never let me do that." She licked her lips. "Although I gotta say…your not the worst kiss I've had." Seeing Matthew flush, she giggled and continued "I can see why Karis likes you" Matthew tried to stand up but his legs refused.

Matthew struggled to stand but to no avail. Ahry looked at him and said

"Well, well quite the predicament wouldn't ya say? Your energy is being sapped away till your bone dry. I wonder how you could remedy this…"she paused then smiled "I know a way, you could get your dragon friend to take your place for you, surely all his energy would be enough to break my draining effect" she giggled then continued "but that's right how could I forget? He's been severely hurt from my previous attack, and I don't think he would last long" she clapped her hands. "Looks like you don't have a choice…better merge minds and share the burden. It's the only way you two will survive"

Matthew gasped for air. His possessed self appeared beside him. "As much as I hate to admit it…she's right we need to do this Matthew, otherwise you won't make it out of this."

Matthew gawked. "What do you mean…YOU'RE IN AS BAD AS SHAPE AS ME!"

The dragon snuffed. "Details, details…Matthew I'm going to suppress my power to match yours. Use that and guide my strength to you…"

Matthew struggled to lean on one knee. "I hope…this works." He focused as best as he could to sense the dragon's power. It was rough to sense it, but Matthew saw it. He focused all his remaining psyenergy, and overlapped the dragon's to match. In seconds a burst of light emitted from beneath him. Matthew's eyes turned red, and his claws emerged, but the markings and fangs remained absent during the transformation.

The light cleared and Matthew looked at Ahry. He stood up and faced her with his new form.

Ahry laughed excitingly and said. "Well done Matthew! You did it…how do you feel?"

Matthew looked at his hands and felt his face he spoke as the dragon and himself at the same time. "It's…weird I feel so alive and yet… calm as if I now have the strength to carry this burden"

Ahry nodded "can you see the dragon?"

Matthew shook his head "No but I can hear him…we share the same eyes and mouth now… we are balanced"

Ahry smiled and went to grab Tyrell. She took the gag she used to silence him, and untied him.

Tyrell yelled "Oh Matthew! I saw you kissing Ahry just wait until I tell Karis next time I see her!" He laughed and turned to Ahry. "And as for you, why the hell did you gag me! I could barely breathe let alone talk!"

Ahry sighed. "That was the point…"

Tyrell gawked. "What did you say?!"

Ahry forced an innocent smile. "Oh nothing…nothing at all".

Ahry faced Matthew and announced: "Ok next part of the training!" she pushed Tyrell towards Matthew. "Test your new strength…"

Tyrell shook his head. "Oh no…I'm not going up against that. I've seen what that dragon can do." Tyrell turned around and saw Matthew already in front of him up close.

Matthew smiled. "It's ok Tyrell…I won't hurt you"

Tyrell jumped back, squealing "HOLY CRAP! HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!"

Matthew laughed. "I ran over here…I'm a lot faster now" he ran to the nearest boulder and lifted it with ease "and stronger now as well." Tossing it aside, he began channelling his psyenergy and in an instant bellowed "Grave Prison!" Stone spires erupted from the ground and encased Tyrell in them. "And I have the dragon's knowledge as well"

Tyrell whimpered and waved a miniature white flag.

Ahry gawked at him. "What the-where did you get that?"

Tyrell sobbed "I made it a while back and kept it on me since-waiting for the right time to use it"

Ahry shook her head and smiled at Matthew. "I'm glad that you are finding the benefits from this" she walked up to him "but unfortunately there is one last piece of the training you must complete…and that's your willpower".

* * *

On the outskirts of Imil, Equinox was escorting Mia to the training ground. He looked at her and said "don't worry; I'll take Tyrell with me so we can attack that dragon that came here. You won't have to worry about it coming to Imil"

Mia sighed in relief. "Again, I can't thank you enough for helping me with this. I don't even know where it came from in the first place"

Equinox shook his head "A lot of things are out of place at the moment, but with help from everyone, I'm sure we can prevail"

Mia giggled and looked ahead at the empty plain where Ahry, Tyrell and Matthew were located. "Oh…is that them over there?"

Equinox looked ahead and saw what she was pointing out "I believe so"

Mia looked further ahead. "Is Tyrell…waving a white flag?"

Equinox grinned "Yep. It's definitely them" they hurried to catch up with their comrades.

* * *

Matthew looked confused "what do you mean willpower?"

Ahry began focusing her power. "Unfortunately…you'll see soon enough" her body and face began to change. The shadows around her encircled her.

Mia nudged Equinox and asked "what is she doing?"

Equinox scratched his chin "Well she's changing her form…that much I know but I don't know what she's turning into" he thought to himself '_what are you planning…we never agreed on this_'

After a couple of minutes Ahry took the form of Menardi an old foe of Isaac. She faced Matthew and said "now…let's see who has the strongest willpower".

It didn't take long for the dragon inside Matthew to boil over with rage, he grunted and growled the markings began appearing on his face and fangs began taking shape.

Matthew was losing control.

Ahry yelled. "Don't let him take over! His urges become your own, but you must come to a centre!"

Matthew pulled himself up and slammed, the ground causing it to shake violently. The dragon took control of Matthew and dashed for Ahry who at the last second, dodged his grab. The dragon bellowed "MENARDI!" and began his pursuit again. Ahry materialized a scythe similar to the one Menardi used, and caught his assault. She pushed him back and hit him in the stomach with the pole end of the weapon. But before Ahry could retract, the dragon grabbed the end and pulled himself towards her. He grabbed Ahry by the throat and clenched tightly. Ahry desperately gasped for air.

The dragon yelled in her face "YOU DARE TAKE THAT FORM?! INSOLENT WITCH I"VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR TRICKS!"

Just when Ahry began to tear up, Equinox dashed into the fray and hit the dragon in the face knocking him off balance and surrendering his grip from Ahry. She gasped and coughed for air. Equinox stood in front of the dragon and held out his hand.

"This ends NOW!" the dragon snarled and roared "I SWORE I WOULD TAKE MY REVENGE! DO NOT DENY ME THAT GUARDIAN OF LIGHT!"

Equinox refused to move and simply said "last warning…" The dragon leapt for Equinox, who channelled his power and roared "Aurora Flash!" A bright light penetrated Matthew, and threw him in the air, and sent him plummeting to the ground. His face and body returned to normal and he quietly lay in the snow.

* * *

After everyone took the wounded to Imil, Equinox was tending to Ahry's wounds while Mia was seeing to Matthew. Equinox kneeled in front of her and asked. "Ok what the hell was that about?"

Ahry, whom had returned to original form, broke eye contact and said "beats me"

Equinox turned her face. "Don't ignore this Ahry…you almost lost your life out there"

Ahry smacked his hand away. "You said to train him and I was. It's not my fault he can't sustain the will to keep up the power"

Equinox shook his head. "We were only supposed to get him to establish the link, which was more than what we could have hoped for. You should have ended it at that instead of provoking the dragon."

Ahry coughed "Yeah well…he has to learn. We can't baby him through this"

Equinox sighed and stood up to look outside. "I didn't extinguish the dragons life, I merely knocked him unconscious. He'll be resting in Matthew now"

Ahry slowly stood up. "That's fine I suppose…"

Equinox turned around and held Ahry. "Why did you do that…what were you trying to prove?" Ahry laughed. "You've known me for so long…do I look like the type of girl to just give away her secrets?" She felt the warmth of Equinox's hug and slowly held his arm "you're warm…" she whispered.

Equinox held her tightly "I was afraid…I was going to loose you"

Ahry closed her eyes. "Please Equinox…don't do this…" she was cut off by something light and soft enclosing around her. Equinox had opened his wings and began wrapping her in them "Your…wings…"

Equinox smiled "what of it?"

Ahry whispered "what if…someone sees you?"

Equinox shrugged "I don't care"

Ahry slowly broke her way out "I…we can't…Equinox you know we can't"

He sighed and nodded "I know…light and dark…they don't mix well." He went for the door, retracted his wings and said "I'm going to get some air…you get some good rest and apologize to Matthew in the morning."

He shut the door and went outside. Ahry watched him walk out and wiped a tear from her face "I'm…sorry" she whispered.

* * *

Mia left Matthew's room and went outside for a walk. She thought to herself '_oh man…that boy sure can take some hits.'_

She headed towards the edge of the town and followed the shoreline that overlooked the ocean.

"It's a nice night. I wonder how many more we'll have before…" she discontinued her thought "no need to be so negative I gotta do my best for everyone's sake and not just my own."

She walked along the shoreline until she saw a lone girl sitting with her feet touching the water. Mia rushed over to the girl and thought '_oh dear…in this weather she'll catch her death of cold and what is a girl doing out here?_'

She stopped beside her and looked down. "Hi there"

The girl didn't respond

"My name is Mia…can you tell me yours?"

Still no answer

"A little shy are you? Well that's ok. We should take you back to your parents. I'm sure they're worried sick about you"

The girl stood up and looked out to the ocean. She spoke softly "You said your name was…Mia?"

Mia nodded. "Why yes that's right"

The girl didn't move. "Can I ask you a question Mia?"

Mia looked perplexed but nodded. "Ok sure, but we got to go back after you do."

The girl stared blankly into the distance and slowly grinned. "Do you care about the water as much as I do…my chosen?"

A blue energy began to encircle Mia.

**And there you have it. Just a quick reminder: Menardi betrayed the dragon who had sworn revenge. That's why he was pissed off when Ahry transformed.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Whatsup everyone? The next few chapters are out as promised!**

**One of you mentioned that only girls were chosen right now: good point. I didn't even notice it. But relaxed, Andrew was smart enough to choose two guys to balance the whole thing (something I didn't even noticed up till now either.)**

**As for people saying that my writing was of better quality, then let me tell you: Andrew has all the best ideas. It's thanks to him that this story exists, so give him a bit of credit too. And there's progress in his grammar. We're finishing the story, and he writes a lot better than before!**

**Now then, let the chapter begin! I wrote this one!**

Garet angrily threw a book on the ground. "THIS IS JUST USELESS!" he yelled.

Kraden looked up from his book. He peered at the howling fire Adept over the rim of his glasses. "Garet, nothing is useless. You just can't pick up the right information."

Garet glared at the old man. "The only kind of information I can pick up is the one about a person BEGGING for a fight."

Kraden sighed, and returned to his book, knowing that it would be a waste of time to argue with him.

His apprentice, Rief, who was busy looking through the shelves, had other ideas. "You know Garet, you have to take it cool once in a while. Reading is good for you."

"Everything in excess is bad for you."

"You've read two books in four hours. I've just finished my fifth."

"You're a bookworm. Because of that, you lack the muscles."

"Instead of making smart remarks, make yourself useful and help me grab that book up there."

Kraden lightly chuckled at Rief's comment.

"Found anything guys?" Isaac yelled at the otherside of the library.

"No, not yet. Any luck?" Rief shouted back.

"I'm afraid not."

Kraden shut his book. His didn't give much information. He walked towards a shelf, and was about to take out another one, when a small book caught his eye.

This one was brown and very old. The spine of the book was damaged, and the covers seemed to be at the verge of ripping.

Curious, he pulled it out of its location. He gently opened it with his wrinkled hands. The papers were yellow with age.

He found the title of the book. It was written with tiny pieces of melted gold. He read;

"GARET GIMME THE GOD DAMN BOOK ALREADY!"

Kraden's voice was drowned by the teenager's yell. He looked up and saw Garet keeping a book just out of Rief's reach. The old man shook his head and returned to his discovery.

He carefully started reading quietly to himself. With each word he read, the harder it was to hide his gasp.

"Hey everyone." He yelled. "I found something." The three others arrived shortly. "Listen"

* * *

_Karis struggled to regain control of her body. But whatever this thing was, she was a whole lot stronger than her, and resisted easily. All she could do was force her to hold back her attacks._

_She had seen the fight against Matthew, Arhy and Equinox. She prayed that Matthew was okay, but seeing the Possessor Dragon, he probably was._

_Equinox seemed to be in one shape. Karis hoped that he would be in battle capacity soon. She needed help._

_Arhy...she could so beat her up right now. That so called 'help' hid in the bushes and waited for her to fly away. She hated her for not helping, and especially because she seemed like the flirty type. The type that could steal Matthew from her._

_Karis saw whatever possessed her body could see. They had been flying for what seemed like forever. But the possessor knew where he-or she-was going._

_She had the impression that they were slowing down._

_A voice boomed in her ears. "Can't have you resist forever girl. I'll silence you for good."_

_Karis saw a city in the distance._

_Her eyes widened when she saw it. The marble houses, the large shopping stands, and the children running up and down the roads. _

_She knew what the goddess was going to do._

_Kalay was about to meet its end._

_Along with the three warriors of Vale who lived there..._

* * *

Matthew snapped awake. He groggily sat up, and felt a piercing pain shoot through him.

"Ow." He croaked, rubbing his chest. "What...happened?"

He suddenly remembered. Red Eyes Venotic Dragon...attacking Arhy...then Equinox...and a sudden blast of light.

A vision of the Possessor Dragon in Matthew's form appeared. "_Hey kid."_ It said quietly. The vision was sitting on the ground, its arms folded and leaning against the wall. "_Are you okay_?"

Matthew winced at the pain in his chest, and nodded. "More or less in one piece."

The dragon looked away. "_Good_."

A silence passed between them.

"_Matthew_."

"Yeah?"

"_I'm sorry. I didn't want you hurt. But that witch really pushed me to my limit. I hate her..._"

"She was trying to help..."

"_It looked like she was trying to kill us_."

* * *

Matthew sighed. He knew he was wasting his energy in trying to reason with the dragon. When he was in a pretty bad mood (which he usually was), he was as stubborn as a mule.

A shout snapped him out of his thoughts. "AHA! Here's the bizarre dude who's supposed to be my best friend!"

The vision of Matthew's self shot a death glare through the wall. If looks could kill, the wall in front of him would've ceased to exist, and probably the house behind too.

Matthew couldn't stop grinning at the dragon's reaction of Tyrell's visit, and of Tyrell himself.

"How's life bro? Hope I didn't hurt you too much."

"Naw! I've just got my back broken, but Mia healed it. I'll be avenged eventually."

Matthew nodded. "How?"

Tyrell looked away. "Well I was going through Equinox's stuff, and I found this." He took out a camera. Matthew's grin instantly disappeared. "I went through it-without him knowing of course-and I found a very interesting picture." He showed the screen of the camera to Matthew.

It was the picture Equinox took back at Patcher's Place, when he and Karis was kissing. Matthew felt his face turn scarlet.  
"I can also tell your little friend that Ahry kissed you."

"It was a trap you idiot."

"I thought so, but still, it's not that bad. Karis is the really jealous type. I'd love to see her face when I tell her that."

"YOU WILL TELL HER NOTHING!" Matthew cried as he reached out for him. He suddenly winced at the pain, and pulled away, rubbing his side. "Ow…"

Tyrell grinned. "Can't touch me. I need to put your fangirl club aware of this picture. I wonder what they'll do…"

Matthew watched him go. "Actually, that would be a pretty good idea." He said to himself

"Well for once he decided to make himself useful." Red Eyes Venotic Dragon said. Matthew noticed that he was grinning.

"What's so funny?"

"Equinox is outside."

"So?"

"So are your fangirls."

"So?"

"Tyrell is going out to see them right?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Equinox doesn't like it when we go through his stuff without him knowing."

Matthew stayed silent. He, then, burst out laughing.

* * *

The blue energy began to wrap itself around Mia. "You're mine!" the girl cried. The woman disappeared from view. The girl transformed into a tall, blue, humanoid shape. "Warriors of Vale…so easy to trick."

Suddenly, there was a cracking sound coming from the sphere Mia was imprisoned in.

"What?"

Beams of light shone through the prison, and suddenly, the sphere exploded. Mia stood there, her limbs outstretched. Her face was masked with determination.

The humanoid growled. "Your appearances belie your strength."

Mia simply smiled. "Equinox told me about Karis. I had small doubts when I saw you, but I have to admit that you startled me."

"That pathetic guardian. He won't be much help anyways."

She cast Ice Missle, but instead of having three of them appear, hundreds and thousands of them appeared. "Die Adept."

The missiles became blurs, and dashed towards Mia.

But the woman simply raised her arm. The Psynergy attack stopped in mid-air, just when it was about to hit her.

"W-what?"

Mia spun her hand around. The Ice Missiles turned, and faced the humanoid.

"Go." She said softly.

Instantly, the psynergy obeyed, and was flying back at the person who cast it, stronger than ever.

The humanoid had just the time to bring up a shield to cover herself. "My sister invaded her mind so easily…"

Mia jerked her head up. '_She must be talking about the Jupiter Goddess…does this mean…she's a goddess too?_' "I'm not one of the Warriors of Vale for no reason."

The Mercury goddess growled. She conjured a tsunami. "I'll wash you and your city away!"

The tsunami was enormous-almost the size of the elemental Lighthouses-but that didn't bother Mia. She raised her two arms, and the tsunami just dissolved. It disappeared in thin air.

There was a moment of shocked silence, until Mia decided to take on the fight.

She concentrated her psynergy in a small ball, and then fired a beam of water.

Mercury knocked it aside easily.

Mia prepared another one, but before she could fire it, something hard hit her on the back of the head. She fell over, her consciousness fading.

"Finally." She heard Mercury hiss. Mia saw her evil grin. "I may now possess you without trouble."

Mia didn't find the energy needed to struggle.

"I must also remind you that, after possessing you, I can release the shield on the city, protecting it from the dragon."

"NO!" Mia shouted, before fainting for good.

**Heh, none of you were expecting Mia to go down without a fight I hope. This is only a portion of the power of the warriors of vale! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Next chapter written by Andrew! This time, we're focused on Karis.**

PS: I hope you like Windshipping.

The Goddess Jupiter in Karis's body landed outside Kalay and began to approach its stone steps.

Karis herself was afraid of what the Goddess might do, or even more so of what she was planning. She heard Jupiter's voice echo in her head.

"That last fight took a lot out of you…you stopped me from killing those fools that opposed my wrath." Her voice grew darker. "I don't like to be refused"

Karis yelled in her head. "What are you doing here? There's nothing for you in this town!" Jupiter laughed. "Nothing for me, yes…however for you that's a different story." She began to walk up the steps. "You're a weak little girl who has an extraordinary amount of my Psynergy. But somehow, you still refuse me to use my full strength." The guards in front of the main gate saw Karis approaching and waved at her.

The goddess smirked and begun channelling her lightning. "I don't need you Whisper…I need you broken!"

Karis became horror struck as she realized what Jupiter was going to use her for to accomplish.

* * *

"Ivan wake up before I Spark Plasma you to Monday!"

That was the last thing Ivan heard before he was smacked on the head by his wife, Sheba. He jolted up and looked around at his workshop, then back to Sheba.

"Sorry…guess I pulled another all night work session." He chuckled nervously.

Sheba shook her head. "Seriously Ivan…when will you put down the wrench and just get a good night sleep?"

Ivan scratched the back of his head. "But I'm almost done my latest invention." He ran over and grabbed a rubber suit and a small metal tank. "See with this here…we Wind Adepts can use our psynergy to channel air into these tanks and wear the suits to breathe underwater! Imagine what we can discover on the ocean floor without having to worry about air!"

Sheba sighed. "That's just lovely dear…but seriously put that away. Jenna has come over for afternoon tea."

Ivan looked shocked. "Oh that's right! Jenna was supposed to meet us today." Embarrassed, Ivan ran over to the next room shouting; "Let me get cleaned up I'll be five minutes tops"

Sheba nodded. "Alright, but you better not go back to that workbench!" She went upstairs to meet up with her old friend.

Jenna was waiting in the living room. She looked around and saw some pictures of Ivan, Sheba and Karis in what looked like a family trip they took to Air's Rock.

Jenna smiled and remembered when she and her group went to Air's Rock during their travels to teach Sheba how to use the psynergy Reveal.

"Nice picture huh?"

Jenna jumped a little and placed the photo down. "Oh Sheba…don't startle me like that."

They both giggled. "Sorry didn't mean to do so." Sheba looked at the photos with Jenna. "We had a fun trip that year. Karis was excited to see some of the places we went in our travels." She reached past the photos and brought out one that was hidden in the back. "I think this one is one of my favorites though."

It was a photo of Karis jumping on Matthew's back smiling. In the photo, Matthew was making a face as Karis was about to land on him. "She's really happy in this photo. Those two seem inseparable"

Jenna sighed. "Matthew feels the same way. He tries to hide it, but I know better. I just don't pester him about it because he just goes quiet"

Sheba laughed. "You think those two will ever go out?" Jenna laughed as well "I don't think either Isaac or Ivan could take it".

After a while Ivan had finally come upstairs. Once finished scolding him and hitting him on the head, the three adepts sat down and had some tea and talked about the good old days.

Jenna sipped her tea and asked; "So, how have you two been doing here in Kalay?"

Sheba smiled. "We've been fine. It's different because Karis is always up by Mt. Aleph doing research with the guys, but she visits here and there and stays for a while then goes back." Jenna smiled. "That seems nice. Isaac keeps Matthew for most of the time, so I usually go and visit them whenever I can."

Ivan raised his eyebrow. "I thought you lived with them…are you and Isaac still together or…"

Jenna laughed. "Oh we're still together! It's just I like to travel around. Not just stay in one place for a long time."

The other two nodded. "You're right. There's a lot we didn't get to see and do while we were travelling around."

Ivan sighed "too busy…" the others agreed.

Sheba clapped her hands and said "I know what we should do! Arrange a reunion! We're still in contact with everyone! It would be a great way for us all to catch up"

Jenna nodded "I should be able to pull Isaac and Garet away from their research for at least a little while"

Sheba sighed. "If only I could do the same with him…"

The girls looked at Ivan whom was eating a cookie. He looked at them and said in a muffled voice. "…What?"

A knock came from the front door. The adepts looked over with confusion.

Jenna asked; "You didn't plan to have anyone else over did you?"

Sheba shook her head. "Not that I know of…Ivan go and see who it is will you?"

Ivan got up, walked over and opened the door and saw a couple of kids smiling back at him. "Hello there…what can I do for you kids?"

The children pointed to the town square and said "Mr. Ivan! Karis is back to come visit us!"

They hurried to the town square.

Sheba stood up and asked; "Did I hear that right…did they say Karis is back?"

Ivan nodded. "Yeah…that's weird. She usually writes to us that she's coming over. I wonder what's wrong."

Jenna got up and went out the door. "Well, we should at least go out and say hi if Karis is here"

Ivan and Sheba nodded and went out with Jenna thinking: what's the worse that could happen?

A few kids had gathered in the lively Kalay town square. There were guards and merchants also roaming around and yelling in their shops, advertising their wares and goods. Jenna, Sheba and Ivan looked around and saw that some kids were tugging and playing around Karis, who was standing looking down at her feet.

Ivan looked at the girls and said; "something…doesn't feel right about her. She seems different to me…"

Sheba sighed. "Ivan, she's your daughter. You say this every time she comes back from being around Matthew."

Ivan blushed. "This has nothing to do with that!"

The girls laughed and began to walk over to Karis. The kids hurried along and went to go play around the town.

Sheba looked at Karis and shouted: "Hey Karis! Bit of a surprise seeing you here! You usually write to us before coming back"

Karis grinned. "I apologize mother…I've been rather busy as of late" she raised her head and glared at them "it's just…I've been dying to see you"

A chill ran down Jenna and Sheba's spines. "Karis…you don't look well. Maybe you should come back to the house and sit down. We could make you some of your favorite tea"

Karis shook her head. "No, no what I really want…" she outstretched her arms "is a hug"

Sheba smiled and walked up to her daughter? "Aw sweetie" she said "of course I'll give you a hug" she embraced her daughter and said "I love you Karis"

Inside Karis's head, was the real one shouting "MOM! Don't do it! That's not me! She's a fake"

Jupiter smiled and said; "I love you too mother…"

Sheba's eyes stretched open she gasped for air and looked down to see that Karis's hands were surging with electricity and struck right through her chest.

Sheba coughed up blood and looked at her daughter whom to her was doing nothing but smiling. She whispered "I love you to death".

* * *

Karis was screaming "NOOO!" Tears fell down her face as she bared witness to what Jupiter just did.

She wanted to break free. She wanted to rip this goddess from inside her and tear her apart.

Jupiter's voice echoed inside her head. "You will not turn away girl!"

Karis was forced to witness every grueling, painful second of her mother's life leaving her

* * *

"Do you see that? The sorrow, the pain, the torment, the betrayal in your own mother's eyes?" Karis was sobbing as she was powerless to regain control of herself "THAT IS WHAT WE FELT WHEN WE AWOKE FROM OUR SLUMBER!" Jupiter's voice rang loudly inside Karis's head who was now staring blankly into the soon lifeless Sheba.

Ivan and Jenna were horror struck as to what they just witnessed. The town seemed to grow silent and watched in shock as to what they just saw. Then, suddenly, the townspeople began to scream as they scrambled around to retreat to their homes.

Words such as "soulless monster…" and "cold hearted murderer" were being yelled in the fray by the townsfolk.

Karis tossed Sheba at Jenna's feet and asked "so…who's next?"

Ivan's tears ran down his face. He ran over and kneeled in front of Sheba and did his best to hold back his anger. He placed a hand over her eyes and gently shut them.

"Jenna…" Jenna who was also crying looked at Ivan whom was now standing up. "Take Sheba back to the house…" Jenna wiped her eyes and nodded she picked up her lifeless friend and headed back to the house.

Ivan glared at the creature that looked like his daughter and said; "You…who are you?"

Jupiter laughed. "Why father…it's me what are you talking about?"

Ivan sternly asked "What have you done to my daughter? You are not Karis…you're a monstrosity"

Jupiter's expression fell to an annoyed look. "No…you're the monster. You and all of your kind that little public execution that just happened," Karis's hands began to surge with lightning, "is nothing compared to what I'm going to do to you all!" Jupiter lunged at Ivan to strike him down, but Ivan was already one step ahead.

He head been channeling his own psynergy and yelled "Whirlwind!" he stuck out his hand and unleashed a blast of wind which knocked Jupiter away and made her hit the ground. Ivan turned around to where she landed and yelled; "Bind!" Two seals appeared and formed around Jupiter's hands which dispelled the lightning around them. Ivan sighed and said "you may look like Karis…but you are just creature…" Ivan drew his blade. "One that I will take great satisfaction in killing"

Karis was yelling in her head "DAD it's me! Please help me" she began sobbing. "Why…why can't anyone hear me?"

Ivan's sword was placed on her throat.

Jupiter smirked and taunted. "Well, well I seem to have underestimated you…" she sat up straight and continued. "So go ahead. Exact your revenge on me" Ivan closed his eyes and struggled to keep his hand from shaking "what's the matter? You were so confident a few seconds ago go on…" Jupiter yelled "DO IT!"

Ivan yelled and withdrew his sword and stuck it in the ground. Ivan began panting heavily Jupiter sighed and said "that's what I thought…" with extreme ease she broke out of Ivan's Bind and stood up. "You humans are as foolish as you are weak" she walked to him "I knew you didn't have the gall or resolve to do what needed to be done" she spat on the ground and smirked "pathetic…" she lifted Ivan up.

He looked at her and said "you…bitch!"

Jupiter smiled "well…I am YOUR daughter." She charged her free hand and went to strike Ivan down but before she could, both Ivan and Jupiter heard someone yell "Dragon Fume!"

A large construct of a dragon made of fire appeared and charged Jupiter. It slammed her away from Ivan and into the wall of a nearby building.

Jenna ran over and helped her friend up. "Are you ok?"

Ivan coughed. "No…no I'm not. I couldn't do it Jenna. I…I just can't"

Jenna shook her head. "No one blames you Ivan. It's too hard to do the deed. I know"

Ivan covered his face and said "Jenna, that's not Karis. I know my daughter. She would never do anything like that…but I could have sworn that when I looked at her eyes, I caught a glimpse of Karis…the real Karis not this" Ivan glared at the smoke that came from the impact of the crash. "This…whatever it is"

Jenna put his arm over her shoulder. "We need to get back to Sheba and get out of here. There may still be a chance we can…"

Before she could finish a large bolt lightning struck the house and cleared away the building and the smoke both adepts saw Jupiter walking towards them with a look of death on her.

"I had almost forgotten about you…" She paused in front of them. "The fire adept…the one that my sister considered about." She turned her head. "Though I can now see what she meant when she said that you weren't the one to be chosen…your attacks are easy to snuff out."

Jenna looked behind Jupiter and whispered; "That house…there were people in there!"

Jupiter smiled. "Yes…WERE!" She turned around. "Two adults…two children"

Ivan and Jenna looked disgusted by what Jupiter just said. "You just killed an innocent family…"

Jupiter faced them again. "That attack was meant to wipe out this little town. But it seems that someone still hasn't gotten the message"

Ivan finally realized that his guesses were right "Karis is still inside you!"

Jupiter clapped mockingly. "And so the last horse finally crosses the finish line…yes this is indeed your daughter's body, and I do intend to use her and her power." She grew angry. "But yet even after all this…she still hangs on and tries to fight me. By now I should have complete control" Jupiter ran towards them. "With you out of the picture I can finally silence her for good!"

Ivan called forth his Djinni "Smog!"

With Smog's power Ivan hit Jupiter and blinded in her in a haze. He ran over and picked up his sword.

Jenna ran over to him. "What do we do? How can we attack her if Karis is still inside her?" They faced Jupiter whom was blindly shooting lightning in different directions yelling and cursing

"I don't know…we need to get her out of here somehow"

Jupiter angrily yelled "ENOUGH OF THIS!" She flew in the air, above the town, and channeled a large portion of her power. "THIS CHARADE HAS GONE ON LONG ENOUGH!" A field of energy encircled the town, trapping everyone inside. Fierce winds began lifting and colliding objects into buildings.

Ivan yelled "We need to get inside and hurry!"

The adepts made their way to Ivan's house. He called on two Djinni. "Breeze! Haze!" He used Breeze to increase the resistance of himself and Jenna and used Haze to conceal Sheba from any damage.

Jenna used her Djinni Flash to protect her and Ivan even more. Jupiter focused her power and yelled with all her might "FAREWELL SO CALLED HEROES!" She unleashed her fury on the town "INDIGNATION!" The winds welled in the centre of the town and charged upward a hole opened in the dark sky and from it came a barrage of massive lightning bolts that showered the city reducing it to rubble. Then, one final strike larger then the other ones, hit the centre of the town with a large crash, and left a crater in the town of Kalay.

Jupiter's laugh echoed in Karis's head "Do you see that girl? Your precious town your family…decimated by your hands"

Karis looked at the city with disbelief smoke came from the ruined burning buildings "NO!" she yelled back "YOU DID THIS! YOU KILLED THEM! I…I didn't…"

Jupiter cut her off. "Silence your tongue. It was your own unrestraint power that fuelled that psynergy unleashing hell on everyone you love"

Karis's rage and tears overwhelmed her. "GET OUT OF ME! LEAVE ME ALONE!" The darkness around her began to claim the last little piece of her. "Just…leave me alone." She cried and whispered "Matthew…I…I" The darkness silenced her before she could finish.

Jupiter thought. '_This…Matthew, is he the last tie to her_?' Jupiter forced a dark grin '_well I'll just have to remedy that as well_'

She flew off into the distance leaving Kalay behind.

* * *

From the rubble came Ivan and Jenna whom were injured during the assault. "I…I can't believe that happened, what a ferocious attack…"

Jenna groaned. "Even with all the Djinni protecting us, we were almost killed"

Hazes effect wore off on Sheba who was now lying on the ground. Ivan looked at her and got teary. "I can't believe…she's gone"

Jenna placed her hand on him and hugged him. "Ivan…we need to bury her. We can't just leave nor are we in any condition to move her" Ivan slowly nodded in agreement he didn't want to but they had no choice.

After burying Sheba, they slowly made their way out of the ruined town of Kalay and proceeded to the town Vault.

Jenna said. "Once we get to Vault…we'll rest up and contact Isaac. He needs to know about this…they all do" the two adepts crossed the forests and plains to seek the answers they so desperately needed.

* * *

Matthew and Tyrell were sitting in the Inn looking outside. Tyrell said. "Wow…did you see that lightning out there? I wonder what that was all about."

Matthew said nothing and continued to drink his hot chocolate. Tyrell looked at him and said "oh…right sorry."

They didn't want to think what caused the hellish storm they witnessed. They just wanted their friend Karis back

* * *

Equinox began to head back to meet up with the others. He held his arms and shivered. "Getting a bit…colder all of a sudden." He put the thought past him and went to open the Inn's door.

In front of the Inn was Ahry looking down at the ground.

"Ahry? What are you doing out here?"

She said nothing and just approached him. She placed her hands on his chest and leaned in. "Are you ok?"

Still nothing she looked up at him and began to whisper; "I'm sorry…"

Before Equinox and Ahry could enjoy the moment anymore, a blue light shone from around the town and began to shatter into pieces.

They looked up confused. "What the hell is happening now?"

Equinox looked shocked. "The barrier…it's…" the protection that Imil had was shattering into pieces.

They ran inside to find Matthew and Tyrell sitting at a table.

"Where's Mia?"

Matthew looked confused "why…what's…" before he could finish everyone heard a roar in the distance.

**DUH DUH DUNNNN! AND THERE YOU HAVE IT! It's only now that I noticed that Andrew uses the 'British' english, and me the 'American' english. Lol. I'm so slow it'll take me three months to realized the world came to an end **


	14. Chapter 14

**It's my turn to write! Hope you'll like this!**

Kraden, Isaac, Garet and Rief looked at where a massive thunderbolt had appeared. All were completely shocked.

"What…happened?" Rief asked to no one in particular.

Isaac closed his eyes. "The ground…It's crumbling…this shouldn't be happening." He concentrated his psynergy harder. Fear exploded in his features. "KALAY!" he cried. "IT WAS HIT!"

Everyone stood stunned. Kraden looked at the old book. "No…It can't be…this is…"

Garet instantly sprang into action. "Come on guys! Let's go! Isaac! Teleport us there!" He was pretending to be concerned, but deep down; he just wanted to get the hell out of that library.

Isaac nodded. "All right! Everyone gather around!" He raised his two hands. "TELEPORT! KALAY!"

* * *

"How…I…no…" it was all the legendary Warrior of Vale could say. Isaac watched the smoking crater which was once the powerful city of Kalay. He slowly took a step, and then broke into a run. "JENNA!" he screamed, his voice panicked. "JENNA! CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

Garet also ran in search of his missing friends. "IVAN! SHEBA!"

Rief looked at his master, who was struck with both grief and shock. "We need to look for survivors."

Kraden nodded. "Isaac! Come here!"

Isaac ignored him, and desperately searched through the wreckage of what remained of a house.

"ISAAC!"

The warrior of vale looked at his former tutor. "What?"

Kraden sighed "Finally. Use your earth powers instead of yelling like a maniac."

Isaac nodded. He closed his eyes. An orange-yellowish colored aura surrounded him. He sighed. "Jenna and Ivan…I don't feel their bodies. They must not be here…" he suddenly turned very pale. "Sh-sh-" he stammered

"What's the matter?"

"SHEBA!" he shouted. He spun around wildly, and ran frantically in one direction.

Garet bolted after his old friend, followed by the slow Kraden and Rief who was helping him.

Isaac continued running until he reached a large square-shaped piece of marble that had been placed up right in the ground.

On it was:

'_Here sleeps Sheba, One of The Legendary Warriors of Vale and the leader of Lalivero_.'

Isaac watched the tablet. He felt drained, and weak. As though someone-or something-had jut drained him of all his energy.

Garet gasped. "How…only an extremely experienced warrior can defeat her…who could've…"

"Jupiter."

Isaac and Garet looked at Kraden. The old man had his eyes closed, his face sad and exhausted. "Only her. Karis is possessed. They weren't aware. They were deceived. Sheba must've died, tricked."

Isaac opened his mouth. Almost instantly, he started using his psynergy again. "I'm checking a second time…" There was a long pause. Isaac opened his eyes, relieved. "I don't sense both Jenna's and Ivan's bodies. They must've escaped."

Rief looked at the veterans. "Where did they go? They didn't stay here, obviously, so where?"

Garet looked at the water Adept, and nodded. "Vault." he said. "It's the strongest city closest to here. They would definitely seek refuge there."

Kraden looked at Isaac. "To Vault then."

Isaac raised his arms. "To Vault!"

* * *

Matthew watched in horror as a giant, yellow, extremely power beast started raging on the city.

"The shield…shattered…"

That didn't seem to be a major problem to Tyrell. "AW RIGHT! A GOOD FIGHT COMING UP!"

He instantly drew his Sword of Dusk, and launched a wave of fire balls at the monster.

Equinox drew his sword, and took flight. "Matthew! Ahry! Let's go!" He flew towards the quadruple legged monster.

Ahry looked at Matthew. "Consider this to be your test." She melted away.

A vision on Matthew's possessed self appeared. "Ready Matthew?"

The earth Adept nodded. "Yeah. Looks like I'll have to learn how to control your powers fully now."

Matthew and Red Eyes Venotic Dragon stretched out their limbs. "BURNING VENUS POWER!" they both cried, as the vision and the body came closer, before fusioning into one being.

Matthew growled. He drew his Sol Blade.

The legendary sword glowed mightily, accepting the dark being within him as an ally.

"LET'S GO!"

* * *

Mercury watched in satisfaction as the city began to panic. "Too bad I must not reveal myself too soon." She saw numerous heat waves hit the beast, fired by a Fire Adept. Possessing Mia, she managed to know him. "Hm. Tyrell right? Not bad. I see why my sister was pretty interested in him. Though, his father will be much stronger."

She saw Equinox blast a ball of light, and then slash the monster wildly. The monster screeched in pain, and opened its mouth wide, breathing melted earth at the guardian, who had just the time to bring out a shield to protect himself.

A dark circle of surrounded the beast, and a column of darkness shot upwards, wounding the monster considerably. Ahry laughed, as she turned into a beast, and slashed the monster violently with her claws.

Mercury laughed. "They don't realize that I can still heal him?" She channeled her psynergy, healing the monster of its new wounds.

"BURNING VENUS POWER!"

Mercury turned in both confusion and interest. A blond boy was standing, his limbs outstretched.

Mercury stopped laughing, sensing unbelievable power being released from him. "He looks strong…I think I'll dispose of him first."

The monster roared, and dashed towards the teen.

Mercury smirked, as a large foot came crashing down on him. "That should-"

Instantly, a massive Gaia was cast, and the monster screeched in pain. Mercury's smirk disappeared as quickly. "What?"

Matthew stood there, his Sol Blade raised. He had no idea what he just did, but whatever it was, he had to agree with Possessor Dragon: It was awesome. It was some sort of mix between a Raging Gaia, and Megiddo.

"ALL RIGHT MAN! THAT WAS BALLING!" Tyrell cried. "DO IT AGAIN!"

Matthew charged the beast, who was still trying to regain balance on its unsteady legs. The Sol Blade filled him with warmth. "Ready Red Eyes?"

"_Ready Matthew_"

Matthew gave a tremendous leap, and dug the weapon into the flesh. Without stopping, he slashed, giving an incredible wound on the shoulder of the monster. He broke off the attack, and began to fall.

He tried to twist so he would land on his feet, facing the monster, but the dragon was slower than he anticipated. He hit the ground face-first.

"Ouch…" Matthew growled. "You idiot. Can't you be faster?"

"_Hey, I'm one of the fastest dragons in the world, I'm doing my best._"

"Doesn't look like it."

"_INCOMING!"_

Matthew dove right out of the way just in time. A massive paw hit the ground right where he was standing moments ago.

Matthew raised his Sol Blade. "Make up for your mistake."

"_Yeah yeah."_

Tyrell leaped in between Matthew and the monster, planning on playing hero. "DIE YOU NAME-LESS WEIRDO!"

Matthew opened his mouth to warn his friend to bail out, but it was too late. Instead, he yelled, "SCREAMING EARTH BEAM!"

An ultimate beam, channeled by both Matthew and Possessor Dragon, and fired by the Sol Blade, shot across the sky. It entirely disintegrated the dragon in one blow. Tyrell too, being in front of it.

The monster screeched, before collapsing in a heap on the ground, lifeless.

Mercury watched what happened, her features filled with shock. She opened her mouth, but no sound came out.

"I…I must warn my sisters…"

She took off, flying as fast as her powers would let her.


	15. Chapter 15

**ALL RIGHT, THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS EVERYBODY! AND THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE, CAUSE HERE'S THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS ALL FOR YOU TO READ! TIME TO ROLL DUDES!**

**This was written by Andrew!**

Matthew dashed to where Tyrell was supposed to be standing, his features returned to normal. "Oh my god…what have I done?"

Equinox landed on his feet and sheathed his sword. "Well that went better then expected…" Matthew gawked. "Better than…TYRELL IS DEAD!"

Equinox shrugged. "Someone shouldn't have been standing in the way…"

Before Matthew could yell any more, two figures appeared from the shadows beneath them.

One of the figures was Ahry, holding the second figure, which took the form of Tyrell.

She threw him in front of the boys and said : "Now what have we learned from this…?"

Tyrell sighed "don't get in the way of giant beams…"

Ahry smacked him. "No the correct answer is…DON'T PLAY THE HERO!"

* * *

Matthew was overjoyed to see his friend alive and in one piece. "Holy crap man I thought you were gone for good"

Ahry sighed. "As soon as I saw him leap in the way, I dragged him in the shadows before your little lightshow hit him."

Equinox spoke up. "Which was quite impressive by the way"

Matthew blushed feeling a bit embarrassed and honored at the same time. The gang stood outside Imil. "We haven't heard word from Mia… she's the sole reason the barrier stayed standing"

Equinox folded his arms and continued. "The only way this could've happened is either she died or, was forced to in some way to bring it down herself"

Tyrell kicked the ground. "Did you see that monster's wounds heal like that? I didn't think these creatures were capable of regenerating like that"

Matthew saw his possessed self appear beside him. "Tell your idiot friend that this wasn't regenerating…it was psynergy very powerful. Water psynergy healing that dragon which means…"

Matthew finished. "Mia was taken…" The group looked at him confused.

Ahry asked. "What do you mean taken?"

Matthew looked at the Mercury Lighthouse which seemed to get dimmer and duller. "Mia was possessed…Red Eyes Venotic Dragon said that the dragon we fought wasn't regenerating, it was being healed"

Equinox spoke up. "From afar? Seems possible…I mean Karis was taken. Who's to say that our other friends aren't targeted as well" he walked beside Matthew. "We'll have to assume the worst the barrier failing, the dragons mystery heals. Mia is the only Water adept here with that kind of power. She's a very likely candidate, now that we think about it"

Tyrell sighed. "So…now what?"

Ahry looked at the town. "These people are going to have to move to the Lighthouse for protection. The dragon was annihilated yes, but more creatures might come this way"

The others sighed and went to warn the people of what happened.

* * *

After flying for twenty minutes, Mercury landed at the base of Aqua rock and sighed. "That boy…why does he have such tremendous power?" She looked at her hands which were Mia's and smirked. "It doesn't matter…" she clenched them. "I got what I needed. Now, we are one step closer to our goal." She spun around, and saw Jupiter standing behind her. She approached her and hugged her. "My sister…I'm glad you are alright. I trust everything went well on your end?"

Jupiter returned the notion. "You need not worry Mercury. It was a small task for me to decimate this one's hope"

Mercury grinned. "You sure know how to pick the fussy ones"

Jupiter sighed. "A decision I might soon regret I'm afraid." She placed a hand over her chest. "She keeps one man very close to her heart and that is the anchor that keeps her attached to me and allows her to interfere with my righteous fury." Jupiter hovered in the air. "But our time is close. As we speak, Venus and Mars are locating their chosen. And once they have them" she held a hand out. "We will take our psynergy from these 'lighthouses', and let Gaia falls consume Weyard and we shall build a new." She tightened her fist. "But this time, we won't let humans walk on it."

Mercury gave a curious look. "You said she keeps a man close to her…do you know who he is?"

Jupiter thought. "The boy is named Matthew I believe…he houses extraordinary power."

Mercury interrupted. "The Possessor Dragon, and at the same time he is being trained by the guardian of Light as well as Ahry."

"The guardian of light…a small problem one in which I will take great pleasure in correcting. However this Matthew poses a serious threat to us."

Mercury nodded. "I saw his power from up close. It fell my dragon in one go. We must do something about him."

Jupiter laughed. "And we shall. Do not fear sister. I will see to this matter personally." She descended to the ground and continued. "In the meantime, gather the power that you can from the Mercury lighthouse. We will wipe out these fools and continue without interruption."

Mercury nodded "I will, but what of your lighthouse? I sense it still holds life in it" Jupiter sighed "alas this girl does everything she can to stop me from achieving my full strength she is annoying…but useful to me and I do not want to look for another chosen" Jupiter turned away "I am going to go and find this Matthew and deal with him myself he will not dare harm the girl, not even the dragon can stop him" and with that Jupiter left to find our unsuspecting heroes.

Issac, Garet, Rief and Kraden teleported outside Vault and hurried inside to the Inn. The group approached the desk and rang for the attendant. A small, old lady walked to the front saying; "Alright, alright! I'm coming just hang on a moment" She looked at Isaac and said "Hello kind sir! Looking for a room to stay the night?"

Isaac shook his head. "No, I'm afraid not. I was wondering if you could help me find someone."

The old lady sighed. "I'll do what I can, but my memory isn't what it used to be lad."

Isaac described Jenna and Ivan to the old woman who thought for a moment and said "Hmm…yes I do believe I know who you're talking about. They came here a couple of hours ago looking a little shaken." She pointed down the hall next to her. "If you're friends of theirs, then you may go see them. They are down the hall, last room to the right."

Isaac thanked the old women and left with the others to find Jenna and Ivan.

Isaac and the others entered the room and saw their friends resting. Ivan turned around surprised and exclaiming: "Isaac?! Is that you?"

Isaac nodded with delight seeing his friend and his wife alive and well.

"And Garet, Kraden? What are you guys doing here?"

Jenna slowly got up and rubbed her eyes and was greeted with a hug from Isaac. The group explained their situations and caught everyone up on what has happened both with Issac at Patcher's Place as well as Ivan and the destruction of Kalay.

"Ivan…I'm so sorry about Sheba… if there is anything we can do…" Isaac began but Ivan shook his head "Thank you…but at this point I just want to get my daughter back. There will be time to mourn later."

Everyone felt uneasy about Ivan's words but they weren't going to talk more on the matter. Kraden cleared his throat. "We have little time to rest; each passing hour, psyenergy gets drained away from Weyard." He reached into his robes and pulled out a small dusty book. "This is what Equinox described as the Tome of Time. With this, we can know the deepest histories of Weyard dating before any of the great wars that our texts tell us."

Rief continued. "And hopefully we can find out who these 'goddesses' claim themselves to be…and find a way to save Karis"

Before they could read its contents, the door opened and from it came a familiar voice. "It might be a bit more complicated then that…"

The group turned to look to see that Matthew, Tyrell, Ahry and Equinox were standing in the doorway.

Matthew ran to hug his parents overjoyed to see them. Tyrell shook his dads' hand firmly. "Good to see you're still kicking around old man."

Garet tightened his grip. "Good to see you didn't need me to babysit you"

Tyrell tightened his grip to match his dads', almost bringing it to the point of crushing them. Rief looked behind the group. "Hey guys…where's mom? Was she not able to join us?"

The room grew silent.

Equinox approached Rief and placed a hand on him. "We need to tell you something Rief…" They explained the events that transpired at Imil. The barriers' destruction, the fight against the dragon and the disappearance of Mia. Rief stared at the ground.

"So…she's gone? No trace of her in anyway?"

Ahry shook her head. "We believe she has become a chosen just as Karis did."

Rief looked up with a sad expression. "So…we'll have to fight her…just like Karis."

Ahry nodded. "There is no easy way around it…but yes we'll have to."

Trying to change the subject, Equinox picked up the tome and put it in his cloak and said; "We can't read the Tome here I'm afraid."

Kraden adjusted his glasses. "Why not?"

Equinox folded his arms and explained. "The Tome has a failsafe to prevent those who aren't its writers from reading it. The Tome will only reveal its contents when this riddle is solved."

Matthew asked. "What's the riddle?"

Equinox cleared his throat " _The Tome will reveal the secrets of the past, Once the light and the dark become one at last_"

The group thought about it but couldn't come with the answer. "The answer is obvious" Equinox said. "The riddle I told you is the translated version of it. Light and Dark are also known as Sol and Luna"

Matthew thought. "So we have to find a place where Sol and Luna meet? Where in all of Weyard could that be?"

Equinox laughed. "You've been there before. Sol represents the sun and Luna the moon. But the one place where they meet is…"

Tyrell interrupting yelled "LunaTower!"

The group gawked at him not believing that he figured it out. "What? It's obvious LunaTower rises from the ground to meet the sun."

Garet laughed and smacked Tyrell behind the head. "There may be still hope for you yet!"

Isaac cleared his throat. "So we go to LunarTower. And that means we need to go to Belinsk."

Equinox nodded. "Correct. I think it would also benefit us if we meet up with Sveta as well. While we're there, we'll need backup in case we run into Karis or Mia." Equinox walked to the door. "I'll leave you to get ready. Once we get to the tower, we need to go to the top and place the Tome on a pedestal. There, the contents will be revealed"

Ahry followed behind him, leaving the group to get ready.

Everyone headed outside of Vault and gathered around. Equinox and Isaac channeled their teleports to transport the group to Belinsk.

* * *

Outside of the great city stood two guards the one was chewing gum loudly.

The other sighed and said; "look…Gary, can you maybe chew just a little quieter?"

Bill, a bear beastman, sighed. "Oh just relax Bill. You're just sore because I didn't give you any…"

Gary rolled his eyes and looked out into the distance and saw a young teen walking up to the gates wearing a hooded cloak. She approached the guards who asked; "Well hello there traveler! You must be weary traveling all the way here to our great city. What brings you this way?"

The teen brushed her green hair to the back of her hood and smiled. "Oh…I'm just waiting for some friends to meet me here." She looked up to the sky. "They shouldn't be too much longer."

Gary said. "Well sounds good. Do you want us to tell them where you'll be when they arrive?"

The teen shook her head. "No…I'm sure they'll recognize me when they see me. They shouldn't have a problem spotting me." She walked past the two guards and went into Belinsk.

Bill stopped chewing his gum and asked; "Hey Gary…"

The dog beastman turned around. "Yeah?"

Bill pointed. "What do you make of that?"

Gary looked up and saw the sky go from a bright blue to a blackened grey. "I don't know…but it looks like one hell of a storm is coming our way".


	16. Chapter 16

**WELL, NOW IT'S MY TURN! TIME TO ROLL PEOPLE! AND SAY HELLO TO OUR FAVORITE BEASTGIRL OF ALL: SVETA!**

Sveta was walking calmly down one of the long hallways of the castle. People, mostly guards, would straighten up, or kneel, when she would pass them. The young queen sighed.

'_I'm tired of all these formalities...I really wonder how Volechek did to survive this for, what? Ten years? Three years is too much.._.' Sveta secretly hoped that Matthew, Tyrell, or simply some random person would pop out, throwing her back into a spiral of adventure.

She looked at some beastmen guards who were playing cards in a corner. Sveta shook her head. She had a job to do. She needed to continue to act formally and politely.

Her random thoughts brought her to think about her friends. Matthew's kindness, helping her get over her brother's death. Karis, the only girl in the party to whom Sveta could actually reveal her deepest secrets to. Tyrell...well...he was KINDA special...tough guy, very loyal...despite being a total oaf, and very immature at some points...

A flash snapped her out of her thoughts. People, including Sveta, stared at the figure of bright light. It seemed to divide itself into two.

Guards leveled their weapons, and stood protectively in front of the civilians and the queen.

The glowing white figures took the form of two people. It glowed brightly again, before disappearing. In its place, were two teens, their backs to Sveta.

Thanks to her beastial instincts and senses, she immediately knew who they were.

"Lemme guess...being teleported by two different dudes can cause you to end up in some random places?" the red head said.

The blond boy nodded. "Looks like. Any idea where we are?"

"Weeeeeeelllllllll, I could say that we're in Karis's bedroom-though that'd be kinda weird-or we're in some sort of hallway."

"Remind me not to ask you about our location."

"Matt?"

"Yes?"

"Don't ask me about our location."

Sveta couldn't hold herself any longer. She dashed at the teen, shouting. "MATTHEW!"

The blond teen turned around, and briefly saw his life flash before his eyes, just as Sveta tackled him onto the ground. "Wha-wha?" Matthew's face turned from confusion to embarrassment, when he saw that Sveta was busy hugging him publically.

"OhmygodI'msohappytoseeyouyouhavenoide ahowboringlifewasherewithout youtwo." Sveta said, speaking so fast it was nearly incomprehensible. She jumped off Matthew, and was about to do the same thing to Tyrell, but she caught herself, and coughed loudly, offering her hand. "Great to see you too Tyrell."

Tyrell shook her hand. "You too."

Sveta stared at Tyrell for a couple of moments, when someone coughed loudly. Sveta snapped back to reality. She turned to the civilians and the guards who had witnessed the entire thing. "Errr...court...dismissed?"

There was another moment of awkward silence, when the group finally started to break up.

An old hare beastman walked up to Sveta. "Your Highness." He said, his voice filled with shock, "That was no way of welcoming your friends. I am most shocked of your behaviour. I do not want to see such things again. Clear?"

Sveta nodded. "Yes." The elder nodded slowly, turned, and walked away. When he was out of sight, Sveta muttered "Jackass."

Matthew nearly burst out laughing. "Well Sveta. I can't say I was expecting that from you." He grinned, scratching the back of his head.

Sveta turned back to the boys. "Yeah. But the old man is so bossy and annoying...so, you need to look for the others? That shouldn't be too hard, right?"

Matthew blinked. Something suddenly clicked in his mind. "Sveta...you said you wouldn't mind-read me."

"I didn't. I mind-read Tyrell. This reminds me, stop staring at me like that hothead."

Tyrell turned scarlet. "HEY!"

* * *

Isaac, Garet, Rief and Jenna smashed onto the ground like a pile. People around them looked at them in shock, followed by confusion.  
The four Adepts eventually untangled themselves. "Ow...is everyone all right?" Isaac asked.

"I'm gonna feel that in the morning..." Garet mumbled.

Rief readjusted his glasses. "Well, we arrived successfully in Belinsk. That's a start. But where are the others?"

Everyone looked around the square. None of their friends were around. "Equinox channelled his teleport." Jenna said. "They're probably with him."

"So…what do we do?" Garet asked.

Isaac pondered for several long moments. "I guess we should go to the LunaTower. If the others aren't there yet, they'll arrive due to time."

No one argued with the suggested action, and they proceeded into advancing towards the tower that had caused such chaos to Angara so long ago.

* * *

The room was dark. So dark that it was nearly blinding. But the darkness was quickly dispersed by the sudden flash of bright light. Two guardians and an old man stood in the dark room, slightly confused of their sudden surrounding.

"I thought we were supposed to arrive at Belinsk?" Kraden asked.

Equinox shook his head. "We are. I just don't know where exactly…" There was a long pause. "AUGH! SOMETHING'S GOING DOWN ARM!" Equinox shouted. He created a bright ball of light, and spun around, only to come face to face with Arhy.

"I love doing this. Your reactions are priceless." Arhy giggled. She ignored the death glare being launched at her, and looked around. "I'm not entirely sure of our location though…"

Kraden looked at the walls very carefully. "I think…that we are already in the LunaTower."

He looked at some stairs that led to the upper grounds.

"The only way to be sure is to see for ourselves. Come on." Equinox said, as he started climbing the stairway.

* * *

_Jupiter looked at where the three Warriors of Vale and Rief had arrived and gone. She silently cursed._

_"They survived…I must keep this knowledge hidden. That pathetic girl could start gaining hope…As for Matthew; he doesn't seem to be here….Nor the Guardian of Light." She glared. Hiding in some dark alley, she concentrated her psynergy, and took off._

_Flying silently around the city, she seeked the one she needed to kill. But the powerful boy was nowhere to be found._

_Furious, she landed outside the city. She wanted, so baldy, to destroy it. To wipe out one of the greatest in cities in the world, but she knew she couldn't. If the Warriors of Vale were here, and they had survived the destruction of Kalay, then there was a chance that they might survive again…and probably find her weakness._

_Jupiter was thinking about sneaking in the palace, when a figure appeared next to her._

_"He's there…"_

_Jupiter looked at the figure. "Venus…who is?"_

_"The boy. Matthew, you call him? He's in the castle. I can sense him."_

_Jupiter nodded. "Thank you. I'll get him." She began walking towards the city, but Venus stopped her._

_"Wait sister. Please listen to me."_

_Jupiter waited._

_"Matthew poses as a real threat to us there's no denying it. Only together, we can destroy him for good. But I have an idea."_

_"What's that?" Jupiter asked, though she had an idea where her older sister was going._

_"If he were to join us, he'd be a powerful ally."_

_Jupiter nodded. "I thought you were interested in Isaac? Or what was that girl? Himi I think…"_

_"Himi is protected by the third eye, it is pointless to try. Isaac very does interest me. He is very powerful. But if I were to possess Matthew, we would be stronger than ever."_

_Jupiter nodded. "It's true."_

_"Mars and Mercury have given me their permission to try. I demand the permission of my beloved little sister." She bowed._

_Jupiter giggled. "Of course. Just promise me one thing."_

_"What's that?"_

_"I'd like to destroy Belinsk myself."_

_Venus nodded. "Then let it be."_

_She teleported to the great and all powerful city. Jupiter laughed, and took flight. "Here's a good spot. I'll be able to see the fun perfectly."_

* * *

"We're there."

Arhy nearly collapsed onto the floor in exhaustion. "For *pant* some reason *pant* you couldn't *pant* teleport us here?"

Equinox grinned evilly. "Payback."

"Traitor."

"Equinox please?" Kraden said. "It turns out that we are in the LunaTower. But I don't think we can read the book just like that. Are there more conditions that need to be followed?"

They had climbed to the very top of the tower, where a giant ball of purple light was floating gently in the air.

Equinox nodded. "One last thing is needed. Arhy?"

The Dark Guardian nodded. Both she and Equinox raised their arms.

"Second Dragon of Belinsk!" they chanted, "Bright but Dark, rise from your slumber and show your worth!"

The purple sphere began glowing. The head of a dragon appeared in it. A screech was heard. Suddenly, the sphere broke. Giant yellow wings were spreaded. A proud and mighty head appeared. Another screech erupted in the quiet chambers.

Kraden watched in fascination as the dragon woke from its sleep, and looked down at those who had awakened it. "Eclipse…brother of Crystallux…I thought it was just a legend. How it stays in the tower without breaking it…it's fascinating."

Equinox nodded. "Eclipse will send powerful rays of light, which shall make the words of the Tome of Time readable."

Eclipse reared its head back, and shined brightly. The Tome of Time shone, and flew in the air. It opened on its own, and the pages began to flip at high speed. Once done, it landed gracefully in Kraden's arms.

Arhy looked from the dragon to Kraden. "Crystallux is Eclipse's brother. But you must know something important. Despite that both Eclipse and Crystallux are warriors of light, they pay much respect to the Possessor Dragon. They will aid him if things get tough." She switched her gaze to the book. "You can now read it."

* * *

Matthew hadn't noticed that he was hungry until he started to eat. He usually complained about Tyrell being a ravenous hunger beast, but right now, he actually realized that they were both more or less on the same page.

Sveta giggled. "Doesn't look like you two have eaten anything in days."  
"Arfgh gargh warth-"

"Chew your food Tyrell."

Tyrell swallowed. "Not since yesterday morning."

Sveta nodded. "Why?"

Matthew thought of a way to make the present situation not so dramatic. But before he could start, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Sveta said.

A large brown dog beastman came in. He bowed low. "Your Highness-"

"John, you don't need to be so formal when the chancellor isn't around." Sveta said.

The John in question seemed to blush, as he straightened himself."Errr…anyway, there are people who claim to be warriors of vale who wish to see you."

Tyrell immediately sprang to his feet. "Right! My old man should be here by now! Lead the way Joseph!"

"It's John." John replied, secretly wondering if the boy was actually sane. "Your high-Sveta I mean, shall I take you there?"

Sveta nodded, laughing. "Sure."

The trio proceeded into leaving the room, leaving Matthew behind.

A vision of the possessed boy appeared. "So, now what?"

"I guess we have to hold off the possessor things until their secrets are out." Matthew replied, eating a cookie. He saw the vision's glare. "What?" he said with his mouth full.

Red Eyes rolled his eyes. "You are pretty much aware that something's off the hook?"

"Meaning?"

"That something is wrong."

Matthew looked at the vision in confusion. "What do you-"

A massive explosion shook the room. Matthew was blown of his seat and into the wall, where he ay, unconscious.  
"MATTHEW!" the Possessor Dragon cried, as he ran to his wounded comrade. He sighed when he saw that he was just unconscious. He turned to see his aggressor. A death glare came to his eyes. He took over Matthew's motionless body. "Looks like we meet again…"

A dark figure appeared through the dust and broken stones. "Hello my boy. Enjoying the fun?"  
Red Eyes Venotic Dragon grounded his teeth, and fired the deadliest death glare he could muster. After the ground, the explosion had not been heard or felt by the other people. The shock waves had been stopped. His situation was bad. With Matthew unconscious, he won't be able to draw out his ultimate strength.

"Looks like we'll have to fight." Possessor Dragon said. "I shall not let this boy fall into your hand."

"The world's most powerful dragon versus me. This should be interesting."

"I'm more than I used to be…Venus."

**DUH DUH DUNNNNNN! FACE OFF VENUS/RED EYED VENOTIC DRAGON!**


	17. Chapter 17

**This time, it's Andrew's turn to write! This is his chapter!**

Beastmen civilians were running around in panic. The guards were assembling to help contain the chaos that was ensuing. The possessor dragon and Venus stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity before Venus broke the silence. "I don't see why you're being so violent towards me dragon. Even when I come to you with an offer."

The dragon laughed. "Blowing up a building, attacking me AND my fri… Matthew…while he was eating? That's a funny way to approach me with an offer."

Venus laughed "your 'friend'? Oh my how the mighty dragon has fallen. Too stoop so low to call humans an equal. Especially one that you leech off of for life and power." She descended to the ground and approached him. "But why not listen to what I have to offer dragon? I guarantee it'll benefit both of us in the end" she smirked at him.

The dragon grunted and asked: "What could you possibly offer that would even interest me in the slightest?"

Venus placed her hand on him. "How about…your real body?"

The dragon went wide eyed and unclenched his fists and whispered "I'm listening…"

* * *

Isaac and Garet saw everyone running away the town square in a panic.

Jenna asked them. "What's going on? What is everyone running from?"

Isaac gave a long sigh "I have a feeling we might have unwanted guests"

Garet turned to them. "It could be Karis again"

Rief whispered. "Or…mom…"

Isaac placed a hand on the young teen's shoulder. "Don't worry we don't plan to harm Mia. Or Karis either. I'm sure once we figure out what the Tome says it'll help us with freeing them."

Garet raised his axe. "But until then, we need to do what we can to help everyone. If we are up against a goddess, then we need to get them as far away from the city as possible and we need to help the civilians."

Isaac and Jenna nodded in agreement Jenna giggled. "I can see where Tyrell gets his reckless care and concern for others…"

Garet puffed out his chest. "Yep. He's a chip off the old block alright"

Isaac laughed and looked at Rief. "We can't guarantee that Mia won't be there…if you want to stay behind then it's ok we understand"

Rief clutched his staff and shook his head. "no…I need to be strong, I'll go with you I can hold myself against her" he began walking toward the town square bracing himself for the unknown, Issac Jenna and Garet followed behind.

* * *

Equinox, Ahry and Kraden began to walk down the stairs of the LunaTower, unaware of the chaos going on outside.

Ahry was complaining the entire way down. "Guys…seriously! WHY CAN'T WE TELEPORT?!"

Equinox sighed "are you in a rush to be somewhere? We got what we need and we're heading back, just enjoy the scenery"

Ahry gawked "scenery…SCENERY?! What scenery? It's stairs Equinox…stairs!"

Equinox sighed. "Look at the markings and pictures on the wall…"

"STAIRS!"

Kraden sighed. "It's hard enough to decipher these texts without your constant bickering" He shook the Tome angrily. "Seriously…I've been a scholar for years and I think I've only seen this writing maybe a couple of times in my life"

Ahry made a fist "bickering huh…well I think I found a way to keep myself occupied." She picked Kraden up and held him in the air. "It's called STAIRS OF DOOM!"

Equinox dove onto Ahry, consequently knocking them all over and falling down the stairs. Once they hit the inevitable bottom, they slowly and painfully stood up.

"Ok…let's never do that again" Kraden said as he rubbed his back.

Ahry giggled. "At least we're at the bottom"

Equinox peered outside and saw smoke coming from the town square. "I think we're needed Ahry"

She looked at what Equinox was looking at and nodded. "Well…we don't want to be late do we?" she smirked and ran off along with Equinox to the town square leaving Kraden behind with the Tome of Time.

* * *

Venus walked around the Possessor dragon looking at the ground. "It's no secret to either of us. The boy you're currently residing in is a very powerful adept. That may even surpass his own father." She paused and looked at him. "And I can understand why you see him as a suitable host, but doesn't that bug you? Not having your real body your true, proud form that strikes fear and nightmares into others that are inferior to you?" She began walking around again. "And correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't these heroes stand against and fought you?"

The dragon remained silent.

"That must be infuriating. I mean, lesser mortals questioning your reign and rule. Not to mention being used as some puppet on the end of someone else's strings and being forced to seek refuge in another?" she laughed "I know it would anger you. That's why I come to you not as an enemy" she went up and placed her hand under his chin and scratched it. "But as a friend and fellow deity who understands the pain." She retracted her hand and said, "so I offer this: to you relinquish the boy to me, I will use his body and mind to act on my plans, and in return I will create for you a new body. One that has the blessing and strength of my own life force." She folded her arms and smiled. "So what do you say? Pretty nice deal in my opinion. We both get what we want and everyone is happy"

The dragon closed his eyes and looked up. He slowly whispered: "What will you do with

him?"

Venus waved her finger. "Now, now. That part is for me alone to know about. You don't need to trouble yourself with frivolous details such as that." Venus began hovering. "But if

it's my sisters you're worried about, then you need not fear. For I give you my word that they will leave you in peace to do whatever you want in your new form"

The possessor dragon smirked. "So why make me a new body? Why not just make yourself one if you're that powerful"

Venus laughed "I cannot use my full strength unless I bond with a strong body that is able to hold my power. Besides, if I took him now, no one would benefit from it." She turned around. "Three's a crowd…if you catch my drift. So dragon what say you?"

The possessor dragon walked around. "It is true…I do miss my own body. My real form brought terror, destruction and death to all those around me." He clenched his fists. "Not a day goes by that I don't think of how it would be to be reborn whole again."

Venus clasped her hands. "Then the answer is obvious right? Even to one as intelligent as you surely you can see that in the end I'm trying to help you. And all you have to do," she pointed at him, "is walk out of the boy and leave him for me."

The dragon looked at her. "Yeah…you're right. Only an idiot, a complete dumbass would be foolish enough to pass up this opportunity…" he paused. "However…there is one small flaw to your proposition Venus. One that you didn't take into account"

Venus raised her eyebrow. "Oh? And what would that be?"

A huge bright beam engulfed the goddess.

The Possessor dragon sighed and said, "You forgot…that me and my friends don't like you."

* * *

Eclipse landed on the ground and snarled at the area of where Venus once stood. The

Possessor Dragon placed his hand on his face and said, "Easy…its ok you got her"

Eclipse settled but kept on guard. The possessor dragon walked to the crater that was left by Eclipse's attack. Once the smoke cleared he looked in shock.

"She's gone!" Venus was nowhere to be found. He frantically looked around. He heard a screech and ran back to see that Eclipse was being held down by two giant hands made of stone, while another set of the same hands were pounding Eclipse into the ground. He was struggling to break free.

Venus was standing on a nearby building controlling the hands. She yelled; "such a shame that, that was your answer…it would have been easier on both of us to not have this pointless conflict." She raised her other hand. "When we both know that it'll be me to go victorious!" One of the stone hands stopped attacking Eclipse and with great speed, came hurling toward the Possessor dragon.

* * *

"Holy crap did you see that?" Ahry yelled as she and Equinox hurried toward the place where Eclipse showed up.

"I'm more concerned about those hands that came out of nowhere…we need to free Eclipse"

Ahry rolled her eyes. "Yeah. No duh, you think it's a goddess?"

Equinox nodded. "Eclipse getting pissed off, and giant stone hands holding him down? Yeah sounds like a goddess alright."

"Specifically the earth one…it can only be Venus"

Equinox saw a hooded individual hovering in the air out of the corner of his eye "Ahry…go on ahead without me"

Ahry stopped running and exclaimed: "what? Why where the hell are you going?!"

Equinox opened his wings and said "just give me some time, I'll join you shortly"

Ahry made a face "yeah you better or I'll come back and kill you myself" she ran off again towards the town square Equinox took flight and went towards the person in the air.

* * *

Jupiter frustratingly watched as the fight progressed. "Why doesn't she just finish him off? By now I would have ripped him apart several times over." She staggered and placed her hand over her face. "This girl is a nuisance. After all that's happened, she still resists me…I need to end this soon before things get more complicated than they already are."

Suddenly she froze in place and felt two hands over the side of her head. With a bit of a struggle she broke free and turned around to face her assailant. "Well…if it isn't the Guardian of Light. I suppose I should have expected this sort of attack from you"

Equinox closed his hands and faced Jupiter. "Seems like you're having some trouble keeping it together"

Jupiter laughed. "What are you babbling on about?"

"Karis is still alive…whatever little bit is left of her is fighting you every step of the way." He smiled "you underestimated her…"

Jupiter scoffed "and you overestimate yourself guardian, thinking that you can come here and speak to me like you are stronger than me." She clenched her fists. "I'll put you in your

place"

Equinox shook his head "why are you doing this? These kids have done nothing to antagonize you, and yet you insist on torturing, not only them, but the rest of mankind throughout Weyard."

Jupiter laughed. "You cannot begin to fathom the pain we have felt when we awoke…the pain of losing something you've cared for with all your heart"

Equinox said "I've known the pain of loss Jupiter…"

She quietly laughed "no…not like this. You haven't. You don't even come close to understanding us" she wiped her eye. "Why did you come to me? Why not go help your little friend?"

Equinox smiled "I've sent someone I trust a lot to handle things for when I arrive"

She laughed "that is if you get there alive…and do you think that the Guardian of Darkness can withstand Venus? Your dragon lies weak and powerless and all she has done is raise two hands to do it. The Matthew boy is powerless"

Equinox closed his eyes. "So Venus chose Matthew huh? Not a wise move in my opinion." Jupiter smirked. "Oh we'll see…whose to say that she doesn't have a backup plan." She snapped her fingers and held out her hand.

A large bolt of lightning taking the form of a lance crashed into Jupiter's hand. "Are you going to fight me Guardian?"

Equinox opened his eyes and sighed. "No goddess…I will not the point of this was to put my suspicions to rest but take head of my warning: we WILL free Karis and we will stop the four of you." He began to float away. "And for your sake, I would hope that when that time comes you haven't done anything to hurt Karis." He pointed at the town square. "Because you have not seen how angry either the dragon or Matthew can be."And with that he darted off to help his comrades.

* * *

The Possessor dragon did his best, dodging the fists that came flying at him. Every opening he got, he would attempt an attack on Venus whom easily dodged or countered it.

Eclipse remained on the ground weak and damaged from the barrage of fists repeatedly hitting him.

Possessor dragon yelled; "you think that you're attacks can stop me? Once I reach you Venus I will take great pleasure in ripping you apart!"

Venus laughed. "Bold words coming from someone who won't stop moving around. I don't even know why I considered bargaining with you dragon, when I can just easily rip you from the boy and take him myself." Suddenly a bright flash came from the sky. Venus shielded her eyes and tried to make out what was causing it. "Is that you Guardian of Light?"

Possessor dragon laughed. "Nope. It's someone far meaner and pissed off then him" Crystallux roared and blasted Venus with a barrage of light rays that she had to quickly move to avoid the brunt of the impact-but not before taking a few hits.

The stone fists collapsed due to the lack of Venus's concentration and Eclipse slowly rose up on his feet and shook his head.

Crystallux wrapped himself around his weak comrade to protect him.

Venus spat on the ground and smirked. "Two dragons against me…well more like two and a half I guess if I counted you" She stood up. "That hardly seems fair…" She raised her arms "Guess I'll even the playing field"

Suddenly she felt a pain on her shoulder. She looked behind her to see the grinning face of Ahry, holding the end of a dagger. "Oh hey…didn't see ya there." She joked. "I know I'm not supposed to run with knives…" "She twisted the dagger making Venus groan. "It could really hurt someone…" Ahry said darkly

Venus stammered. "H-how can a mere weapon"

Ahry giggled. "Oh this? Not your typical dagger I'm afraid. It's a dagger laced with my own dark psynergy. Since I noticed that in this form, you aren't affected by physical attacks and are prone to psynergy I figured why not try this?"

Venus turned and grabbed Ahry then threw her across to the Possessor dragon's feet. She pulled out the dagger and snapped it. "A clever ploy…but you overestimate yourself and your abilities"

"Then why not try this?" Venus looked up and saw a spear of light flying towards her. It pierced her leg and exploded in a brilliant flash of light. Equinox landed beside Ahry and helped her up. "Didn't miss anything did I?"

Ahry giggled. "Only me being a badass."

Equinox turned and faced the Possessor dragon and stared into his eyes. "Where's Matthew?"

The dragon scoffed. "Unfortunately due to a surprise visit from our friend, he's been knocked out. I'm currently taking over for him"

Equinox walked up to him "I hope you plan to give him back when he wakes up"

The dragon smirked. "It's like you don't know me at all Guardian. I'm a bit hurt".

The light faded where Venus was hit. She was kneeling on one knee panting.

Equinox looked impressed. "Still up after all that huh? You know you can't beat us with our combined strength and that's with just the three of us" He looked over his shoulder "I'm sure the others are on their way as we speak. We won't let you destroy Belinsk"

The dragons roared behind them, as if agreeing with everything being said.

Venus slowly stood up. "Well done…well done indeed. You've managed to slightly wound me a feat I thought not possible." She glared at the group. "However there is some truth in your words…where you're lacking in power you make up in numbers. But you seem to forget one thing."

Ahry began to say "oh yeah and who…" a crash of lightning struck the ground and from the smoke stood Jupiter who held her lance in her hand she glared at the group and said "Today dragons…and guardians" lightning struck the ground all around them "is the day that you all die!"


	18. Chapter 18

**TIME FOR THE BATTLE OF BELINSK! I'M WRITING THIS!**

The Possessor Dragon looked at the two goddesses. He silently cursed. If only Matthew would wake up…only together they might be able to take care of one. He saw the Guardians glare at the goddesses, and his wounded dragon friends.

Red Eyed Venotic Dragon shut his eyes. "This is going to be rough." He muttered.

"You will all die!" Jupiter cried, as the thunderbolts seemed to intensify. Not only that, but they seemed to be narrowing the circle in which the united fighters were trapped in.

"Now what?" Arhy yelled.

A massive fireball struck Venus on the back. She groaned in pain. "What?"

"YAAA! YOU DIRTY-SMELLY-NO-GOOD-GODDESS! YA WANNA FIGHT? THEN COME DOWN HERE?"

Venus growled. "It's the others. Pathetic Warriors of Vale. I'll keep them busy."

* * *

Isaac face-palmed at Garet's completely inappropriate speech and ambush. He should've summoned a spirit with his djinn or something…Whatever… "Come one guys!" he cried. "Let's save our friends! Garet! You're with me! Attack them with all you've got. Just make sure the wounds are curable. We need to get them out of battle capacity only. Rief, heal us."

He turned to a beastman. "You! Take your men and prepare to evacuate the city. How long will it take you to do so?"

The beastmen looked at the citizens who were slowly recovering from the surprise, though panic was still buzzing. "About half an hour…"

"Then get to work." He turned to Jenna. "Get Ivan, Sveta and Tyrell. Have Sveta escape with the citizens, Tyrell can do as he likes, and have Ivan covered. I want to keep him secret until the time is right."

Garet spun out his axe. "I'm ready Isaac."

Rief hid carefully behind a collapsed wall, and began channeling his Ply psynergy. "In position."

Isaac nodded. "Let's go!"

* * *

Jenna ran as fast as she could towards the castle. Isaac had asked her to get Ivan and Sveta to safety. She chuckled. Them? HA! He didn't give much of a damn. He just asked her to get them to safety, because it was the safest part of the mission. He didn't want her to get hurt.

She spun around the corner, and crashed into someone.

Her and the other person rolled down the hallway, before hitting the wall. The crash caused them to separate.

Both her and the person lay on the ground, completely stunned and moaning in pain.

"Ow…" Jenna gasped. "Sorry." She sat up, and found herself surrounded by spears leveled at her throat. "What…?"

One of the beastmen pressed the tip of the metal blade in the skin. "Who are you?" he barked.

Jenna looked up. "I'm sorry, I'm looking for Sv-the Queen of Morgal."  
The spears nearly cut her head off, so tight was the grip. "I asked-"

"It's okay, I know her. You can let her go."

Everyone turned to see a blond, calm, blond man with dark purple eyes. He was holding a staff in one arm, and in the other was around Sveta. He had prepared to cover her by Jenna accidental assault. "She's with me."

A strong red-head warrior nodded. "He's right. She's the mother of Matthew."

The beastmen looked at each other nervously. They didn't exactly mind asking Sveta questions, but one of the legendary Warriors of Vale? And Lord Tyrell? That only asked in being both fired if not obliged to go on duty forever.

They released their captive.

Jenna rubbed her neck. "Thanks guys."

Ivan nodded. "What's the matter? There seems to be a big mess out there…"

"We're guessing that the goddesses have tracked us here. And after the battle that is taking place, I guess that they really did."

Ivan's eyes went wide. "Karis…" he immediately sped down the hallway.

"No! Wait! Ivan don't go! Isaac said-"

"I don't a damn to what Isaac said!" Ivan shouted. He spun out of sight, shouting: "I HAVE THE RIGHT TO SAVE MY DAUGHTER!"

* * *

Venus raised her arm. "Hold them for a couple of minutes." She told her sister, gesturing to the dragons and the guardians. "Just the time it takes for me to make a diversion for them…"

Jupiter nodded. "Very well." She raised her arms. "Any last words before you fall?" she hissed.

Arhy grinned. "Oh quite a few actually." She melted in thin air, and reappeared behind the goddess. "You're REALLY scary. But ya gotta do something about that breath, CAUSE YOUR BREATH STINKS!" With that, she stabbed Jupiter with her psynergy dagger.

But Jupiter had somehow anticipated that move, and dodged it, firing a barrage of bolts, that struck the girl in the chest, sending her crashing into Matthew's possessed form.

Equinox, however, took advantage of the distracted Jupiter, to fire a small beam of light at Venus. It struck the goddess, but did no visible damage.

Venus laughed and turned around. "Was that supposed to hurt? I found that it tickled!" she suddenly gasped, and kneeled over, hand over her chest, as if trying to soothe a sharp pain.

"So it tickles huh?" Equinox taunted, grinning.

"What…is…happening?" Venus gasped.

"It's a small drop of light that I managed to put within you. It absorbs your psynergy slowly, but surely." he looked at Arhy who had gotten up behind him. "A certain Dark Guardian taught me this."

Jupiter turned to help her sister, but Venus waved her away. "Don't get distracted. I'm done with my diversion anyway. Let's see them fight against two goddesses."

Possessor Dragon looked around. "What diversion?"

His question was answered by a powerful earthquake that struck the city. "What's happening?" Arhy cried.

Possessor Dragon fought to stay on his feet. "Earthquake! But this one's huge! I can't even control it the slightest!"

Venus laughed. "That's not the end of your surprise. Watch."

Everyone watched the grounds of Belinsk. The ground was beginning to crack. Suddenly, skeletons flew out, living dead people climbed onto firm land and other deadly monsters began to slowly crawl from the fissures.

The beastmen were momentarily stunned. Panic began to erupt again, as all the civilians all sought for safety. But the monsters weren't going to let that happen. They jumped in the way, forcing them back, their jaws snapping and their claws clicking.

The soldiers stood protectively in front of the weaponless people, but could they even repel such a powerful and sudden invasion? After all, the Grave Eclipse would've destroyed the entire city if they hadn't hidden in the castle in time.

Red Eyed Venotic Dragon grounded his teeth. A growl racked up in his throat. "You…"

Jupiter laughed. "Now we can get rid of you all without being worried about the 'Warriors of Vale' and the Beastmen."

However, Eclipse and Crystallux had other ideas. They both roared loudly.

Eclipse flapped its giant wings, and took off, while Crystallux waved its bony arms, and giant tail, and followed its brother.

"The Dragons!" Arhy cried. "What are they doing?"

Possessor Dragon snarled. "Equinox! Take Arhy and deal with Jupiter! Venus is mine."

Equinox's eyes narrowed. "We can't! If we stay separated, we'll lose! We're already in a bad situation! Don't worsen it!"

Possessor Dragon said nothing. "Just don't die!" he roared back, before charging into battle.

* * *

Isaac raised his sword in order to protect himself from the attack of a sudden zombie. "What in the name of-?" Isaac growled, before casting Grand Gaia, killing as many monsters as he could with each attack. The monsters were thrown high in the air by his attack, and hit the ground, motionless.

The psynergy move had made a large trench. It would take a while for the monsters to cross that. Isaac looked at the last civilians who were exiting the city, fleeing to the KolimaVillage. He nodded. At least they were safe.

"LOOK OUT!"

Isaac spun around, just in time to see a monster get blasted by a strong beam of fire. Garet came crashing from the sky. He had unleashed Planet Diver, and smashed right into the skeleton, destroying more or less everything.

"Garet, one day, you're going to give me a heart attack."

"The day I do, could I have all your djinns?"

"Over my dead body."

"THAT'S THE SPIRIT!" Garet cried, before charging towards a whole group of monsters.

Isaac looked confused, before he realized what he had just said. "Oh bother"

* * *

"COME ON!" Red Eyes Venotic Dragon made an incredible twisting leap, jumping clear out of the way of a massive Stone Spire. He landed on his two feet, before casting, "ODYSSEY!"

The giant sword flashed, before heading straight of Venus. The goddess caught it with one hand. "If you think such a pathetic attack will even harm me, then you are gravely mistaken!"

Possessor Dragon grinned. "Molten Earth Blast!" A beam of melted earth headed straight for the goddess, who simply raised her other hand, stopping it.

"Pathetic!" she prepared to use her own psynergy, but to her surprise, the possessed teen had disappeared. "Wait….where'd he go?"

Her question was answered by a sharp pain that exploded in her back. She turned to see the Possessor Dragon licking his claws. "Divine blood…" he whispered. "Delicious…"

Venus growled. She started using Powerforce Cure, hoping to heal herself.

But the dragon was not going to let that happen. He dashed towards the Goddess. He was about to slash at her widely with his claws, when he heard something.

'_Ow…what happened?'_

"Condemn!" Red Eyes Venotic Dragon cried.

Venus was distracted by the skeleton that loomed over her with the blood-red scythe.

Possessor Dragon stopped. That would keep her busy for a while.

"Matthew?"

A vision of the boy appeared. "Red Eyes? What's going on?"

"To make things simple, we're being attacked by Venus, and our old friend has decided to join the battle."

Matthew's eyes went wide. "Karis? We got to save her!"

Possessor Dragon dove out of the way. A massive boulder had been thrown at him. "How about saving your own skin first, _Earthboy!_"

Matthew grimaced at the nickname Karis had made up. "Stop with the joke. Let's do this."

Red Eyes Venotic Dragon ceased moving. A circle of energy began to form at his feet.

Venus noticed this. "So the little boy is finally awake. The only way to defeat me is to let you fusion as one. And I won't let that happen." She began charging her psynergy. "Shining Gems!"

Bright gems began flying at full speed.

A golden light enveloped the teen. "BURNING VEN-"

The attack smashed against him.

Venus roared with laughter. "I finally destroyed you! Such a shame that you didn't join forces with me. You thought you were stronger than me, but you're just a weakling. You're nothing. HEAR ME! NOTHING!"

She watched the smoke clear. Something was standing in the dust.

"So you think we're weak…"

Venus gasped. "N-no way!"

The smoke fully cleared. Matthew was standing there, his fusioned form complete. "That was close. Now then," he cracked his knuckles. "Shall we finish this?"

* * *

Jupiter brought a bolt crashing into Equinox, who just had time to bring up a shield, which nearly buckled. "You pathetic guardians are nothing when you are not united! Alone, you don't stand the slightest chance!"

Equinox sheathed one of his swords. He held the other one with his two hands. It seemed to flex. It slowly transformed into a bow. Equinox created an arrow of light.

Jupiter's eyes went wide. "I won't let you!" she pointed at him. "EXCENTRIC THUNDERBOLT!"

"No!"

Arhy jumped in between Equinox and the attack. The infinite number of bolts struck the Guardian of Darkness. Jupiter roared with laughter.

"That's it! Burn! Die under the pain of my wrath."

Arhy groaned, her limbs stretched out shielding Equinox. "Jupiter…you…cannot…weakness…coming…"

"Of course." Jupiter said. "All the weaklings are coming. Coming to be defeated by my wrath!"

The attack finally came to an end. Arhy fell over. "Equinox…don't…almost…"

Equinox, who had been stunned by the sudden and unexpected protection, snarled. "You bitch…" His arrow, fully charged with energy and light, was knocked into the newly formed bow. But before he could fire, something-or rather someone-grabbed his arm, keeping him from shooting.

Arhy held Equinox, her barely conscious body gripping Equinox tightly. "Don't…not…yet…"

"Arhy what are you doing? Let go!"  
Already, Jupiter was charging another Excentric Thunderbolt.

Arhy showed no intention of moving. "Wait…a…little…longer."

"Karis!"

Everyone turned, to see Ivan standing in the doorway, his arms half opened, his face filled with shock and determination. "Karis!" he repeated.

Jupiter stood there, completely stunned. She growled. "You survived…I underestimated you…" she raised her arm. She opened her mouth, as a ball of electricity began to form in her fist.

Suddenly, she screamed. The shell, Karis's body, twisted, distorted disgustingly. Sparks began shooting out of the body.

The dark green eyes slowly began to gain a tinge of purple. "Daddy…help…"

Arhy collapsed off Equnox. "Now…" she fainted.

Equinox took a deep breath, and fired his only arrow.

It struck the possessed teen in the chest, just above the heart. There was a groan. A loud one.

Karis's body flew high in the air, bolts of light ripping from the arrow, into the flesh, past the bones, and into the heart.  
Jupiter spoke. "This…doesn't…hurt!" She blasted enormous amounts of bolts of electricity, tornados began to swirl.

Houses came crashing down, rocks, boats, and some people were thrown high in the air.

The beastmen were completely taken by surprise. Incapable of defending themselves correctly, the monsters took full advantage and leaped on them.

Equinox growled. Things were not going as planned. This attack only worked once, and it was one of his most powerful attacks that could harm Jupiter without hurting Karis. If this didn't work, then what could?

"HEY! YOU LIGHT HEADED BIRD BRAIN! USE THAT GODDAMN ATTACK YOU USED ON DULLAHAN!" Ivan roared. "IF MY DAUGHTER IS GONE! I'LL KILL YOU FOR GOOD!"

Equinox grinned. "That's right. Thanks Ivan." He drew his sword, and pointed it at the body, who was erupting with light. "AURORA FLASH!"

A ball of light shot towards Jupiter, lighting the sky, melting the monsters, filling the world with heat and strength.

It headed towards the goddess, who was stunned by the arrow, which was still taking effect.

Impact!

The collision was followed by a high pitched scream, added by the loud noise similar of two heavy pieces of metal scraping against one another. Suddenly, a ripping sound could be heard, and a black figure tore out of Karis's body.

It floated in the air, wavering slowly away from the teen, whose arms and legs were out-stretched.

"Help…" It was all Karis could whisper, before she began falling to the distant ground.

"KARIS!" Ivan cried, as he leaped after her.

Equinox nodded. Karis will be safe. He turned his attention back to the figure. "So…how's it like to be out of your shell?"

Jupiter hissed. "You fool…If you think I need to possess that girl to be strong, then prepare to be disappointed." She began charging her psynergy, and before Equinox knew it, he was blasted against the wall, completely knocked out.

Jupiter sighed. Losing Karis would make it harder to kill the ones who could oppose her, but it didn't reduce her power, or the ability to drain the world into the GaiaFalls.

She saw the wreckage being caused by the monsters, and the battle raging between her sister and Matthew.

She flew towards Venus in hope to aid her, but she received a mental message coming from Mercury.

"_Jupiter…don't help her._"

"_What? Against Matthew, she won't last for long!"_

_"She' won't die. But without Karis's body, Matthew might regain hope and become even more powerful. I sent Mars to quickly get her chosen."_

_"…we can't abandon Venus…"_

_"It's a good opportunity to be certain of Matthew's power. Please sister. Aiding Venus could be our downfall. You know why."_

Jupiter growled. She knew why. Matthew could prove to be too much for her. Only Venus could stand a chance against the possessor dragon.

Speaking of Dragons…where did the other two go? They left the battle…

Jupiter's question was answered by an incredibly loud roar. Jupiter spun around, to see Eclipse and Crystallux high in the air, diving to aid the beastmen.

Crystallux screeched, causing windows, pieces of metal and other small minerals to erupt, and crash into the monsters, killing enormous amounts of them.

Eclipse charged his energy, and blasted against the dark beings, incinerating them.

She watched in shock, as the beastmen and humans regained hope, as the odds against them dramatically fell.

She bit her lip. She had to kill them. She flew high in the air, and began charging her psynergy. The battle was growing desperate. There was no choice now. She had to use this attack-even if it could kill her own sister.

* * *

Isaac gasped at the dragons began inflicting massive losses to the monsters. "Finally!" he cried. "I was wondering what happened to you!"

The Crystallux gracefully landed near Isaac, it screeched. Isaac didn't understand dragon language, but the dragon's eyes explained it all.

They were the guardians of this city. They will not let it fall.

Isaac turned, and cast Odessey, tearing a Foul Glutton to shreds. He saw someone surrounded by monsters, kneeling next to a fallen person.

He raised his hand. "Quake Sphere!"

Monsters were projected high in the air, clearing a passage, allowing him to reach the two people.

"Hey! Are you okay?"

"I can protect my self you know."

Isaac gaped. He knew who was talking, but that didn't surprise him. What did was the hope and cheerfulness that filled the voice. "I-Ivan? Why are you so happy?"

The veteran wind Adept grinned. "Karis is free." He showed him the girl who was resting in his arms. Ivan turned to the castle, whose does were blocked by large pieces of earth. "And now, to free the people in there…" He channeled his psynergy. "SPARK PLASMA!" he cried.

A ball of electricity struck the boulder, causing it to erupt into millions of tiny pieces.

The bridge, having nothing to support it anymore, fell over, and hit the solid earth with a giant crashing sound.

Beastmen began flooding out. Citizens raced to safety-they headed for Kolima forest-and the warriors instantly dove into the mist of battle, yelling their war cries.

Three people ran out. One was bearing a sword, the other was holding a staff, and the third one was running swiftly after them.

It was impossible not to recognize the one holding the sword.

"YEEEEEHAW! GET READY TO BE BEATEN TO A PULK YOU FREAKENLY WEIRD GODDESSES! OHHHHH YEAH!" Tyrell went frenzy, destroying more or less everything in sight-including buildings that had nothing to do with the battle. One of his beams hit the roof of the Opera, causing it to erupt like a volcano.

Isaac noticed Crystallux gap at what remained of his home. The dragon seemed to be mentally debating on the idea of actually sending Tyrell flying to Luna. But it decided that the battle was more important, and left the boy alone-for now.

Jenna paused, looking confused. She turned to Sveta, who was blushing madly-probably with embarrassement-and they hurried out of the city. Jenna looked around, worried about her family, but felt reassured when she saw Isaac waving at her.

Isaac looked at Ivan. "Sveta is safe. Take your daughter out of here, and then come back here. I'm beginning to feel worried about Rief and Kraden. I haven't seen them around for a while."

Ivan nodded. "Just promise me to keep an eye on Tyrell."

"Will do."

Ivan picked Karis up, and ran out of the ruined city-or battlefield. Isaac watched him leave, when he noticed Garet running towards him.

"Was that Ivan? Who was he holding?"

Isaac grinned. "I think we're going to win the first battle against the goddesses dude. Now, to make my life easier, could you do something?"

"Uh, sure what?"

"Keep an eye on Tyrell"

Garet stood there, dumbfounded. Why should he-oh right. After all…he WAS that clown's father.

* * *

Matthew turned his arm into granite, and dashed towards the goddess with the intention of hitting her.

But the goddess raised a wall of earth, blocking the assault. "His speed has increased…so has his power…this is not good."

Matthew drew his Sol Blade. Energy radiated. Earth seemed to wrap itself around him. "I'm ready Red Eyes…"

Venus felt the earth around begin to shift.

"SOIL WAVE!"

A huge wave of earth erupted from the ground behind Matthew, and made a sharp leap in the air. It headed straight for Venus, and incredible velocities.

Venus groaned, as she raised her arms, stopping the attack. "This energy…I've never seen it before."

There was a flash of yellow. Venus was blown off her feet and thrown across the room. She hit the floor hard. Matthew had slashed her across the cheek, resulting a large wound to appear.

She saw him land swiftly on his two feet, his left arm hitting the ground for balance. "Still think that we're pathetic and weak?" he said cheekily.

Venus blinked. '_Of course! I completely forgot. He's strong only because he's battling WITH the Possessor Dragon. If I can get one down, the rest will be a piece of cake.'_ "Yes."

This somehow took Matthew by surprise, as he began to feel nervous. His doubts, however, vanished nearly instantly, as his ally's confidence surged through him. "Then show what you're made of!"

"With pleasure." Venus slammed the ground hard, causing rocks to take off, striking Matthew. The teenager was caught off guard, and Venus took complete advantage of that. Transforming her arm into granite, she struck the teen with all her might.

Matthew had just the time to pull up his Sol Blade, protecting himself from certain defeat. However, Venus raised her arm, and struck Matthew hard in the ribs.

A bone crushing sound was heard, and Matthew screamed in pain.

'_Broken ribs huh?_' Venus hissed. "Take this! Feast on my anger!"

She slammed her stone against his head. Matthew was blown through the wall, and hit the ground at dangerous velocities.

Venus raised her arms. "MOLTEN CRY"

A beam of earth shot out of the ground, at the exact location where Matthew was lying. Venus laughed. "I'd like to see you survive this."

The beam shot high in the air, and came crashing back on the teen, who disappeared from view.

Venus clapped. "Finally. Now that's done, I should-"

She was silenced by a roar that shook the ruined city-or the battlefield.

Venus watched the area where Matthew had stood. Through the smoke shot out beams of light. A figure was in the center, being the emitter of that light.

Venus's eyes went wide. "No…I…It…can't be"

There was another roar, and this time, the smoke cleared away. Matthew stood there, glowing brightly. But it wasn't exactly Matthew anymore.

The teen still had a human form, and his blond hair was present, as well as his biceps and thighs. He was still his normal size of six feet three. The rest was dragon skin. Brownish-yellow, it seemed completely unbreakable. Pair of giant wings were folded on Matthew's back. Matthew had giant fangs that covered his cheeks, and huge claws that replaced his fingers.

His arms, shoulders and chest seemed to be covered by yellow armor.

Matthew's eyes had no white, no pupil. It was just a shade of steel-blue.

In other words, it was a fusion of Matthew, The Red Eyed Venotic Dragon and the Sol Blade.

Venus gasped. "No way…what is this thing?"

The teen did not answer. It glared at Venus, before taking flight. His giant wings beat the air, majestically, gracefully, and yet threatingly.  
Matthew raised his arm, and a beam of earth, powered by light, shot out of it, going straight towards the goddess.

Venus forced up a shield.

The beam and the barrier struck one another, radiating unimaginable power.

Venus screamed, as her barrier began to crack. She never faced-or even saw such a beast. How could it even exist? Who created it? What was it?

The beam began to penetrate the shield.

Venus screamed, as she felt the beam tear through her.

'_He's too much…I must…_'

There was a powerful blast of earth, and the goddess disappeared.

The fusioned beast landed, and stared at the area where the goddess once stood.

"She escaped…" Matthew whispered, before collapsing, unconscious.

His body glowed, and he recovered his original form, his Sol Blade in one hand.

* * *

Kraden ran across the battlefield. The fight was finally over. The monsters were defeated by the beastmen, and it seemed that the goddesses were gone.

"It can't be possible…"

Kraden felt horrible.

Belinsk.

The capital of Morgal. The impregnable fortress and representative of both power and freedom was completely destroyed.

Kraden saw some citizens going through the wreckage, looking for injured people, trying to find loved ones or trying to rebuild small shelters for themselves.

Kraden shook his head. No. He shouldn't be taking pity. He needed to find Matthew.

"I saw the battle…" he whispered. "The energy…I've seen it before…But it seems to be lacking."

He looked at the Tome of Time. "This book was correct…those goddesses…they rival this beast…but if I can get Matthew to stick with his friends…he'll be even more powerful."  
Kraden found Matthew lying on the ground, in a puddle of blood.

Racing towards him, he knelt down, and turned him, so he could see the teen's face.

The Sol Blade hummed gently, allowing Kraden to take the boy.

Kraden could feel Matthew's exhaustion. But he also felt energy.

The energy that had engulfed so long ago.

It struck Kraden. This was only a part of it, but there was a shard of that power.

If Matthew had a shard of that power…then so would Karis, Tyrell and Rief too!

Kraden instantly knew what had to be done.

The goddesses had fled from this battle, leaving Karis and Matthew behind.

Kraden had to exploit the new power given to him.

Once together, they will be able to recreate it, and harness it.

The Ultimate power that once shook the world.

The power of the Golden Sun.


	19. Chapter 19

**Time for Andrew to take the poll! His writing!**

**Now first of all WARNING! There has been a slight internet problem, and the publishing was little difficult! So if the paragraphs get a little weird in this chapter, PLEASE DON'T MURDER US!**

Those accursed Humans!" Jupiter roared with anger. "How dare they defy us! We whom have given them the very land that they tread upon what gives them the right to deny what is ours!"

Mercury sighed. "You're getting ahead of yourself as usual Jupiter… your little battle that transpired in Belinsk cost us the only real bargaining chip we had against the boy."

She turned to Venus. "You are no different from this either. What were you thinking, trying to strike a deal with the dragon?"

Venus turned her head. "A minor…miscalculation on my part. Believe me that won't be happening again"

Jupiter slammed her fists against the stone wall, causing lightning to strike. "And to think we had to retreat here to Air's rock just to leave them to wallow in their victory."

Mercury crossed her arms. "We need to turn our attention to something more…troubling." She waved her hand and created an illusion of Matthew in his final fused form. "Something we couldn't predict has arisen and presented itself to us." The other goddesses nodded. "We know this power my sisters," Mercury continued. "The dragon's power and the Golden Sun have become one within the boy. This power can destroy both us and our plans…" She smirked. "But it comes at a price as does all power…" she waved her hand again the illusion started to contort and go berserk flailing and slashing wildly. "The longer he stays tied to both powers, the more corrupt he becomes. The light of the Golden Sun and the raw dark power of the dragon, when mixed, it creates chaos and disorder which, with time, can destroy the wielder" she waved her hand again and the illusion fell to its knees and died. "As well as everything else around it…" the illusion vanished.

Venus shook her head and said; "this power…it's like nothing I've witnessed before. My strongest barrier was barely enough to keep one simple attack at bay. The boy may not know how to properly release it yet, and if he does he doesn't need to stay in it long to do severe damage to us…"

Mercury sighed "that's why we need your chosen Jupiter…" She turned to her. "With the girl's life in our hands, we can force him into this state as well as keep him at bay, no matter what, he won't attack her if it's him in control"

Jupiter twitched. "And what if the dragon is controlling the boy…he didn't have a problem last time"

Mercury smiled. "The Golden sun is light, pure and untainted. The dragon can't even begin to control half of the energy. The boy Matthew is the key."

Jupiter looked at her. "Then I understand what must be done…Mercury onto another subject how is your siphoning of your lighthouse coming along?"

Mercury looked at her hands and laughed. "This girl…Mia they call her, was the perfect choice a powerful water adept whom is also the last guardian of a tribe dedicated to protecting the lighthouse." She clenched her hands. "The irony is so….satisfying." She looked back at Jupiter. "To answer your question, the lighthouse is drained and I have my full powers back, I can sense the waters are becoming tainted and unclean. A pity really…but one I must endure these humans don't deserve my gift to them."

Jupiter grinned. "Excellent. We'll count on you in the next battle Mercury. These so

called 'heroes' have defied us for the last time."

A voice echoed around air's rock. "Can't keep your cool as usual, huh Jupiter? You were always such a sore loser"

A woman in red robes appeared. Her hair was long and fiery red and her eyes were a brilliant orange that resembled the hottest flames.

Jupiter scoffed. "And just where the hell have you been Mars? Some help would have been greatly appreciated"

Mars sighed and twirled her finger. "Needed help? Why would you need any of that? I thought our job was supposed to find our chosen and absorb our powers back. Mercury and I seem to be the only ones capable of performing this task."

Venus laughed. "You? Doing your job? So tell me this Mars…where is your chosen hmm? And how come the Mars lighthouse still has energy in it?"

Mars laughed. "I don't need my chosen to do my duty. You all know that I'm the strongest out of us all…my chosen would only help me hasten my absorption…they aren't my top priority." She snapped her fingers and from the area around them spawned several creatures and entities made of fire. "Besides…I've been gathering some new recruits for us some which I'm sure will be more useful than those rotting…corpses you pulled from the ground Venus."

Venus stuck her tongue out and turned away.

Mars beckoned. "My fire demons! Listen to the words of your creator and heed them well" she outstretched her arm. "Find my chosen and bring them to me alive. Any resistance to this order by anyone other than my chosen." She grinned, "is punishable by death…do you understand?"

The creatures bellowed. "Yes our mistress!" The flames darted off in the sky hurrying to their destination.

The warriors of Vale made their way through the rubble to meet up with Kraden who was sitting next to Matthew.

Issac and Jenna dashed over to their unconscious son.

Isaac looked at Kraden with worried stricken eyes and asked; "what happened?! Is…is he?"

Kraden shook his head. "No. He's alive don't worry…he took quite a beating though" he stood up and said; "we should at least find some building that isn't destroyed and try to rest. He needs to recover his strength, and I need to tell you all something…" he clenched the Tome in his hands. "Something very important…"

Matthew awoke and looked around rubbing his head. "Ow…felt like a brick wall hit me…where the heck…?"

"Are you?" a voice finished his sentence for him he looked around more frantically and saw his possessed self looking at him. "You should know this place by now…it's your head. Your inner thoughts"

Matthew blinked and sighed. "I'm not dead am I?"

His possessed self laughed. "Hardly. I've been in your head. This isn't your version of heaven exactly…that's with that special someone right?" He grinned at Matthew's uncomfortable twitch.

"So…wait what's…oh hang on." He crossed his arms. "I remember! We fought Venus and I became some really cool version of us and we won!"

His possessed self smiled. "Indeed…also Karis is safe as well seems as though the guardian of light is useful after all, he's the one that freed her"

Matthew's smile felt like it would break his face but he didn't care. News of Karis's safety is what he's been looking for all this time. Now it felt like nothing could stop him. "That's great! Now all that's left are the goddesses"

His possessed self sighed "you're getting ahead of yourself…again".

Matthew looked at his possessed self. "Telling me this can't be the only reason you brought me here is it?"

The dragon shook his head. "No…this also regards the new power we discovered. It seems as though it's a latent ability in you, combined with my power, awoke it prematurely and acted by fully merging us together. It was quite liberating to say the least…" He paused. "But I don't know if you noticed, but when we were like that for the time we fought Venus…we actually overpowered her completely. So much that I felt…invigorated.

I felt like I could take the world on and make it crumble to its knees." He clenched his fists. "A power that I thought couldn't exceed my own, actually exists and it's in our grasp.

Matthew don't you see?"

Matthew looked at his hand. "I…felt the same way…it was a rush like no other. One I've ever experienced." He grinned slightly. "It's…It's…!"

"Corrupting…"

Matthew shook his head and his expression went to normal. His possessed self looked at him. "This power, whatever it really is and wherever it comes from corrupts us."

Matthew nodded. "You're…right it does. But what can we do? This power is the only tool we have to defeat the goddesses with it. We can win I know we can!"

The dragon beckoned. "Which is why we must keep self-control!"

Matthew gulped and nodded. "Look…we can only use this ability if we fight the goddesses, that is the only exception and it must be done only if we're left with no other option."

His possessed self outstretched his hand and offered it to Matthew. "You must promise me…you will not use it for anything else, only you can activate it. I cannot directly tap into its power. Swear on this Matthew…for the sake of our sanity."

Matthew smiled and accepted the handshake "I swear on the power of the earth itself…I will not betray us."

Matthew awoke staring at the palace ceiling.

He leaned up and rubbed his eyes. Looking around, he saw his mother, Jenna, sleeping in the chair next to his bedside.

He smiled and gave her a shake.

She groaned and slowly woke up. She yelled in excitement as to what greeted her. "Matthew!" She hugged him as tightly as she could. Matthew soon regretted the mistake of waking her up. Jenna yelled, "He's awake! Everyone he's awake!"

Equinox opened the door and closed it quietly. "Jenna…it's 2 in the morning…everyone is asleep right now…especially the wounded…"

Jenna clasped her mouth shut and shook her head embarrassed.

"Perhaps you should leave the celebrations for the morning…we still have a lot of work to do"

Jenna nodded and proceeded to the door she turned and asked, "What about him?"

Equinox smiled. "He's had plenty of rest. Besides, I'm the one that promised to fill him in on what Kraden told us."

She nodded and walked out the door closing it behind her. Equinox pulled up a chair beside Matthew whom sat up coughing to breathe. "You know, she was really worried about you." He smiled and continued. "As was everyone else-especially Karis…and before you say anything, yes she is alright. Jupiter no longer resides inside her."

Matthew already knew but was still happy none the less. He shuffled a bit and said, "You said you needed to tell me something?"

Equinox nodded "Kraden was able to read the Tome of Time and found out a lot of information regarding the history of our opponents."

Matthew blinked "the goddesses?"

Equinox nodded and explained the oath that was spoken at the beginning of Weyard's time and how the goddesses were responsible for creating Weyard itself.

Matthew looked down on the bed "they're mad…because the oath was broken?"

Equinox nodded. "The last known master adept died during a great war that resulted in the construction of the lighthouses. Since then the goddesses and Weyard's history died out except for the Tome."

Matthew tightened the grip on his bed sheets. "They'll do anything and everything to get what they want…" he glared at Equinox. "But I won't let them kill anymore innocents, or Weyard itself!"

Equinox smiled. "Now that is certainly a big promise you have to keep." He patted him on the head. "But one you won't have to handle alone".

Equinox proceeded to the door. "Well I'll let you rest while you can. Your energy is going to be going to everyone's excitement-that you're ok."

Matthew called out. "Wait a minute…"

Equinox gave a puzzled look. "What's the matter?"

Matthew hesitated, then finally asked. "How much do you know about the…Red Eyed Venotic Dragon?"

Equinox closed his eyes and thought for a moment. "He's an…interesting creature to say the least. Quite a handful as well. We only ever fought against each other once long ago which resulted in a stalemate." He returned the question. "Why do you ask all of a sudden?" Matthew shook his head. "I just wanted to know…do you think I'm responsible to handle his power?"

Equinox sighed. "Why are you being silly all of a sudden? Of course you are Matthew, no one better could have been chosen for this responsibility." He walked out and slowly closed the door. "Sleep well, we have a lot to do in the morning." The door shut quietly.

Matthew's possessed self appeared. "You didn't tell him…"

Matthew sighed "I was scared of how he would have reacted…besides we've all got a lot to worry about. None of them need anything more to worry right now."

The dragon sighed "that's sort of arrogant and thoughtful…I don't know if I should be impressed or disappointed"

Matthew yawned and lay down. "Well tell me in the morning of which one you decide…you heard him it's time to get rest."

The dragon nodded and began to fade. "Oh, and about that fight he mentioned…"

Matthew looked at him.

"I would have beaten him…cocky bastard just gets lucky"

Matthew laughed and quietly shut his eyes.

Daytime had appeared and everyone was up and ready they met in the Castles foyer and gathered around.

Isaac spoke. "Alright everyone, we're glad to finally have Karis back with us-" Everyone cheered at the announcement. Karis went red in the face but kept quiet. "Now all we need to do is stop the goddesses. Thanks to Kraden and the Tome of Time

we now know that the reason they are doing this is because a bond has been broken…" he

paused and the continued "but this bond shall be restored we must show the goddesses

how much we love Weyard" he drew his blade and raised it "and the length we'll go to

protect it!" Equinox stepped in "we need to find out where they are hiding when they don't

have a host is when they are most vulnerable and thanks to our training with Matthew, we

now have a way to defeat them" Isaac interjected "we're going to split up again, the adults

apart from Equinox and Ahry will go with Kraden to the lighthouses to fix and fuel them

with psyenergy, you kids will need to locate the goddesses but don't engage them, call us

and we'll teleport to you so we can fight" Tyrell sighed "I can see at least ten things that can

go wrong with this plan…" Karis nudged him in the shoulder "Tyrell…you'll never change"

Tyrell laughed and pointed in the air "well how can you change perfection?" he roared with

laughter but found himself on the ground after being whacked by Karis on the head, Garetsighed "man…I think that's what I missed most about her".

The groups left to head to their destinations, Matthew looked at Sveta and said "is it

ok for you to just leave with us? With Belinsk in disarray shouldn't they need their queen?"

Sveta laughed "the people of Belinsk are stronger than what you give them credit for

besides, we have plans and procedures that the people follow in case such a thing like this occurs" she crossed her arms "don't worry they'll be fine and besides if these goddesses or whatever you call them actually succeed then we'll have a lot more to worry about"

Matthew nodded in agreement and smiled "well I'm glad to have you with us" Sveta

blushed and turned her head "i-it's no big deal really…look I'm uh…gonna catch up with Tyrell" she darted off ahead leaving a confused Matthew behind. Karis walked up beside Matthew and hugged his arm "I'm glad your alright…you don't know how much I missed

you" Matthew nudged into her "as am I…I want you to know that no one blames you Karis

for anything…" she started to cry "I always held onto hope…I saw what she did…all of it but

I never gave up Matthew…because of you!" Matthew blinked "me?" Karis clenched his

arm "I always thought about you, and she knew about it but because of the thought of your

safety I kept her away as best as I could…I just…I just…" Matthew held her close and

whispered in her ear "Karis…you're here and safe with us, I promise as long as I stand she'll

never take you again." Karis stared into his eyes and leaned in towards him "Matthew…I…"

Matthew brought her in close and was about to kiss her but at the last second Ahry

appeared between them "hey! What're you guys over here?" Matthew and Karis broke

contact and shook their heads "n-nothing! It's not what it looks like!" Karis exclaimed, Ahry

giggled "really? So you two weren't about to just kiss?" Matthew coughed awkwardly and

said "A-Ahry, what are you doing here?" Ahry looked at him "oh? I can't come over and say

hi?" she grabbed Karis and hugged her "besides I missed Karis too…your not her only

friend Matthew…ya know for a nice guy, your very possessive" Matthew gawked and

couldn't believe this conversation was happening "it's kind of selfish really…I mean you

don't see me going around doing that"

Matthew yelled "IS THERE NO IRONY TO WHAT YOUR SAYING?!" Ahry stuck her tongue out "stop being so uptight gosh your reminding me of…" Equinox stood behind Karis and Ahry towering them "reminding you of who Ahry?"

Ahry slowly turned her head and said "O-oh…Equinox I didn't see…how long have you been there?" he grabbed her ear and dragged her ahead "long enough to give you a stern talking to…" Ahry whined and moaned saying "no! Noxy don't…I wasn't doing anything I promise!"

Matthew and Karis both laughed to themselves.

"so uhh…not to be a pain but…where are we heading?" Tyrell inquired, Ahry crossed

her arms "we're going to head towards Air's rock, it seems as though a large amount of

psyenergy has gathered there, knowing our foes that's probably where they are" Tyrell

launched his arms in the air "woo! Now we're really gonna show them we mean business"

Matthew sighed "well we're going to have to formulate a plan before we can even attempt

to…" suddenly Sveta yelled "EVERYONE MOVE NOW!" the group looked around and saw

flames in the sky falling towards them, the group cleared the sight of the impact and

readied themselves, five demons made of fire faced the group, one of them looked at Tyrell

and said "the chosen…he's here…" the others whispered "capture…apprehend…contain"

they darted towards Tyrell arms outstretched, Tyrell ran back swiping at them with his

Sword of Dusk "whoa, WHOA! What the hell man?!" Ahry vanished into the ground and ran

towards Tyrell, grabbed him and dragged him under with her the demons looked around

whispering "interference…not tolerated…" they looked at everyone "kill…" they formed

various weapons and attacked the group. Everyone banded together and fought them back,

but their attacks made no impact through the flames Matthew blocked his assailant and

said "ugh! What the hell are these things?" Equinox slashed his opponent while

dodging "demons made of fire…I wonder who threw these at us" he said sarcastically Rief

created a water barrier absorbing the attacks "Mars did this…but why?" Ahry and Tyrell

appeared with everyone "they said chosen…you don't think" Karis yelled "this oaf is a

chosen?!" Tyrell mocked her "ha ha ha ha look whose mister big shot now!" Karis

yelled "this is serious Tyrell! Try to focus" Sveta turned into her beast form and began

slashing at the creatures wildly, Equinox landed next to Rief aiding him in repelling the

attacks "thanks…was worried they were gonna get to me" Equinox replied "it's fine…listen,

can you cast Ice missile?" Rief nodded " I can, but these things move way too fast for me to

effectively hit them" Equinox smiled "that's why we're gonna try something new" he raised

his hand and beckoned "Solar Pillar!" a ring of light formed beneath the demons and shot

up in the sky managing to catch three out of five of them, Equinox tightened his hand

closing the pillar to make it more tight and compact he yelled "now Rief do it now!" Rief

raised his staff "Ice Missile!" chunks of Ice rained down on the demons incased in the pillar,

they tried frantically to dodge them but the pillar made it impossible to escape every one of

them, after one barrage the three demons screeched and disappeared.

Two demons remained ready to avenge their fallen comrades everyone regrouped

and readied themselves for an easy attack, Tyrell yelled "alright! Three down and two to go

man…this is a nice warm up before we fight those goddesses!" a voice echoed in the

sky "oh? A fight with a goddess you say?" suddenly the ground erupted and flames spiraled

in the air, in the centre of the spiral spawned a beautiful women, whom landed in front of

the demons who were now bowing down on their knees everyone covered their faces

except for Tyrell who was staring right into the fire "that sounds like it could be a fun

challenge!" Mars had appeared and opened her eyes causing the flames to dance wildly in

the air "I must apologize for my pets…mistake" she stared at Tyrell "you see…they thought I

meant you as a chosen because of your relation to him…when in fact I'm really after" Tyrell

lowered his sword "my…dad" Mars giggled and nodded "indeed…but I heard all that talk

from earlier, care to show me if you deserve to be my chosen over your father?" the fires

flickered and burned everything around Mars ready to burn anyone with the slightest

touch.


	20. Chapter 20

**WARNING! IMPORTANT MESSAGE! I'm sorry for the lack of responses and updates, but I had a ton of work, and getting answers between me and Andrew began to get difficult. **

**I also wanted to wait till we fully finished the story before I continued updating this, but something went wrong: You see, for three or four months, I've lost complete contact with Andrew. I've sent him several times the same message and story, but he won't answer. So here's what I'm going to do: I'm going to publish everything we've written today and tomorrow. However, I'm not going to end the story, in hope that he'll answer me. So the War of Weyard will end during the final battle. Consider it a gift: I'll let you readers decide how the final battle will go. ^^**

**I have more to say: I've received several PMs asking me to do more writings of Golden Sun. I will admit, your ideas are brilliant, some of them even inspiring, but I have several stories I want to finish, namely _Rise of the Sun _and I also promised a fan that I'd do a sequel to _Mission Nebulous_. So I don't know when I'll be able to do another Golden Sun fanfic. But don't get me wrong, I love this, and I'll definitely keep enjoying Golden Sun, the best video game out there!**

**Now, onto the story! The division of the chapters are the same: evens written by me, and the odd chapters written by Andrew. **

Matthew held his position, his Sol Blade drawn. He remembered what his dad had said about calling them when they ran into a goddess, but Mars had said that Garet was her chosen.

"MATTHEW BAIL OUT NOW!"  
Matthew dodged a massive fireball that was headed his way.

_'Ready to fusion?_' he heard the possessor dragon ask.

'_No! We got to get the others to safety first._'

Matthew heard the dragon within him grumble, but did not respond. Preparing a Ragnarock, he searched the sky, wondering if the other goddesses were present.

None were visible.

Perfect.

"Ragnarock!" Matthew cried, casting one of his most powerful psynergy attacks.

A titan blade came falling from the sky, towards Mars. It struck her, going right through her, and creating a massive hole, sending pieces of dirt, rock and hot rocks flying.

"Now Tyrell!" he shouted.

Tyrell raised his arms.

Equinox's eyes went wide. "No! You'll only make things worse!"

Too late. "Liquifer!" Pillars of fire came raining onto the site, right in the area where Mars was.

Tyrell cheered. "WOO HOO! TAKE THAT SUCKER!"

However, when the dust cleared, Mars stood there, laughing. Tyrell sighed. "All right, who cast the tickle psynergy?"

"You fool!" Equinox cried. "The goddesses can absorb your psynergy if they are the same element! And since Ragnarock is an earth-based element, it had no effect on her!"

"Your little friend is right. Your attacks only made me stronger!" Mars laughed  
"But Matthew's attacks had serious effect on Venus!" Sveta cried. "Why won't it work with Tyrell and Mars?"

"Matthew was fusioned with the Red Eyed Venotic Dragon, giving his earth psynergy, some dark powers. Therefore, it must've been pointless for Venus to try and absorb it!" Equinox told her.

Karis raised her Magic Rod. "Spark Plasma!"

Mars hissed. "Fool."

There was a blast of purple light, and Karis was blown off her feet. She landed on the ground several meters away, groaning.

"KARIS!" Everyone cried. Matthew instantly ran to her. He rested her head in his lap. He sighed in relief. "She's fine. Just knocked out. But how…?"

He looked at Mars, as if expecting an explanation. The goddess shook her head. "I can't believe it. You're not bright are you? Even if she has escaped Jupiter's grasp, she still lost all her djinn and most of her psynergy."

Matthew growled. He looked at Karis. "Ahry!"  
The Guardian of Darkness appeared next to him. "S'up?"  
"Give her some Venus Djinn. Then, give her a psynergy crystal. Have her stay a good distance from Mars." Without waiting for an answer, he raced towards the goddess. "COME ON TYRELL! SVETA, YOU'RE WITH US! YOU TOO EQUINOX! RIEF, CAST ICE MISSILE FROM DISTANCE!"  
Tyrell was already running before Matthew had finished giving the orders. His Dark Sword drawn, the former weapon of Dullahan crackled with dark psynergy. Sveta, her body glowing purple, she began transforming in her beast-form, raced past them.

Equinox flapped his wings, and took flight, one sword in one hand, a ball of light psynergy in the other.

Rief charged his psynergy. He raised his staff. "ICE MISSILE!"  
Huge icicles began falling from the sky, towards the goddess. Mars grinned. She spun her arm around, releasing a trail of fire. The psynergy struck the flames, and the ice instantly melted, and the water evaporated.

Rief screamed in pain, causing the Adepts to stop their assault, as spin around.

The young water Adept was on his knees, shaking uncontrollably. Equinox landed next to him. "What happened?"  
Rief shook his head. "I-I don't know. I just feel really weak all of a sudden…"

Mars laughed. "Looks like Mercury's absorption of the water psynergy is finally taking effect. The first water Adept to go down!"

Sveta hissed. "You…" She spun around, embracing the beast within her. "YOU'LL PAY!"  
"SVETA! NO!" Matthew cried.

Sveta lunged, her claws ready to tear the goddess to shreds.

Mars simply laughed. "You don't expect to beat me alone, do you?" She caught her arm, spun her in the air, and brought her crashing onto the ground. The beast girl, lay still, completely stunned. She started moaning in pain.

"What are you doing to her?" Tyrell cried.

"Just giving her a little burn that should prevent her from moving. She does deserve the right to watch you all die."

Tyrell gritted his teeth. "You…bitch…" He was about to charged, but an extended arm appeared in his path. Matthew gestured at him to stay still.

"Five minutes." He said. "No risks. Just the time for me to-"

Tyrell instantly knew what he was going to do. "NO!" Everyone looked at him as if he had gone mad. "Listen," Tyrell said, "You're the only one who stands a chance against her. And you've just suffered a battle with Venus. It'll be easy for her to beat you."

"What's your point?"

Tyrell balled his fists. "I want to fight Matthew. I'm going to battle her. Alone. I need to."

Matthew looked at his friend, as if wondering what kind of flowers would look best on his grave.

Equinox stood up. "Tyrell, there's no way-"

Matthew interrupted him. "Make me proud."

Tyrell beamed. "Really?"

Matthew nodded. "If things go too far, I'm taking over. Got that?" The earth Adept turned, and took several steps back.

Tyrell nodded. He leveled his Dark Sword.

Equinox looked at Matthew. A vision of his possessed self appeared. Both the vision and the guardian of light looked at the Earth Adept. "Are you sure? The chances of Tyrell winning are close to none-existant."

Matthew walked up to Karis, who had woken up, and knelt next to her. "It's his battle. Garet was Mars's chosen. And even if Mars changes her mind and takes Tyrell, it's his right to protect himself. We've all had a chance. Tyrell deserves one too."

The vision looked away, knowing that there was more to the reason why Tyrell wanted to battle, but did not answer.

Equinox was not agreeing with his way. "I will not have another of our friends get possessed. As dense and an oaf as he is, Tyrell-"

Matthew glared at Equinox. "I have a suggestion. Keep your mouth shut or I'll have Red Eyed Venotic Dragon use Screaming Gaia Beam on you. Mia fought Mercury, Karis resisted Jupiter, and I got to battle Venus. Tyrell deserves a chance."

Equinox fired a deadly glare, but remained silent.

"So. A one on one. And a fire Adept at that? You must be really willing to die." Mars taunted.

"Who said anything about dying?"

Mars laughed. "How would you like to be smashed? Classic or modern?"  
Tyrell showed her his Dark Sword.  
"Classic it is then." She created a thin line of fire, with grew into a double handed sword.

Tyrell attacked. "MORTAL DANGER!"

A skeleton appeared next to Tyrell, its blood-red scythe spinning in the dark. Mars leaped out of the way, and the attack smashed into the ground, creating a good-sized trench.

Mars fired a beam of fire. "VOLCANONDO BLAST!"

A massive beam of fire erupted from Mars's hands, and headed straight for Tyrell.

"TYRELL LOOK OUT!"  
Tyrell brought up his sword. The fire slammed into it, and a barrier around the teenager. But before it could completely annihilate him, Tyrell raised his arms, and the deadly element wrapped around them. He fired back at the goddess. "ERUPTION!"

The fire hit the goddess.

Tyrell, without missing a beat, raced towards her, and slashed right at her. "TAKE THAT! SPIRAL ASSAULT!" He spun around widely, mauling the victim mercilessly.  
Mars buckled, and disappeared behind the dust.

"Aw right! Nice one!" Ahry cheered.

Laughter.

Mars rose to her full height. "Not bad." She admitted. "But it's still nothing compared to what I can do!" She charged a fireball, and a huge beam roared out of the formation, tearing towards Tyrell. For some reason, the attack went upwards.

Tyrell dove out of the way, as the blast instantly disintegrated a whole hill.

Tyrell whistled. "That's a blast."

"Come on!"

Tyrell looked at Matthew. "Huh?"  
"Stay focused bro; don't forget why you're here. Got that? Wait for the right opportunity." Matthew quickly explained.

"Y-yes Matthew."

He turned to Mars. "Let's go again!" He charged his heat wave, and held his Darksword tightly.

"You still haven't figured out that it's pointless to battle me head on?" Maris said, preparing another one of her attacks.

Tyrell, without slowing his pace, lowered himself, so he was at the same height as her waist.

The move got Mars's attention. "Wait, what the-?"

"If the attack come from below, well I'm gonna go even lower."

Equinox grinned. "A battle strategy. Not a bad one too. GO FOR IT TYRELL!"  
Tyrell, once at the same level as Mars, sung his sword upwards, "GO! MORTAL DANGER!"  
Once again, the dark energy surged, and the attack made connection. But Mars brought her sword up, and pared Tyrell's assault with incredible agility. "Flame cross." She whispered.

Tyrell was instantly blasted several meters away.

"TYRELL!"

The fire Adept groaned. "That…seriously hurt." He climbed to his legs. They nearly gave away under him. "W-why am I so tired?"

Mars chuckled. "Looks like my ability to drain your psynergy is really beginning to affect you."

Tyrell staggered. "I've…been losing…my psynergy?"

Mars smiled. "Once all your psynergy is drained, you'll be an easy prey. All I'll have to do is possess you."

Matthew's eyes went wide. He took a step forward, his fusion complete.

"Don't!" Tyrell snapped.  
The earth Adept stopped. "Tyrell…"

"I…The battle is not over. I…I still have enough strength…for one last attack." Tyrell shifted the Darksword in his hands. He closed his eyes. '_Darksword…you chose me when Dullahan was finally defeated. You lent me your strength all this time. Please. Just for this one last time. Lend me your full power. Lend me your master's spirit.'_

A dark cloud surrounded Tyrell. The DarkSword began cracking, as purple sparks began to burst around it. A vision appeared behind Tyrell.

Equinox's eyes went wide. He looked at Matthew, who was watching, his arms crossed over his chest, his expression concerned.

The vision was Dullahan.

Mars, however, was not impressed. "So, are you going to attack? I haven't got all day." Seeing no reply, she grabbed Sveta. "Maybe I should burn your little friend to a crisp."

Tyrell's eyes snapped open. They were no longer green but night-black. He stretched his limbs. "YAAAAAARRRRRGH!" He charged, his Darksword raised, the vision of Dullahan following every single one of his movements.

Mars smirked. "That's more like it." She ran to meet him.

"I'M COMING FOR YOU MARS!"  
"GET READY TO FALL YOU PATHETIC CREATURE!"  
The two gladiators clashed their weapons for the last time. Explosions took place all round them, as the entire field turned into a wasteland, so powerful was the clash. They were both ejected from the clash, and charged back at each other.

Mars roared with laughter. "FLARE BURST!" Bolts of fire started slamming against Tyrell, increasing the amount of burns he had.

Tyrell gritted his teeth. He lowered his sword, but kept charging. The Darksword erupted with dark energy. "ARCHEON'S GRIEF!"

Dark crystals appeared in the air, surrounding the battlefield. They shot towards Mars, destroying everything in their path. Mars disappeared, once again, from view, but everyone knew that the attack didn't work, since the goddess was laughing. "IF THAT'S YOUR LAST MOVE? I DIDN'T FEEL A THING!"  
The dust was blown violently away, and Mars charged at Tyrell, her fire sword raised, ready to pierce to the boy. "It's over for you Tyrell."

There was no time to dodge. Tyrell wasn't fast enough. And knowing the goddess, the attack was capable of downing Tyrell instantly.

"TYRELL!" Sveta cried.

Matthew took a step forward. "LOOK OUT!"  
Tyrell, simply raised his sword, to guard himself. He closed his eyes. His weapon touched the goddess. He shouted, putting all his hopes in his one last attack.

"NOW! FULIMINOUS EDGE!"

The vision of Dullahan was sucked into the sword. The weapon made contact with the goddess. Almost instantly, there was an explosion, as fire and dark psynergies were blown in all directions.

There was a scream of pain, disbelief and horror.

Two bodies were blown in the air.

Mars slammed on the ground, creating a good sized-trench. She failed to climb to her feet.

Tyrell crashed just in front of Rief. He was battered, burned, and covered with scars.

"TYRELL!"  
Matthew knelt next to his childhood friend, and shook him, trying to get a response. But the boy stayed silent. Matthew felt tears threatening to fall.

Sveta arrived to the group. She collapsed next to him. "Tyrell…" Stroking his cheek, she started to sob. She grabbed him out of Matthew's grip, and gave him a huge hug. "TYRELL!"  
A groan was heard.

Everyone looked down. Tyrell opened his eyes. "Ow…Sveta…you're…breaking my remaining bones."

Everyone gaped. Sveta let go, but didn't stop crying. She started hitting him. "You..total JERK!"

Tyrell grinned. He looked at Matthew. "Hey bro."  
Matthew smiled from ear to ear. Nevertheless, tears continued to pour down his cheeks. "You have no idea how you scared us. You will so pay."

There was a loud roar of anger.

Everyone looked up, and saw Mars, staggering towards them. "I…will…not…fail…my…mission." She gasped. She was grievously injured, and it was a wonder-for even a goddess-to actually be capable to stand.

Sveta held Tyrell tighter, and Matthew started to get to his feet. However, a wing stopped him.

Equinox drew his sword, and stood in front of Mars. "You're not done yet? I'll take you on!"

Mars hissed. Equinox was still at full strength. Battling him would be suicide. She began to create a tornado of fire. "This isn't the end pathetic mortals! I will return and get my revenge! Until then, I suggest you shiver in fear!"  
The goddess disappeared.

* * *

Matthew collapsed on a chair in an inn at Kolima village-the closest village to where they had been attacked.

Tyrell had fallen unconscious, but was resting, being attended by Equinox and Sveta. Rief was also resting, trying to recover the little amount of psynergy he had left. Karis was sending a letter to their parents, much to the dismay of the teenagers, knowing that they were going to get the biggest chewing by their mothers and fathers.

His possessed self appeared next to him. "Hard day huh?" Red Eyed Venotic Dragon said.

Matthew smiled. "I'm impressed how Tyrell managed to push Mars away. He doesn't have any kind of power that matches ours, and yet…"

The vision shrugged. "The urge to save Sveta must've given him all the motivation possible."

Matthew nodded. He stayed silent for a moment. "Red Eyed?"  
"Yeah?"

"Why…why did the Darksword unleashed Dullahan's signature move? Even if it chose Tyrell as its next bearer, we fight for light…and it's a dark weapon. Shouldn't it…you know?"

Possessor Dragon thought. "I think…that the goddesses are threatening both of us. Maybe, we are allied in this fight, since we have a common enemy."

Matthew stayed silent. He had trouble believing that both Darkness and Light had joined forces in this fight.

The door opening snapped him out of his thoughts. Karis entered the room, and walked towards him.

"Tired?"

Matthew smiled. He got up and walked towards her. Wrapping his arms around her, he nodded. "You have no idea. I wish we could take a break."

Karis smiled. "Well we can." She drilled her eyes into his. "It's a short one, but still…"

She brought her head close to his.

Matthew felt her lips touch his.

"SPARK PLASMA!"  
A powerful blast tore Matthew out of Karis's arms, and sent him flying against the wall, which cracked under the momentum. Matthew rubbed his head, and looked up. He paled, and his eyes went wide.

Karis tried to run towards him, but a hand grabbed her arm so hard that it hurt. Karis looked into the shocked face of Ivan. "Um…hi dad?"  
Ivan was NOT happy. Casting another Spark Plasma on the poor earth Adept, he violently dragged his daughter out of the room. "You are in serious trouble young lady. Taking on a goddess, and more importantly, being in his arms…"

Karis tried, in vain, to release herself from her father's grip. "MATTHEW!"  
"YOU'RE NOT SEEING HIM AGAIN UNTIL YOU'RE THIRTY!"  
Matthew tried to stand, but he collapsed back on the ground. The vision of his possessed self stood next to him. "Luck never was on your side."  
Matthew nodded. "Never."


	21. Chapter 21

**Andrew wrote this chapter! Enjoy!**

Matthew could hear a commotion coming from the lobby of the Inn, more specifically it was the sound of his father's voice drowning out everyone else's that were trying to explain what had happened to them.

He finally was able to stand up dust himself off and headed downstairs to face the music. Matthew shut the door behind only to be greeted by Ahry whom smiled and asked "Are you sure you wanna go down there? I mean your parents are really…well…they're pretty peeved off to put it simply."

Matthew sighed "I'm sure if we just explain what happened they'll understand why we did what we did"

Ahry laughed "what do you think the others have been trying to tell them this entire time while you and Karis play love birds up here by yourselves?"

Matthew instantly went red. "H-how the hell do you…"

"Know about that? Oh Matthew…you wound me so…" she dramatically fell into his arms "after all this time as your comrade, you don't even know me…" Matthew dropped Ahry on the ground and shook his head. "Fine, fine I get it. Nothing gets by you at all" Ahry stood up and rubbed her arm. "You could have been gentler you know…"

Matthew inquired "so tell me why aren't you down there backing them up?"

she smiled. "Well Equinox does enough arguing for the both of us so he doesn't need my help I'm just here to be a spectator"

Matthew sighed and began to head back downstairs "should I tell them…what Mars wants?" Ahry looked at him seriously "If I were you, tell the truth even if they knew it, it won't stop them from doing what needs to be done."

Matthew nodded in agreement.

* * *

Isaac roared at the young adepts "We told you to contact us if you ran into a Goddess! Yet for some reason you all felt it was ok to just ignore that instruction and proceed to engage one none the less!"

Tyrell attempted a rebuttal "but Mr. Isaac…we had no choice in the matter"

Garet drowned him out "boy you better keep quiet, you have no idea how much trouble your all in for endangering yourselves like that"

Isaac nodded in agreement "So tell us why, why didn't you call for us!"

Matthew's voice echoed in the Inn. "Because Mars wants Garet!" everyone instantly turned their attention to Matthew whom was walking down the stairs to meet them, Karis smiled at the sight of him but Ivan kept her close and said, "Well look who finally decided to show up"

Matthew stood next to Tyrell and faced Isaac whom looked at him and asked "what did you just say?"

Matthew repeated "Mars has picked Garet as her chosen, we were ambushed and she appeared and challenged us, it didn't help that Tyrell provoked her a bit…" he glanced at Tyrell whom simply said "I don't know what you're talking about! I simply told her the truth"

Matthew sighed and continued "but it was Tyrell whom actually was able to stop her, you have to understand dad we didn't want to put Garet in danger"

Isaac said "so you did this to protect one of us am I correct to say this?" Matthew nodded and Isaac continued "you put your lives on the line, faced an enemy who we still don't fully understand to save Garet"

Garet walked forward and said "that has got to be one of the most…stupidest, idiotic excuses I've ever heard in my life!" Matthew's expression instantly fell Garet continued "you're our kids, and we're your parents. It is OUR job to put OUR lives on the line for YOUR safety, NOT for YOU to do so for us!"

Equinox interjected "let me ask you this Isaac, could you kill Garet?"

Isaac and Garet looked at the guardian with a dull expression "what the hell do you mean

by that?"

Equinox continued "If Garet was taken by Mars, and it meant the only way to save everyone was to kill him, could you do it?"

Isaac hesitated and said "I wouldn't have to he would be saved just like Karis was if he was taken and it's what we plan to do to Mia when we see her"

Equinox smiled "what if I wasn't around? What if you were left with no other option than to kill Garet to save others lives?" Equinox walked towards them "I used my ability on Karis on a gamble, I wasn't sure if it was going to work or not luckily for us, though it did work, but what if it couldn't work on others?"

Isaac clenched his fist and turned away, Equinox closed his eyes "you couldn't… could you?" Isaac slowly shook his head Equinox looked around.

"I think it's pretty safe to say that we could fight one another if it came to that true, but we could never land the killing blow, Matthew knew this and he did what he thought was right at the time and I for one support that decision because, not only did we succeed in holding her back but we were also able to discover Tyrells hidden power" Tyrell held onto the hilt of his blade it hummed silently at his touch, Equinox smirked "Although I didn't expect his latent power to be related to Dullahan's, it certainly did throw our adversary off her game as well" Equinox glanced upstairs seeing Ahry vanish through the wall, he proceeded to going outside "If I were you I'd be more concerned as to what our next course of action is going to be rather than arguing about something that you won't be able to change no matter what" he slammed the door leaving everyone behind to think of their next move.

* * *

Equinox caught up to Ahry whom was walking around the town she sighed and asked "why aren't you back at the Inn helping them strategize?"

Equinox shrugged "they seem like they needed time to throw apologies at each other… more importantly why are you out here"

Ahry playfully rocked back and forth "oh ya know…just checking some stuff out"

Equinox looked confused "what stuff exactly?"

She pointed off in the distance to a group of dark clouds forming. Equinox was taken aback at what he was witnessing. "What exactly are those?"

Ahry shrugged "I don't know, but what I do know is that it's a large collection of psynergy and its heading over to us…and I don't think it's just going to pass by." She winked at him "wanna go check it out?"

Equinox sighed "reckless as always I see…but if the worst case scenario happens, then this town doesn't have a lot of time left"

Ahry nudged "should we call the others?"

Equinox looked back and shook his head "no it's best we go check it out ourselves, the goddesses aren't after us, they're after them. We don't need to give the goddesses any more of an advantage they already have" he sighed and looked at Ahry. "And what if it's Jupiter behind this?"

Ahry nodded "You're right, they don't need that right now…" Equinox opened his wings and darted to the cloud formation

Ahry laughed and said; "and he says I'm the reckless one…" she materialized into the ground and followed him.

* * *

Mercury walked under the cloud formation. Everything that was under the dark clouds was damp, cold and wet. She waved her hand in the air, making the clouds rumble. She smirked and said; "yes…they're close by I can sense their psynergy." She clenched her fists. "It's such a shame Mars wasn't able to handle this simple task alone…but that's the price you pay for boasting" she continued walking towards Kolima. The clouds followed her movements, blanketing everything in a damp atmosphere.

Mercury paused and smiled. "You two are here sooner than I thought…"

Equinox landed in front of Mercury just outside the cloud formation and Ahry materialized beside him. She sighed with relief " looks like she's alone…I don't sense any of the other ones around"

Equinox stared at Mercury and said "so you're the cause of the clouds huh?"

Mercury giggled "did you think Jupiter did this? I suppose that is a possibility, however she's more of the type to just blow things up"

Equinox whispered to Ahry. "Look at the ground around her…"

Ahry glanced around "everything is wet…and damp, you think that maybe…"

Equinox nodded and said to Mercury "so I guess your cloud formation creates precipitation under it, one could say that gives you more reign over the area around you"

Mercury smiled and nodded "why yes it most certainly does, well done guardian of light" she crossed her arms and continued "but that can't be the only reason you came all this way to confront me now is it?" she stepped closer to the guardians who jumped back and armed themselves at the ready.

Equinox smirked "you got that right…we're here to save Mia!"

Mercury laughed "such a noble gesture, but really have you taken the time to think this through? I have taken all my psyenergy back from the lighthouse and I am far more powerful than the last time." Mercury stared at them "all you have to do is walk away…" Equinox pointed his blade at her and bellowed "Aurora Flash!"

The brilliant flash of light darted towards Mercury.

She smirked and lifted one finger and created a pillar of ice from beneath her, shielding her from the attack. The ice reflected the light and snuffed it out the pillar shattered revealing an annoyed Mercury. "I warn you now guardians, don't take me as lightly as my sister Jupiter with that feeble attack".

Ahry vanished into her shadow and darted in front of her to attack, Mercury caught her arm and began to freeze it over. Ahry's eyes widened, she broke off contact with Mercury and darted back. She broke the ice off her arm and looked at it and cursed. Mercury smiled "Well guardian, it seems as though you're not fond of negative temperatures …"

Ahrys arm was going numb she focused as hard as she could to not let it hinder her, Equinox bathed her arm in a warm light which restored the feeling and use of it Mercury dashed for them. "Clever but now your soaked from your last attack!" she caught Equinoxs blade and pushed him aside.

Ahry tossed her dagger and grabbed it by the hilt and went to stab Mercury who blocked it with her arm, the dagger pierced deeply leaving an open wound. Mercury clenched her face in anger and knocked Ahry under the clouds she snapped her fingers and ice crystals began forming on Ahrys body.

Mercury bellowed "Ice Tomb!" the ice grew thicker around Ahrys body, Equinox got up shook his head and flew over to help his comrade. He shot beams of light at Mercury whom simply dodged out of the way

Equinox merged his swords together to create his Glaive which he charged with Light and hurled it at Ahry. The explosion freed her from the Icy prison Ahry grabbed his Glaive and slashed Mercury across the back she stumbled forward and caught herself on a nearby boulder she placed her hands firmly on it and turned around only to see Ahry right in front of her a mere inches away from stabbing her with her Dark dagger. Mercury quickly reacted by slamming the ground forcing sharp ice pillars to erupt underneath Ahry whom quickly read her movements and materialized into the ice she looked at Mercury, smiled and pointed up Mercury glanced up to see Equinox with his Glaive pointed at her he bellowed "Brilliant Cross!" the glaive fired multiple beams which lapsed on the ground and shone brightly blinding Mercury. She thrashed around attempting to see Equinox didn't give her a chance

to retaliate he charged up his Glaive once more and hurled it at her, Mercury fired a jet of water from the palm of her hand and dodged in the nick of time, she landed back underneath the cloud formation.

* * *

Equinox landed beside Ahry whom was at the ready for another attack. He placed his hand on her and shook his head and said "wait a minute…"

Mercury used the precipitation in the air to heal her sight with potent water psynergy Equinox murmured "that cloud formation…it also improves her healing abilities, if we go under there we run the risk of taking a lot of damage and leaving nothing on her"

Ahry whined "but that's not fair!"

Equinox nodded "I know… we need to break the cloud formation if we hope to weaken her"

Mercury panted and straightened her posture "I have to admit…I underestimated you both, you certainly do have good synergy between the both of you" she looked over at the boulder where she placed her hands and smiled then began walking around the guardians "but you both must realize that your efforts are futile, so long as this precipitation hangs around any damage you may inflict on me will simply be washed away" she stopped moving and smiled she placed both her hands behind her and twirled them around each other "tell me guardians, why do you fight for them?"

Equinox smiled "because it is our duty to protect Weyard from those who threaten it"

From the boulder came to formation of a large sharp ice spear. Mercury smiled "well if that's how you truly feel…" she held a hand out and pulled her finger towards her the ice spear hurled across the field and pierced Equinox's chest, Ahry looked at him wide eyed and horrorstruck,

Equinox coughed up blood and fell forward with shock in his face "then it'll be your foolishness that you'll die by…"

Ahry rushed over and lifted his head and rested it on her lap the tip of the ice lance was soaked with blood. She snapped it off and held his wound. He coughed and looked at

Ahry with sadness in both of their eyes Equinox forced a weak smile and wiped her eye with his last breath he said "I…lo…"

But lost the strength and closed his eyes, a tear fell down his face. Ahry was unable to comprehend what had happened she began to shake him. "No! You can't die! You can't…damn you don't die!" she smacked his face and shook him harder. "Wake up! Please you can't leave me alone…again…" she screamed in pain and sadness, tears were streaming down her face onto his she looked at Mercury and in an instant the sadness turned to anger. She stood up and her eyes began to change to all black. She screamed at Mercury and began to transform in front of her. Mercury stood back with a look of worry on her face. "Well now, not quite what I was expecting but none the less…one down and one to…" she hurled chunks of ice at Ahry who caught them in the air and crushed them.

Mercury was taken aback. "Go?"

Ahry's form was quickly changing, her hair was becoming that of dark tendrils, her teeth and nails became sharper and lethal, her face began to chip away revealing ghost-like skin underneath.

She lunged at Mercury ready to strike, but Mercury countered by raising her hands and forming four large walls made of ice that enclosed Ahry. The walls were extremely thick and couldn't be broken by normal means.

Mercury whispered "Torrential flood" powerful water psyenergy began filling the prison where Ahry was kept.

Mercury sighed and said "what a way to go…you'll be joining him soon enough."

The water was quickly filling leaving Ahry little room for air, she stared with her pitch black eyes at Mercury, as her face began to crack and release powerful dark psynergy. Mercury yelled. "What the hell are you?!"

Ahry kept staring until her face finally shattered and a huge wave of dark psyenergy exploded from the top of the icy prison

Mercury screamed. She watched in horror as a giant arm erupted from her trap, and fell forward breaking the prison and releasing the creature within.

Mercury coughed and looked at the clearing where Ahry should have been, but to her amazement she saw a creature whose size reached the sky itself.

The gargantuan had a humanoid appearance it stood on two massive legs. The creature had a large tail which could be whipped around and crush people, its arms outstretched, its nails were as sharp as newly sharpened blades, the creature's mouth had no lips revealing its dagger like teeth. It's hair were large tendrils that thrashed around in the wind, and it's skin was grey and revealed it's rib cage, it almost was as if the creature had been locked away from the sun forever and was just now being released it truly was the epitome of darkness.

Mercury stood back "this isn't good… I must get out of here now while I can." The creature, almost as if hearing her, opened its blood red eyes, and roared loudly. The scream cleared away the cloud formation that Mercury had created, and instantly the creature raised its giant arm and slammed the ground were Mercury was.

* * *

Matthew and the group held tightly to the wall, furniture, anything they could to brace themselves for the unexpected quake they felt outside. People were fleeing from

Kolima.

Tyrell yelled "what in the Wise one's name was that?!"

Matthew and Isaac ran outside to see what was happening Isaac grabbed a nearby pedestrian. "What's going on? Where is everyone going?"

The pedestrian shook his head "I-It's nothing I've ever seen before that monster is going to kill us!" He broke Isaac's grip and ran off.

Isaac pondered "what monster? What is he talking about?" Matthew tugged his dad's arm "uhh…I think they're running from that." he pointed to the creature that had appeared

Isaac yelled. "What the hell is that thing?!"

The others ran outside to catch up to Isaac and Matthew and saw what they were staring at. Everyone was stunned at the sight of the creature that was flailing around.

Karis grabbed her dad's arm "w-what is that?"

Ivan shook his head "I have no idea what in all of Weyard that is…"

Tyrell and Matthew's weapons hummed at the sight of the creature. They looked at each other and nodded they both began to head over. "So are we gonna check it out?"

No one could believe that Tyrell even said that.

Garet fumbled with his words until he said, "For once…I actually have nothing to say to you

boy…your stupidity has reached a new level…"

Matthew shook his head "no look at it…its flailing around almost as if it's fighting something."

The others looked back over at the creature swinging its arms and tail Matthew continued

"And since we haven't seen Equinox or Ahry for a while, what if they're there?"

The others agreed, Isaac said "alright…but this time we fight together understood?" Matthew and Tyrell nodded, Tyrell yelled "alright! Let's hurry up, I'm not going to leave all the fun to them!"

And with that they ran towards the giant creature.

Mercury was taking several hits even though she was doing everything she could to dodge and slow the creature down. However it was taking all the hits with little signs of damage. Mercury on the other hand was taking hits with little chance of recovery.

She braced herself from another attack by its tail and got slammed against the ground. Mercury quickly yelled "Guard aura!" A very powerful barrier formed around her and she used the time to heal her wounds, the creature slammed onto the barrier attempting to break through. It screamed and yelled at Mercury after much yelling the creature enclosed its hand on the barrier slowly crushing it. The barrier began to slowly crack and show signs of weakness the creature started to say "…KILL…DAMN…YOU…" the voice was Ahrys but was more dark and deep finally after much attempts she crushed the barrier and yelled "YOU KILLED HIM!" She grabbed Mercury and picked her up and tightened her grip

Mercury screamed in pain and saw that the tendrils were running down Ahrys arm they began to smack and cut Mercury, she held her in front of her face and stared at her with her blood red eyes and yelled again, "YOU KILLED HIM!"

Mercury beckoned; "Unhand me you monster!"

Ahrys rage fueled even more she screamed in Mercurys face revealing the inside of her mouth to be nothing but a dark abyss, she pointed her free hand at Mercury and said "YOU ARE THE MONSTER!" She slammed Mercury to the ground and said "NOT ME!"

The group caught up behind Ahry and looked at her. "Oh lord…it's even bigger up close!" Tyrell said.

Matthew sighed and his possessed self appeared "that creature…it seems familiar." Matthew gawked. "You know what this thing is?"

The dragon shrugged "I don't know…but it's powerful. Matthew, we might have to go beyond our original fused state…just be ready"

Matthew nodded "do you think the goddesses did this?"

The dragon shook his head. "No I don't think so…if they did, we probably would have already been dead"

Matthew's conversation was cut off when her head Karis scream "Oh no…No!"

Matthew rushed over to where the others were and looked at Karis whom was kneeling on the ground next to Sveta and Rief. Matthew looked at the ground and was shocked to see

Equinox lying motionless on the ground.

Everyone kept quiet as they were trying to keep their sorrow and tears at bay.

Tyrell was the first to speak "I-it can't be…he's not dead…he just can't be"

Matthew fell to the ground on his knees his possessed self appeared again. "Is it…really him?"

Matthew nodded quietly the dragon clenched his fist. "He wasn't supposed to die…not unless by my hand…"

Matthew stood back up and faced Ahry "I'm sick and tired…of losing my friends and those I care about!"

The Sol blade roared brightly with light he readied himself to strike. He said to Rief "Take Equinox out of here, we will give him a proper burial when we're done."

Everyone stood up and drew weapons Matthew continued "but we can't do that without avenging him first!"

Ahry turned around to see the group preparing to assault her, she saw Rief moving Equinox's body she beckoned "NO!" and slammed her tail on the ground knocking everyone off balance, she walked over and slammed her hand over his body and bellowed "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT….HE IS MINE AND YOU WON'T HAVE HIM!" She roared loudly ready to strike at the heroes who have been as blinded by anger as she has been


	22. Chapter 22

**This amazing chapter has been written by me!**

Isaac drew his sword. "We can't take on both the goddess and the monster. Rief! You lost your psynergy powers. Focus on getting Equinox to safety. Garet, Ivan you're with me. We're taking on the monster. Jenna, take the kids and get out of here!"

Matthew wanted to protest, but Tyrell beat him to it. "NO! I'm not missing that fight!" Without waiting for an answer, he drew his Darksword and dove into the battle, trying to get a good strike at the beast.

Garet face palmed. "I'm awarding him the prize of the greatest suicidal idiot of the year." he said.

Matthew looked at the vision of the Possessor Dragon, who shrugged. "I need a stretch."

Matthew grinned. "I want to be on the podium too!" he yelled, racing past the adults, drawing his Sol Blade which surged with energy.

Isaac gaped. He quickly recovered. "Matthew! Get back here this instant! If you don't I'll-" He was silenced by a roar, and Sveta, in her beast form, shot past him, closely followed by Karis who was preparing to cast psynergy. Isaac looked at his friends for support, but simply sighed. "Whatever. Let's just do this."

* * *

Ahry roared loudly. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" The group attacked, their weapons raised. She noticed Mercury who was preparing her own offensive. Ahry slammed a huge clawed hand on her, instantly causing her to disappear from view. Ahry guessed she was a couple of miles underground.

Her attention was diverted by something slamming into her tail. She turned to see Tyrell trying to stab her with his sword, and failing miserably. She sent him flying across the battlefield.

Isaac and Garet were charging together, their fists charged with psynergy. Garet blasted a beam of fire, while Isaac raised huge pillars of earth that should've implanted her.

But both attacks failed. "YOU THINK THAT THIS WILL HURT ME?" She roared again, and swiped at the veterans. Isaac made an impressive twisting leap, and landed on his feet.  
Garet skidded, and, riding on his sword, shot under the attack. He leaped in the air, carried by his momentum, and stabbed her in the chest.

Ahry was knocked over by the strength of the attack, and crashed onto the ground. She heard someone yell, "ALL RIGHT! NICE ONE!" which only made her angrier. She slashed with her claws, and sent the fire adept soaring through the skies. She roared, and jumped on her feet. She was done playing nice.

Raising her arm, she fired a beam of darkness, and with the other, clawed Sveta who stopped the attack with a speed punch.

Matthew tackled both Karis and Ivan out of the way, and got blasted off them by Ivan's spark plasma, who yelled something about staying away from his daughter. The blond boy was thrown high in the air, and crashed into Rief who was dragging Equinox away.

Equinox…

How dare they try to keep them separated? They'll pay. Ahry took flight, and dove for both boys.

Matthew jumped to his feet, shielding both Rief and Equinox. He raised his sword. "RADIANT FIRE!"

Just when Ahry connected with the Adept, there was a blast of blinding light. The Sol Blade surged with orange energy, blasting it in all directions, shielding the boy for the attack.

Ahry was blown back, but had suffered no damage. She saw Matthew smile at his sword. "Thanks Sol Blade." He suddenly began glowing. His eyes turned red. Tiny fangs and claws appeared on the tip of his fingers. "BURNING VENUS POWER!" he yelled.

* * *

Matthew panted as he managed to fusion himself with Red Eyed Venotic Dragon. Now that was done, all they needed to do was find a way to defeat this…thing, before it killed them all.

The question was how?

The beast lunged at him.

Matthew made a twist, and kicked the attack aside, only to realize something completely different had happened: he was the one flung into the air.

"Wha-?" Matthew yelped. "No way! This thing's buff!"

He heard the dragon's voice. "_This power…it's huge. I felt it somewhere…."_

"Where?"

"_I don't remember….Something's…_"

Matthew growled. He made an arc with his Sol Blade, which rammed into the dirt. "Now! Let's do this!"

Matthew slammed into the ground, and used all his psynergy to rise the ground. "Gimme a hand will ya?"

"_Right, sorry._"

The entire battlefield was now floating in the air. Matthew sent it all flying at the beast. "ROCK TOMB!"

The beast roared loudly, as it fought against the continuous attacks of floating chunks of rock and dirt. Finally, it collapsed, and got buried under the heap. Matthew lowered his arms. "Is it over?"  
The pile shifted. "Maybe not." Tyrell said.

The beast exploded out of the pile of earth, roaring with rage. It blasted a huge beam of darkness at Matthew, who was flung back and rammed into a boulder, where he lay motionless.

"MATTHEW!" Isaac yelled. He tried to run to his son, but the beast slammed in front of him, cutting off the route.

Ivan raised his sword. "Spark Plasma!" He cried, sending a powerful electric shock strike the monster. The purple colored bolts danced around the monster's skin, but a part of making it angrier, it didn't do anything.

Sveta made a wild dash, and slammed her fist in the beast, making it stagger. As soon as she finished her assault, she jumped back, dodging a huge fist and landed next to Tyrell, who cast his liquifer, sending huge columns of fire tumbling down on the monster, but once again, there was no effect on the creature.

Isaac waved at everyone. "Fall back! At this rate, we'll all get killed!" He sheathed his sword, and was about to pick up Matthew, when a flash of light surrounded him, and the Red Eyed Venotic Dragon took over. He cracked his knuckles.

"I can walk." He deadpanned. "And I'm not going anywhere." He pointed at the beast. "You guys run. This thing is not unknown to me. I want to know who it is. Besides." He looked at Equinox's body. "I've got to avenge him."

Isaac thought but simply obeyed. He gestured at Garet to come and help him drag Equinox to safety.

The Possessor Dragon pointed at the monster. "LISTEN UP BITCH! THERE'S ONLY ONE PERSON WHO'S ALLOWED TO KILL EQUINOX AND THAT'S ME! YOU'LL PAY FOR INTERFERING IN OUR RIVALRY!"

The beast did not like being called 'bitch'. It roared, before making a dash for the possessed teen, its claws opened ready to tear him to pieces.

Red Eyed Venotic Dragon dove out of the way, and made a huge leap. He landed on the scruff of the beast's neck, and made a huge slash with his claws. He then twisted out of the way to avoid a huge tail, and landed on his feet, making the ground tremble. "Gem Blast." he said.

Almost instantly, the ground exploded, and all sorts of pointy gems; crystals, emeralds and sapphires, shot at the beast at high speed and began to pierce it, giving it numerous and serious scars.

The beast roared in pain. It glared down at the Possessor Dragon.

The possessed teen raised an eyebrow. There was something about those eyes…What was it?

'_Ugh…ow my head…_"

"About time you woke up." Possessor Dragon said.

'_Ow…yeah, okay. What did I miss?_'

"The others escaped with Equinox. I'm here with you because I'm curious about this beast"

'_Are you capable of beating it?_'

Red Eyed Venotic Dragon dodged a huge fist that formed a crater in the ground. "My powers rival it, but our…fully fusioned form can overpower it easily."

'_But if we…we'll get corrupted."_

The possessed teen stayed silent. "I…I think that if we fusion completely, cast a spell, and then defusion very quickly, hopefully, nothing too bad will happen."

"_Hopefully? That's not reassuring._"

Red Eyed Venotic Dragon dodged another series of attacks. "Look, do you want to snuggle with Karis again or not? Because if not, I'm so out of your body so I can live. Got it?"

Matthew's face turned crimson. "_Let's do it…_" he muttered

There was a blinding flash, and Matthew turned into a mix of himself, the dragon and the Sol Blade. He raised his arm, and blasted a huge beam at the beast. It struck the monster in the chest, making it sway. But Matthew wasn't done. He unfolded his massive wings, and took flight.

After taking some altitude, he dove down towards the creature, and stabbed his claws into the creature's hide. The beast roared with pain, and tried to fight back, but the attack was just too much. Matthew then landed, and raised one arm. "Chaotic Pulse" he said softly.

A huge pillar of light, darkness and earth surged out from under the monster, engulfing it entirely.  
There was a high pitch wail, as the monster struggle to resist the attack. When the attack finally ended, the beast could barely stand on its two legs. It collapsed on fours. It had been defeated so easily…how could it have fallen so quickly and so soon? It made decision. Better off going down fighting.

It made one last ditch attack. Concentrating all its energy in one last strike, it created a ball of darkness, and fired the biggest, ultimate and most powerful beam it could muster.

"Pathetic." Matthew whispered. He raised his arm

The beam struck an invisible shield, and Matthew didn't even move during the attack. The energy of the beam seemed to be seeping into Matthew. The fusion beast looked at its arms. "Absorbing…" he muttered.

The monster made a huge gasp, and collapsed as a heap on the ground. It emanated dark psynergy, and it shrunk until it was the size of a girl. Ahry appeared, lying on the ground, exhausted of her strength.

Matthew's eyes went wide. He as about to help her when he felt a surge of pain rip through him. He roared and tried to find the source. What was it? Where was it coming from? He roared again in pain, and collapsed, him too on the ground. His body shone brightly, and soon he was back in his human form, unconscious.

There was another small flash, but this time, Red Eyed Venotic Dragon took over, letting the teen rest.

The possessed figure walked up to Ahry, and scooped her up in his arms. He turned, and walked towards Kiloma Village without uttering a single word.

* * *

_Mercury crawled out of the crater and tried to stand, only to collapse immediately. Using psynergy to heal herself, she growled as she watched the figure carry Ahry away. "You…bastard…I…will…avenge…myself…"_

_There was a flash, and Venus appeared next to her. "Rough battle?" she asked innocently._

_Mercury ignored the playful taunt. "Help…me…up…" she muttered._

_Venus obliged, swinging one arm around her shoulder, she helped Mercury stand. "We've seriously underestimated these mortals. It seems that they are stronger than they appear."_

_Mercury shook her head. "No...They've…only-ow-made alliances with powerful…guardians and beasts."_

_Venus made no reply. "My sisters and I made a decision."_

_Mercury looked at her. "What?"_

_"We'll make one last, ultimate attack. First we'll possess our chosen ones. Secretly. We cannot afford to take anymore damage. Our three defeats have caused the humans to regain hope. I want to stop toying with them and crush them for once and for all."_

_Mercury thought. "I hate to admit it…but you're right. We've lost enough time and wasted valuable psynergy and energy. It's time to end this pathetic war."_

_Venus nodded. "Once our chosens are possessed, we'll attack those…what did they call themselves, 'Warriors of Vale'?-and their allies. All at once, all four of us together. With our combined power, they will definitively fall."_

_Mercury got up. "I'm healed." she said as Venus tried to help her. "I agree with the plan, but we must be cautious."_

_"The Guardian of light has been defeated. It will shake them to the core." Venus reminded her_

_"I know but…he died too easily. Something just doesn't feel right."_

_"He must've underestimated you. Besides, you are much stronger than any of us right now, since you have your chosen, unlike us."_

_Mercury nodded. "There will the presence of both Tret and Laurel. They will do everything to protect them. They are both very powerful, almost as strong as the Red Eyed Venotic Dragon himself."_

_"We shall be careful sister. In the meantime, we must get ready." Venus teleported away, followed by Mercury, who gave the Kiloma Village a death glare before disappearing._

* * *

In the inn, everyone was silent. Equinox's death came as a serious shock to everyone.

"What do we do now?" Sveta asked. She was seated next to Karis on a chair, playing with her claws. Her ears were drooped, showing how worried and bad she felt.

Isaac took a while to reply. Finally, he got up. He grabbed his swod and proceeded into leaving the room. "I'm going to see Tret. If we can get him on our side…then we really stand a chance at this war."

Garet got up. "Do you want me to come?"

Isaac shook his head. "No. I want to be alone for a while." he shut the door behind him.

An awkward silence filled the room, but it was broken by Tyrell. "So…time to make…a little report or something. What happened those last few days?"

"Well, Venus and Jupiter have both been defeated at Belinsk a few days ago. We discover that Matthew is capable of forming into a huge dragon/human thing. Then Mars gets defeated by Tyrell, who manages to unlock Dullahan's powers. Then, Equinox dies and Ahry vanishes, and a huge monster attacks the village, also trying to kill Mercury." Rief said, ticking off the moments with his fingers. "In overall, it's not very optimistic."

Karis rested her head on the table. "I wonder what happened to-" she stopped when she noticed her father giving the '_you'd better not talk about Matthew_' glare. "Um…Ahry. She's powerful. She...err…shouldn't just vanish like that."

There was a loud bang, making everyone jump. The door swung open and slammed against the wall, revealing a beaten up Ahry being carried by Matthew's possessed form. "Guess who the monster actually was." he said sarcastically.

He walked into the room, and lay Ahry down carefully on the bad. "She's exhausted. Some rest and she'll be alright." he said. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked around. "Where's the blond dude?" Seeing the confused looks the group was giving he gave more description. "The-so called-leader."

"Off to see Tret. He…wants to try to get him on our side." Ivan explained. "And his name's Isaac."

The Red Eyed Venotic Dragon nodded. "I'll keep that in mind." he said, making it obvious that he didn't care what the name was. He slumped in a chair next to Ahry's bed and stayed silent.

Another awkward silence filled the room.

Karis tried to break by turning to the Possessor Dragon and saying, "Um…Red Eyed…what happened to-"

"If you're going to ask about Matthew, he's resting, completely drained of energy. So you'll have to wait if you want to want to play lovey-dovey with him." The possessed teen instantly replied, not bothering to turn around.

Karis's face turned bright red, and she facepalmed in effort to hide her blush. The situation suddenly felt very awkward for her.

Kraden coughed. "Possessor Dragon, I think it would be best if you told us what happened back there." He noticed Karis giving him a '_Thank you_' look.

The Possessor Dragon took a while to answer. "Ahry was the monster. I'm guessing she lost her cool when she saw Equinox get killed. Anyway, she crushed Mercury-you all saw that-and seemed to have lost her memory due to the emotions. She didn't recognize us, that's why she attacked. When you guys left, me and Matthew fusioned and managed to beat her. Fortunately, she wasn't too damaged, just exhausted and drained. She fainted and returned back to her normal self."

Ivan's eyes narrowed. "Wait, is she and Equinox…"

Possessor Dragon nodded. "Yeah. They were girlfriend/boyfriend. This thing has been going on for centuries. Drove me nuts. My ultimate rival has a crush…" he instantly shut up.

Ivan sat up. He glared at Possessor Dragon. "Wait. You and Ahry…" he thought for a while. He facepalmed. "It's so obvious and we didn't even notice it." he said. "We're idiots."

"Fine time to figure that out." The possessed teen said.

"You two are related right." Ivan said, pointing at him, ignoring the comment.

There was a stunned pause. Everyone turned towards the dragon, waiting for his reply. Five minutes passed…ten minutes…fifteen minutes. The Possessor Dragon got up, and left for his room. Before he switched back to Matthew, he said only four words.

"She was my sister."

* * *

_Mercury and Venus both appeared on the Endless wall. "Sorry for the delay." Venus said._

_Mars and Jupiter stood there, waiting patiently. "What happened? We saw a huge explosion and the sounds of battle. But you weren't there." Jupiter said_

_Mercury shook her head. "I killed Equinox…but Ahry turned into a monster. She's powerful. Far stronger than I had anticipated. I didn't even know she could transform. She nearly killed me."_

_Jupiter stayed silent. She sighed. "At least you killed the Guardian of Light. Did Venus tell you the plan?"_

_"Yes. I agree with you all. The more we toy with them, the stronger they become, and the closer they are to beating us. We need to crush them immediately."_

_Mars nodded. "I want revenge on that brat for nearly beating me back there. I'll make him suffer for his insolence."_

_"We must act tonight. If they get Tret and Laurel on their side, then we will be in serious trouble. Isaac left to ask for their help. Alone. We'll get him once the sun is down. Mercury, stay behind. We can't afford letting you battle just yet. I'll go back for that stupid Wisper, Karis I believe. Mars, take the brat's father, Garet. There's nothing more painful that having to kill your own relative. Are we good?"_

_The three goddesses nodded. "Then let's go."_

* * *

In the inn, everything was relatively calm. Relatively, since there was the noises of Garet and Tyrell who were doing an arm wrestle, both of them breaking all the rules existent: soon their little game turned into a judo match. Soon, the two members of the family were rolling on the ground, knocking chairs over.

Ivan, who was sitting in a corner with Rief and Kraden, going through some books and old scrolls, tried to ignore them, but when they hit a table and knocked it over, he got up and yelled at the top of his voice; "THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Both fire Adepts stopped and looked at the veteran wind Adepts. They both realized what they were doing and sulked on chairs.

Ivan nodded in satisfaction. Sitting back down, he looked back down at the book, though his mind was elsewhere.

The guardians. Ahry, Dullahan and Equinox. They all seem to share one point in common. When something happens to them, they all seem to leave something behind. Dullahan left his Darksword. Ahry had told him that whenever she was defeated, she'd leave an equipable claw behind.

But Equinox hadn't left anything. Not even a glove. Nothing. He looked out the window. Could it be…?

"Are you okay? Something's bothering you?" Kraden asked.

Ivan turned back to the old man. He got up. "Just wondering where Karis is. I'm worried about her. I'll look for her." he said. He got up and left.

* * *

Karis and Sveta walked down the village. "So…you and Matthew are still together? I heard of how your dad separated the both of you."

Karis smiled in embarrassment, "Well I'm not going to do what my dad says. I'm much more stubborn than he believes."

Sveta grinned. "Well Matthew's going to be a little distant. He's still got the after effects of that Spark Plasma your father cast."

Karis laughed. "He'll be careful. Dad won't dare to attack with me in the way" She stopped and looked at Sveta slyly. "By the way, instead of finding ways to pair me and Matthew, shouldn't you be more concentrated into getting your relationship with Tyrell started?"

Sveta instantly turned scarlet. "I'm not in love with him."

Karis rolled her eyes. "Oh come ON Sveta. That's like saying that the Morgal Revolution never happened."

Sveta's eyes fell to the floor. "Is it really that obvious?"

"Well I was really sure when Tyrell battled Mars. You two are so cute together. So, when are you going to make your move?"

Sveta looked away. "I don't know. He's such an oaf I'm afraid he ruin everything. I'm so embarrassed"

Karis laughed. "Don't worry. As much as he is an oaf, Tyrell isn't an idiot."

A voice called the girls' names.

"That must be dad. He's getting worried about us being gone." Karis said. She turned, followed by Sveta. "By the way Sveta, can I ask you a question?"

"Um, yeah?"

"Does being the Queen of Morgal give you the responsibility to get married? You know, for the throne?"

"Well…yeah."

"Then Tyrell's a good choice. He's the son of a Warrior of Vale, he saved the world with us and he's an Adept."

"I…I guess." Sveta stammered.

"Girls! Where were you? Have you forgotten about the goddesses out there? You shouldn't be alone!" Ivan shouted from his position.

"Coming dad!" Karis shouted back. She gave Sveta an irritating look. "You should get ready with Tyrell." she said, before sprinting away.

Sveta rolled her eyes, but ran after her, only to stop. She sniffed the air. "I know that smell." she said quietly to herself. She sniffed again. The smell disappeared. She simply shrugged and raced after her friend.


	23. Chapter 23

**This amazing chapter has been written by me!**

Isaac drew his sword. "We can't take on both the goddess and the monster. Rief! You lost your psynergy powers. Focus on getting Equinox to safety. Garet, Ivan you're with me. We're taking on the monster. Jenna, take the kids and get out of here!"

Matthew wanted to protest, but Tyrell beat him to it. "NO! I'm not missing that fight!" Without waiting for an answer, he drew his Darksword and dove into the battle, trying to get a good strike at the beast.

Garet face palmed. "I'm awarding him the prize of the greatest suicidal idiot of the year." he said.

Matthew looked at the vision of the Possessor Dragon, who shrugged. "I need a stretch."

Matthew grinned. "I want to be on the podium too!" he yelled, racing past the adults, drawing his Sol Blade which surged with energy.

Isaac gaped. He quickly recovered. "Matthew! Get back here this instant! If you don't I'll-" He was silenced by a roar, and Sveta, in her beast form, shot past him, closely followed by Karis who was preparing to cast psynergy. Isaac looked at his friends for support, but simply sighed. "Whatever. Let's just do this."

* * *

Ahry roared loudly. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" The group attacked, their weapons raised. She noticed Mercury who was preparing her own offensive. Ahry slammed a huge clawed hand on her, instantly causing her to disappear from view. Ahry guessed she was a couple of miles underground.

Her attention was diverted by something slamming into her tail. She turned to see Tyrell trying to stab her with his sword, and failing miserably. She sent him flying across the battlefield.

Isaac and Garet were charging together, their fists charged with psynergy. Garet blasted a beam of fire, while Isaac raised huge pillars of earth that should've implanted her.

But both attacks failed. "YOU THINK THAT THIS WILL HURT ME?" She roared again, and swiped at the veterans. Isaac made an impressive twisting leap, and landed on his feet.  
Garet skidded, and, riding on his sword, shot under the attack. He leaped in the air, carried by his momentum, and stabbed her in the chest.

Ahry was knocked over by the strength of the attack, and crashed onto the ground. She heard someone yell, "ALL RIGHT! NICE ONE!" which only made her angrier. She slashed with her claws, and sent the fire adept soaring through the skies. She roared, and jumped on her feet. She was done playing nice.

Raising her arm, she fired a beam of darkness, and with the other, clawed Sveta who stopped the attack with a speed punch.

Matthew tackled both Karis and Ivan out of the way, and got blasted off them by Ivan's spark plasma, who yelled something about staying away from his daughter. The blond boy was thrown high in the air, and crashed into Rief who was dragging Equinox away.

Equinox…

How dare they try to keep them separated? They'll pay. Ahry took flight, and dove for both boys.

Matthew jumped to his feet, shielding both Rief and Equinox. He raised his sword. "RADIANT FIRE!"

Just when Ahry connected with the Adept, there was a blast of blinding light. The Sol Blade surged with orange energy, blasting it in all directions, shielding the boy for the attack.

Ahry was blown back, but had suffered no damage. She saw Matthew smile at his sword. "Thanks Sol Blade." He suddenly began glowing. His eyes turned red. Tiny fangs and claws appeared on the tip of his fingers. "BURNING VENUS POWER!" he yelled.

* * *

Matthew panted as he managed to fusion himself with Red Eyed Venotic Dragon. Now that was done, all they needed to do was find a way to defeat this…thing, before it killed them all.

The question was how?

The beast lunged at him.

Matthew made a twist, and kicked the attack aside, only to realize something completely different had happened: he was the one flung into the air.

"Wha-?" Matthew yelped. "No way! This thing's buff!"

He heard the dragon's voice. "_This power…it's huge. I felt it somewhere…."_

"Where?"

"_I don't remember….Something's…_"

Matthew growled. He made an arc with his Sol Blade, which rammed into the dirt. "Now! Let's do this!"

Matthew slammed into the ground, and used all his psynergy to rise the ground. "Gimme a hand will ya?"

"_Right, sorry._"

The entire battlefield was now floating in the air. Matthew sent it all flying at the beast. "ROCK TOMB!"

The beast roared loudly, as it fought against the continuous attacks of floating chunks of rock and dirt. Finally, it collapsed, and got buried under the heap. Matthew lowered his arms. "Is it over?"  
The pile shifted. "Maybe not." Tyrell said.

The beast exploded out of the pile of earth, roaring with rage. It blasted a huge beam of darkness at Matthew, who was flung back and rammed into a boulder, where he lay motionless.

"MATTHEW!" Isaac yelled. He tried to run to his son, but the beast slammed in front of him, cutting off the route.

Ivan raised his sword. "Spark Plasma!" He cried, sending a powerful electric shock strike the monster. The purple colored bolts danced around the monster's skin, but a part of making it angrier, it didn't do anything.

Sveta made a wild dash, and slammed her fist in the beast, making it stagger. As soon as she finished her assault, she jumped back, dodging a huge fist and landed next to Tyrell, who cast his liquifer, sending huge columns of fire tumbling down on the monster, but once again, there was no effect on the creature.

Isaac waved at everyone. "Fall back! At this rate, we'll all get killed!" He sheathed his sword, and was about to pick up Matthew, when a flash of light surrounded him, and the Red Eyed Venotic Dragon took over. He cracked his knuckles.

"I can walk." He deadpanned. "And I'm not going anywhere." He pointed at the beast. "You guys run. This thing is not unknown to me. I want to know who it is. Besides." He looked at Equinox's body. "I've got to avenge him."

Isaac thought but simply obeyed. He gestured at Garet to come and help him drag Equinox to safety.

The Possessor Dragon pointed at the monster. "LISTEN UP BITCH! THERE'S ONLY ONE PERSON WHO'S ALLOWED TO KILL EQUINOX AND THAT'S ME! YOU'LL PAY FOR INTERFERING IN OUR RIVALRY!"

The beast did not like being called 'bitch'. It roared, before making a dash for the possessed teen, its claws opened ready to tear him to pieces.

Red Eyed Venotic Dragon dove out of the way, and made a huge leap. He landed on the scruff of the beast's neck, and made a huge slash with his claws. He then twisted out of the way to avoid a huge tail, and landed on his feet, making the ground tremble. "Gem Blast." he said.

Almost instantly, the ground exploded, and all sorts of pointy gems; crystals, emeralds and sapphires, shot at the beast at high speed and began to pierce it, giving it numerous and serious scars.

The beast roared in pain. It glared down at the Possessor Dragon.

The possessed teen raised an eyebrow. There was something about those eyes…What was it?

'_Ugh…ow my head…_"

"About time you woke up." Possessor Dragon said.

'_Ow…yeah, okay. What did I miss?_'

"The others escaped with Equinox. I'm here with you because I'm curious about this beast"

'_Are you capable of beating it?_'

Red Eyed Venotic Dragon dodged a huge fist that formed a crater in the ground. "My powers rival it, but our…fully fusioned form can overpower it easily."

'_But if we…we'll get corrupted."_

The possessed teen stayed silent. "I…I think that if we fusion completely, cast a spell, and then defusion very quickly, hopefully, nothing too bad will happen."

"_Hopefully? That's not reassuring._"

Red Eyed Venotic Dragon dodged another series of attacks. "Look, do you want to snuggle with Karis again or not? Because if not, I'm so out of your body so I can live. Got it?"

Matthew's face turned crimson. "_Let's do it…_" he muttered

There was a blinding flash, and Matthew turned into a mix of himself, the dragon and the Sol Blade. He raised his arm, and blasted a huge beam at the beast. It struck the monster in the chest, making it sway. But Matthew wasn't done. He unfolded his massive wings, and took flight.

After taking some altitude, he dove down towards the creature, and stabbed his claws into the creature's hide. The beast roared with pain, and tried to fight back, but the attack was just too much. Matthew then landed, and raised one arm. "Chaotic Pulse" he said softly.

A huge pillar of light, darkness and earth surged out from under the monster, engulfing it entirely.  
There was a high pitch wail, as the monster struggle to resist the attack. When the attack finally ended, the beast could barely stand on its two legs. It collapsed on fours. It had been defeated so easily…how could it have fallen so quickly and so soon? It made decision. Better off going down fighting.

It made one last ditch attack. Concentrating all its energy in one last strike, it created a ball of darkness, and fired the biggest, ultimate and most powerful beam it could muster.

"Pathetic." Matthew whispered. He raised his arm

The beam struck an invisible shield, and Matthew didn't even move during the attack. The energy of the beam seemed to be seeping into Matthew. The fusion beast looked at its arms. "Absorbing…" he muttered.

The monster made a huge gasp, and collapsed as a heap on the ground. It emanated dark psynergy, and it shrunk until it was the size of a girl. Ahry appeared, lying on the ground, exhausted of her strength.

Matthew's eyes went wide. He as about to help her when he felt a surge of pain rip through him. He roared and tried to find the source. What was it? Where was it coming from? He roared again in pain, and collapsed, him too on the ground. His body shone brightly, and soon he was back in his human form, unconscious.

There was another small flash, but this time, Red Eyed Venotic Dragon took over, letting the teen rest.

The possessed figure walked up to Ahry, and scooped her up in his arms. He turned, and walked towards Kiloma Village without uttering a single word.

* * *

_Mercury crawled out of the crater and tried to stand, only to collapse immediately. Using psynergy to heal herself, she growled as she watched the figure carry Ahry away. "You…bastard…I…will…avenge…myself…"_

_There was a flash, and Venus appeared next to her. "Rough battle?" she asked innocently._

_Mercury ignored the playful taunt. "Help…me…up…" she muttered._

_Venus obliged, swinging one arm around her shoulder, she helped Mercury stand. "We've seriously underestimated these mortals. It seems that they are stronger than they appear."_

_Mercury shook her head. "No...They've…only-ow-made alliances with powerful…guardians and beasts."_

_Venus made no reply. "My sisters and I made a decision."_

_Mercury looked at her. "What?"_

_"We'll make one last, ultimate attack. First we'll possess our chosen ones. Secretly. We cannot afford to take anymore damage. Our three defeats have caused the humans to regain hope. I want to stop toying with them and crush them for once and for all."_

_Mercury thought. "I hate to admit it…but you're right. We've lost enough time and wasted valuable psynergy and energy. It's time to end this pathetic war."_

_Venus nodded. "Once our chosens are possessed, we'll attack those…what did they call themselves, 'Warriors of Vale'?-and their allies. All at once, all four of us together. With our combined power, they will definitively fall."_

_Mercury got up. "I'm healed." she said as Venus tried to help her. "I agree with the plan, but we must be cautious."_

_"The Guardian of light has been defeated. It will shake them to the core." Venus reminded her_

_"I know but…he died too easily. Something just doesn't feel right."_

_"He must've underestimated you. Besides, you are much stronger than any of us right now, since you have your chosen, unlike us."_

_Mercury nodded. "There will the presence of both Tret and Laurel. They will do everything to protect them. They are both very powerful, almost as strong as the Red Eyed Venotic Dragon himself."_

_"We shall be careful sister. In the meantime, we must get ready." Venus teleported away, followed by Mercury, who gave the Kiloma Village a death glare before disappearing._

* * *

In the inn, everyone was silent. Equinox's death came as a serious shock to everyone.

"What do we do now?" Sveta asked. She was seated next to Karis on a chair, playing with her claws. Her ears were drooped, showing how worried and bad she felt.

Isaac took a while to reply. Finally, he got up. He grabbed his swod and proceeded into leaving the room. "I'm going to see Tret. If we can get him on our side…then we really stand a chance at this war."

Garet got up. "Do you want me to come?"

Isaac shook his head. "No. I want to be alone for a while." he shut the door behind him.

An awkward silence filled the room, but it was broken by Tyrell. "So…time to make…a little report or something. What happened those last few days?"

"Well, Venus and Jupiter have both been defeated at Belinsk a few days ago. We discover that Matthew is capable of forming into a huge dragon/human thing. Then Mars gets defeated by Tyrell, who manages to unlock Dullahan's powers. Then, Equinox dies and Ahry vanishes, and a huge monster attacks the village, also trying to kill Mercury." Rief said, ticking off the moments with his fingers. "In overall, it's not very optimistic."

Karis rested her head on the table. "I wonder what happened to-" she stopped when she noticed her father giving the '_you'd better not talk about Matthew_' glare. "Um…Ahry. She's powerful. She...err…shouldn't just vanish like that."

There was a loud bang, making everyone jump. The door swung open and slammed against the wall, revealing a beaten up Ahry being carried by Matthew's possessed form. "Guess who the monster actually was." he said sarcastically.

He walked into the room, and lay Ahry down carefully on the bad. "She's exhausted. Some rest and she'll be alright." he said. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked around. "Where's the blond dude?" Seeing the confused looks the group was giving he gave more description. "The-so called-leader."

"Off to see Tret. He…wants to try to get him on our side." Ivan explained. "And his name's Isaac."

The Red Eyed Venotic Dragon nodded. "I'll keep that in mind." he said, making it obvious that he didn't care what the name was. He slumped in a chair next to Ahry's bed and stayed silent.

Another awkward silence filled the room.

Karis tried to break by turning to the Possessor Dragon and saying, "Um…Red Eyed…what happened to-"

"If you're going to ask about Matthew, he's resting, completely drained of energy. So you'll have to wait if you want to want to play lovey-dovey with him." The possessed teen instantly replied, not bothering to turn around.

Karis's face turned bright red, and she facepalmed in effort to hide her blush. The situation suddenly felt very awkward for her.

Kraden coughed. "Possessor Dragon, I think it would be best if you told us what happened back there." He noticed Karis giving him a '_Thank you_' look.

The Possessor Dragon took a while to answer. "Ahry was the monster. I'm guessing she lost her cool when she saw Equinox get killed. Anyway, she crushed Mercury-you all saw that-and seemed to have lost her memory due to the emotions. She didn't recognize us, that's why she attacked. When you guys left, me and Matthew fusioned and managed to beat her. Fortunately, she wasn't too damaged, just exhausted and drained. She fainted and returned back to her normal self."

Ivan's eyes narrowed. "Wait, is she and Equinox…"

Possessor Dragon nodded. "Yeah. They were girlfriend/boyfriend. This thing has been going on for centuries. Drove me nuts. My ultimate rival has a crush…" he instantly shut up.

Ivan sat up. He glared at Possessor Dragon. "Wait. You and Ahry…" he thought for a while. He facepalmed. "It's so obvious and we didn't even notice it." he said. "We're idiots."

"Fine time to figure that out." The possessed teen said.

"You two are related right." Ivan said, pointing at him, ignoring the comment.

There was a stunned pause. Everyone turned towards the dragon, waiting for his reply. Five minutes passed…ten minutes…fifteen minutes. The Possessor Dragon got up, and left for his room. Before he switched back to Matthew, he said only four words.

"She was my sister."

* * *

_Mercury and Venus both appeared on the Endless wall. "Sorry for the delay." Venus said._

_Mars and Jupiter stood there, waiting patiently. "What happened? We saw a huge explosion and the sounds of battle. But you weren't there." Jupiter said_

_Mercury shook her head. "I killed Equinox…but Ahry turned into a monster. She's powerful. Far stronger than I had anticipated. I didn't even know she could transform. She nearly killed me."_

_Jupiter stayed silent. She sighed. "At least you killed the Guardian of Light. Did Venus tell you the plan?"_

_"Yes. I agree with you all. The more we toy with them, the stronger they become, and the closer they are to beating us. We need to crush them immediately."_

_Mars nodded. "I want revenge on that brat for nearly beating me back there. I'll make him suffer for his insolence."_

_"We must act tonight. If they get Tret and Laurel on their side, then we will be in serious trouble. Isaac left to ask for their help. Alone. We'll get him once the sun is down. Mercury, stay behind. We can't afford letting you battle just yet. I'll go back for that stupid Wisper, Karis I believe. Mars, take the brat's father, Garet. There's nothing more painful that having to kill your own relative. Are we good?"_

_The three goddesses nodded. "Then let's go."_

* * *

In the inn, everything was relatively calm. Relatively, since there was the noises of Garet and Tyrell who were doing an arm wrestle, both of them breaking all the rules existent: soon their little game turned into a judo match. Soon, the two members of the family were rolling on the ground, knocking chairs over.

Ivan, who was sitting in a corner with Rief and Kraden, going through some books and old scrolls, tried to ignore them, but when they hit a table and knocked it over, he got up and yelled at the top of his voice; "THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Both fire Adepts stopped and looked at the veteran wind Adepts. They both realized what they were doing and sulked on chairs.

Ivan nodded in satisfaction. Sitting back down, he looked back down at the book, though his mind was elsewhere.

The guardians. Ahry, Dullahan and Equinox. They all seem to share one point in common. When something happens to them, they all seem to leave something behind. Dullahan left his Darksword. Ahry had told him that whenever she was defeated, she'd leave an equipable claw behind.

But Equinox hadn't left anything. Not even a glove. Nothing. He looked out the window. Could it be…?

"Are you okay? Something's bothering you?" Kraden asked.

Ivan turned back to the old man. He got up. "Just wondering where Karis is. I'm worried about her. I'll look for her." he said. He got up and left.

* * *

Karis and Sveta walked down the village. "So…you and Matthew are still together? I heard of how your dad separated the both of you."

Karis smiled in embarrassment, "Well I'm not going to do what my dad says. I'm much more stubborn than he believes."

Sveta grinned. "Well Matthew's going to be a little distant. He's still got the after effects of that Spark Plasma your father cast."

Karis laughed. "He'll be careful. Dad won't dare to attack with me in the way" She stopped and looked at Sveta slyly. "By the way, instead of finding ways to pair me and Matthew, shouldn't you be more concentrated into getting your relationship with Tyrell started?"

Sveta instantly turned scarlet. "I'm not in love with him."

Karis rolled her eyes. "Oh come ON Sveta. That's like saying that the Morgal Revolution never happened."

Sveta's eyes fell to the floor. "Is it really that obvious?"

"Well I was really sure when Tyrell battled Mars. You two are so cute together. So, when are you going to make your move?"

Sveta looked away. "I don't know. He's such an oaf I'm afraid he ruin everything. I'm so embarrassed"

Karis laughed. "Don't worry. As much as he is an oaf, Tyrell isn't an idiot."

A voice called the girls' names.

"That must be dad. He's getting worried about us being gone." Karis said. She turned, followed by Sveta. "By the way Sveta, can I ask you a question?"

"Um, yeah?"

"Does being the Queen of Morgal give you the responsibility to get married? You know, for the throne?"

"Well…yeah."

"Then Tyrell's a good choice. He's the son of a Warrior of Vale, he saved the world with us and he's an Adept."

"I…I guess." Sveta stammered.

"Girls! Where were you? Have you forgotten about the goddesses out there? You shouldn't be alone!" Ivan shouted from his position.

"Coming dad!" Karis shouted back. She gave Sveta an irritating look. "You should get ready with Tyrell." she said, before sprinting away.

Sveta rolled her eyes, but ran after her, only to stop. She sniffed the air. "I know that smell." she said quietly to herself. She sniffed again. The smell disappeared. She simply shrugged and raced after her friend.


	24. Chapter 24

**Amdrew's turn!**

The possessor dragon waited patiently outside Ahrys room. He stood with his arms crossed and eyes closed thinking to himself. "_Damn_…_if only I could have been…stronger_" he shook his head and looked downstairs to see everyone chattingaway. "Matthew sure is taking his sweet time…he better hurry up. I'm not one to waitaround…"

He turned around and peered into Ahrys room and sighed. "But to think that shebecame that…thing…who knows what could have happened if she was kept loose."

Ahryslowly arose from her bed and looked around and saw the possessor dragon looking ather. The last of the darkness that covered her eyes vanished revealing her normal eyes "You know…you can come in." She mumbled.

The dragon hesitated then slowly walked in. "Ididn't want to wake you…"

Ahry shook her head "it's alright…I don't mind." She tightenedher grip on the sheets. "So…you know…everybody knows now…" The dragon remainedsilent. She continued "Did I…hurt them?"

The dragon shook his head. "No, luckily everyone is alright…although you did send Tyrell flying across the battlefield." He smirked. "Which I thought was quite amusing."

She forced a quick smile but dropped it and whispered. "Equinox is dead…"

The dragon slowly nodded "Yes. But as shallow as this will sound, we have a job to do. We'll have plenty of time to mourn the dead when it's over."

The dragon held Ahry's hand. "We need you though, to help us finish this"

She slowly nodded. "I'll try…if anything to avenge him."

Karis walked by to see the possessed teen holding Ahry's hand. She went beat red and yelled, "and just WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?!"

The dragon sighed "why does this seem…familiar…?"

* * *

Equinox opened his eyes and sat up.

The ground was cold and lifeless. He looked around and saw nothing but fog in his path. He calmly said; "what's…going on?"

He shook his head and placed his hand over his chest to where the Ice spear pierced him and felt nothing. He sighed with relief. "Well…that's good…I think…" He stood up and looked around.

"So this is the afterlife…I gotta say…not very classy." he began walking around only to be greeted by more fog. He tried to use psyenergy but to no avail. "What the…" he stammered "I can't even call up a small ball of light?" He cursed at his misfortune and continued to walk forward.

After walking for a while, Equinox heard the sound of calm running water. He hurried to only be greeted by a large lake. He examined it and noticed a small dock lit, with torches. In the water was a small boat with a lantern hanging in front of it and an old man standing in it.

Equinox approached the strange man carefully and said "hello there…" the old man didn't respond. "Is this the only way across the lake…and by the way what is this place exactly?" Still the old man remained silent. He simply placed his hand over the empty seat as if inviting Equinox to sit down. Skeptical at first, but complied, thinking that if his psyenergy had been nullified, who's to say that his flying abilities weren't affected as well?

The old man took out a large oar and pushed the dock setting the boat into the open waters. They drifted for a long time before Equinox, whom got tired of waiting asked "so where are we going?"

The old man still remained silent.

Equinox stood up frustrated and said; "Look, I don't know where we are or where we are going but you better give me some answers right now!"

The old man stopped rowing and asked in a low dull voice, "Why did you die?" Equinox was stunned by the question, but the old man continued. "This place is purgatory…a space in which all souls that pass on must come to, so they can be taken to where they need to go." The old man lifted a frail boney finger, and pointed. "But you…my guardian are not supposed to be here…not yet…"

Equinox thought and said. "Your guardian…but… that can only mean…" The old man lifted his hood revealing his bone like face his pale eyes pierced Equinox's grey ones.

He said "I am he who guides the souls through the river Styx."

Equinox gasped "I knew it…you're Charon"

Charon lowered his hood and nodded then continued to row his boat.

Equinox sighed and said, "Can you at least tell me where we're going?"

Charon nodded "You've died earlier than your time has designated…but this has become a blessing in disguise. I've been watching the events in the world of the living, and the actions of these goddesses have thrown the balance of life out of order. Soon my guardian, there will be nothing left."

Equinox sighed. "Well…I don't know what you want me to do Charon. Even if my time hasn't come yet, I'm still dead. I mean heck that's where you're taking me right? To the afterlife?"

Charon shook his head. "No…there is another…one who has finally come to his senses and has agreed to step in." Charon stopped rowing. "And by doing so, will aid you and the heroes of Weyard in the final battle that will come."

The boat hit a shore Equinox looked behind him to see a grassy hill. Atop the hill was a large tree that was brimming with light and warmth. Under the tree was a tall man sitting with his legs crossed and arms folded, praying under the shade. Equinox approached the man who stood up to greet him.

He had a large crimson cloak that covered the top half of his face. He had a large crest tattooed on the front of his body that went off his mid rift and expanded all over the front and back of his body and arms. The man lifted his hood revealing snow white hair that flowed gently in the breeze and sky blue eyes that brought warmth to everything around him.

Equinox asked "who are you?"

The man clasped his hands together and said "I am the beauty of the earth, the grace of the wind, the serenity of the water and the passion of the flame." He looked to the sky and back at Equinox "My name … is Weyard."

* * *

Equinox was taken aback. "Did you say your name is Weyard?"

Weyard nodded. "Yes…I am the essence of Weyard. It's conscious and will"

Equinox blinked "I would never have thought that you were sentient."

Weyard nodded "when the last of the master adepts died out, he gave his soul and physical body to me so that I would always be protected, and that the oath that was sworn. Would be upheld even after the last of their ancestral line died out." He closed his eyes and continued "but my creators…my masters cannot see the folly in their actions, and thus have decreed that I be no more."

Equinox protested. "But you're alive! A sentient being created that has a will and voice of its own, how can you not protest?"

Weyard smiled. "They are my masters, and I must listen to them…no matter what."

Equinox sighed. "So why now the change of heart?"

Weyard looked to the sky. "I have…felt a feeling that I have never felt before… after seeing these people…these…heroes and their amazing feats, I have come to the realization that even though they did not know anything about the oath that was sworn, they did what no one has ever told them to do and that is to uphold it whether they knew it or not and now that I see that they will lose the fight that is to come…I feel uneasy about it"

Equinox smirked. "You care about them…you care about everyone that is living on you." Weyard sighed. "Perhaps it is best that I become no more. My masters can make a new Weyard. One that isn't tainted with such defectiveness"

Equinox shook his head. "How can you say something like that? Can't you hear the voices of everyone that is alive? How they laugh and sing and pray? Why would you ever want to give up your humanity?"

Weyard smiled. "Humanity huh…such a broad term. Tell me guardian of Charon…what makes up your humanity? Why would a creature of your power and talent associate with lesser beings?"

Equinox crossed his arms. "It's because of what they're capable of as individuals. It's true that they can be stupid, stubborn or just plain crazy…but the truth is they grow on you and show you that anything is possible"

Weyard sighed and asked. "Do you feel love guardian?"

Equinox went wide eye at the question and hesitated then said "I do…"

Weyard smiled. "Although weak, your words carry true conviction and fortitude…it is clear that because of your humanity you show great care and compassion for the ones you care about."

Weyard waved his hand and opened a portal in front of the tree. "Come guardian the final battle is at hand!"

Equinox sighed "yeah that's great…except I'm dead. I can't necessarily go back that easily…" Weyard raised an eyebrow; confused he asked. "You're the guardian of Charon are you not?"

Equinox nodded "yes I am… but I'm not like the others. Charon isn't bound to his tablet so he doesn't really need protecting and thus when I die, I can't be brought back to protect him…I just stay dead"

Weyard walked over and placed his hand over his chest. "There is someone that yearns for you guardian…" he lifted his hand and held out a tiny dark spec of a tear on the tip of his finger

"From the tear of a loved one in disarray." He flicked the tear at Equinox and he began to light up. "Shall bring back the light that was lost in the dark…and they will rise…"

Equinox shone brightly and brought light back into him. He opened his eyes and held his hands together and finished the chant. "From the ashes…" He smiled at Weyard and said "Alright…I'm ready. Let's go!"

Weyard nodded and said. "Never forget that when you're needed. You will always been reborn from the ashes like a phoenix that has died."

Equinox clenched his hands. "My power…it's called "from the Ashes…"

Weyard nodded and said, "We must hurry guardian. There is much to be done beforehand." Equinox protested. "We need to meet with everyone to formulate a strategy."

But Weyard disagreed. "No. We're the trump cards in this war. We must remain unknown, even to them, until the time is right"

Equinox walked to the portal "then what are we gonna do?"

Weyard walked with him through the portal. "We prepare and train…and when the time comes." He paused and looked back. "We will play the cards that were given to us." Both Weyard and Equinox walked towards the portal, back to the world of the living. The portal closed behind them leaving purgatory behind.

* * *

Matthew had regained conscious and after, a lengthy apology to Karis, went outside to get air.

The possessor dragon appeared beside the boy and asked, "What's troubling you?" Matthew wished he could spend hours on end explaining the list of problems on his mind, but he simply replied with, "why can't we win…"

The possessor dragon raised a look of concern. "Why not try to elaborate a bit?"

Matthew sighed. "Sheba is dead, Equinox has died, Ahry is unstable and while all these things keep happening, our enemies don't waver at all. This possibly can't get any worse…" A bolt of lightning struck the ground near him and from it came Jupiter whom raised her head and looked down at Matthew. Grinning she replied, "Oh I beg to differ".

Matthew stared at Jupiter and drew his sword ready to fight. The Possessor Dragon growled and vanished inside Matthew saying "I'm here…do not hesitate to call me into battle."

Matthew nodded, this was bad he thought. He knew how ferocious Jupiter can be, and with an unsuspecting town full of innocent people, Matthew had to think fast. He charged Jupiter full on hoping to catch her by surprise but Jupiter saw the attack coming and merely caught Matthew's weapon.

She glared into his eyes and said "I will ask this once and only once." She held his blade still and said, "where is the girl…where is my chosen?"

Matthew gripped his blade harder and yelled; "you'll not take her from me again!" he broke off contact and raised his sword. With a brilliant flash, he merged with the possessor dragon; he grinned and said, "now then…" Matthew took his stance. "Let's try this again."

* * *

Jupiter clashed with Matthew, both trading blows to each other.

Matthew got caught off guard and got knocked to the ground. Jupiter took advantage of the situation and jumped on Matthew, pinning him down, she coated her hand in lightning and went to strike through his heart.

Matthew caught her hand, barely holding it back.

Jupiter stared into his eyes and said; "you and your so called friends have put up a valiant fight… but I've grown tired of all of this." She moved her hand closer to his chest. "We all have…I will take back the girl and I we will put an end to all of this…now be-gone from my sight!" But before Jupiter could strike she got blasted off Matthew by a large fireball that came soaring at her.

Matthew leapt to his feet and looked behind him to see that Tyrell and Garet had their hands outstretched, with smoke coming from them. Tyrell yelled "you alright buddy?!" Matthew nodded and saw that Karis and Sveta had showed up as well to the fight.

The group looked around but saw no sign of Jupiter anywhere.

Sveta perked her ears, looked up and yelled, "Look out above you!"

Jupiter was in the air diving for Tyrell and Garet with her hands outstretched. They both ducked away causing Jupiter to slam into the ground. The shock and by doing so creating and large cloud of smoke and dust to obstruct everyone's vision.

The group looked around trying to see where Jupiter might be Matthew yelled; "She's after Karis again! Make sure she's safe"

Tyrell yelled back. "Easy for you to say! I can't see my own freaking hands in this smoke!" Sveta was near Karis during the fray, she felt her shoulder being grabbed and lifted.

Jupiter looked at her and said "how easy it is to find others with my psyenergy…" She sent an electric current into Sveta, which caused her to shriek in pain, and tossed her across the ground.

Everyone heard the scream and frantically searched around-especially Tyrell-who did all he could to find her at any cost, Karis held her staff close and searched around yelling, "Matthew! Where are you?!" She saw Sveta on the ground and hurried to her. "I found Sveta! Quickly she needs help!"

Jupiter approached Karis from behind and whispered, "but not as much as you're going to need…"

Karis went wide eyed at the sound of the voice that caused her all of her torment.

The smoke began to clear and everyone regained their vision of the area. To everyone's horror, they saw Sveta on the ground unconscious, and Jupiter holding onto Karis from behind.

Matthew became outraged and charged at them, but Jupiter quickly held her hand in front of Karis's face and charged it with lightning. She taunted. "Take one more step foolish boy…"

Matthew stopped dead in his tracks and snarled; Jupiter smirked and said. "That's a good boy. Very obedient when given the proper incentive…"

Matthew pointed his blade at her. "Let her go…NOW!"

Jupiter laughed "you're in no position to talk to me like that."

She leaned next to Karis's ear and whispered, "Oh how I've missed you my chosen…are you ready to finish what we started?"

Karis began to tear up she looked at Matthew with such fear and worry, as if her eyes themselves were begging him to save her.

Jupiter laughed and said, "This is rich indeed. Not only will I get what I came here for, but with the guardian of light dead, any hope you have of retrieving her is lost!" Energy began to encircle Karis and Jupiter, Karis was about to become lost again and all Matthew could do was hopelessly watch.

* * *

A large wall of fire blazed the ground separating the group from Jupiter and Karis.

Mars appeared beside Jupiter and said, "Although I too want to gloat and taunt our foes over their loss…we have a job to finish. And the less time you spend taunting, the less time they have to come up and a way to retaliate…"

Jupiter scoffed. "I have my chosen…where's yours then?" Mars smiled and looked directly at Garet from behind the wall of fire. "Right there!"

In an instant, she darted though the fire wall and tackled Garet, pushing him away from the group, Matthew and Tyrell looked to where Mars and Garet were and began to head over to help him, but suddenly lightning began to strike all around them. They glanced over and heard Jupiter yell; "Should you be concerned with them right now?" Powerful wind blew the fire away revealing only Karis whom was kneeling on one knee.

She slowly stood up and opened her eyes revealing the dark green tint, she smirked and said. "This time…I won't make the same mistake of giving you any hope…" She opened her hand and shot out a bolt of lightning which struck Tyrell in the leg, causing him to fall on one knee yelling in pain.

"Because the last of your hope," she clenched her hand, "has been stripped away and turned against you!"

Matthew and Tyrell stood to face the now possessed Karis. Three friends whom were united in the beginning of their travels, have now been separated and forced to fight one of their own.

* * *

Ahry walked over to the window and looked outside, she sighed and wiped her eyes thinking to herself, "alright…calm down, he wouldn't want you to be all dramatic over this.

He would have wanted you to help them…" She couldn't stop thinking about Equinox and was still trying to cope with his death. "Maybe…if I took them away from here, they don't owe Weyard anything I mean, heck the Void can get pretty lonely. It'd be nice to have company…" She shook her head. "No! I need to see this through I need to…I need…" She began to get all choked up. "I need…him" She looked off in the distance and saw flames and lightning shoot around. She closed her eyes and smiled. "Maybe…I'll meet him sooner than later…" She melded with the shadows and began making her way to help her comrades.

* * *

Isaac made his way through Kolima forest on his way to see Tret and Laurel, unaware about the battle that was ensuing near the town. He kept walking thinking to himself , "I hope they'll be able to help us at this point, and with as few of us as there is, we need all the help we can get."

Isaac reached Tret and Laurel he smiled and walked up to the great trees and asked, "Noble Tret and Laurel, I have come to you to ask of your aid that we desperately need" the great trees did not respond, Isaac was perplexed he continued saying. "Weyard is in grave peril. we need your support to help us stop this threat, please won't you help us?" Still nothing. Suddenly, Venus walked around from behind the trees. She lightly smiled and said; "Allow me to welcome you to Kolima forest…"

Isaac drew his blade and pointed it at her. "What have you done to them?" Venus placed a hand on Tret and glanced up to him. "I merely put them to sleep…to be honest with you my sisters insisted that I destroy them but…" She let go of Tret and faced Isaac. "This forest is my favorite one…I do not wish to see it done in…at least not yet"

Isaac shook his head "then why are you here?"

Venus gave a confused look and said "I thought that would have been obvious" she clasped her hands together and said "I'm here for my chosen."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter written by me!**

Equinox blinked as he entered a huge, white plain. It stretched for miles and miles, and was completely empty. The plains were unusually bright, and hr gave himself a couple of seconds for his eyes to adapt.

"Where are we?" he asked Weyard.

The old man looked around, and smiled in satisfaction. "This will be our special training grounds. I suppose you have heard of the Psynergy Training grounds?"

Equinox nodded. "Aren't those made to help young Adepts train? I know we've got do some training, but will this even be enough? I'm a lot stronger than you give me credit for."

Weyard chuckled. "No no. This isn't like the other training grounds. Here, your psynergy is unlimited, and you'll be able to learn stronger attacks far easily and faster."

Equinox made no answer.

"Show me your full power."

Equinox drew his twin swords. "Where do I aim?"

Weyard thought for a moment. "I'm your target."

Equinox's eyes went wide. "Wa-wait! You're kidding right?"

"Do you really underestimate my powers that much, Guardian of Light?"

Equinox shifted uneasily. "Of course not. It's just…"

"Come on. Just shoot. I promise you that I will not be hurt."

Equinox wondered what kind of promise this was, but nevertheless, he obeyed. He charged his most powerful attack. Light radiated from his twin swords. "AURORA FLASH!" he yelled.

The blast of light surged towards Weyard. Equinox prepared himself to protect the old man, when something, unbelievable, unimaginable happened.

Weyard raised his staff, and the entire attack was canceled out. It vanished. Just like that. It rammed into the staff and dissipated.

"Not bad." Weyard commented. "Your strength is impressive, though it lacks. It won't be enough against the goddesses. You need to concentrate more on your breathing. That's where the power comes. Not from your muscles."

Equinox gaped. "How…wait do you know this?"

Weyard smiled gently. "Watch. I'll show you how it's done." He raised his staff, facing away from Equinox.

"Wait! Weyard! Use me as a target!"

Weyard turned, and raised an eyebrow. "My powers highly overpass yours. You'll be instantly downed. Are you sure?"

"It'll…It'll train me! Please!" Equinox was nearly jumping in anticipation. He never got to see so much power; he wanted to try to resist it. He saw it as a bonus: being able to push back someone so powerful could really help him when he wanted to save Ahr-his friends against the goddesses.

"All right. But you're going to regret asking so." Weyard said. He raised his staff. "TERRA ROAR!"

There was a long silence, where nothing happened. Suddenly, the ground began to shake. Slowly, until a huge earthquake was taking place. The earth exploded, and fire soared out of the ground. The sky screamed, and thunder slammed into the earth, and rain began to fall uncontrollably.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?"

Suddenly, all elements became one, and soared towards him. The elemental beam crashed into him.

Equinox tried to pull up a shield, but he realized how much he underestimated Weyard. His shield didn't last half a second. It was instantly destroyed.

Equinox screamed as the attack slammed into him, sending flying like a broken wood doll.

When the attack was over, the guardian of light lay still, being unable to move. The attack had smashed every bone in his body, and had completely drained him of his psynergy.

Weyard appeared over him, and placed a hand in his chest. Almost instantly, Equinox felt better. The pain was dissipating, and energy began to return.

"Wow…" Equinox muttered. He grinned "That was awesome. Terra Roar…your powers are unbelievable. They're greater than the goddesses."

Weyard smiled gently. "It is my experience that has brought me to this level. As for you, my guardian, you must learn a new kind of power."

"Why?"

"The goddesses are furious. As a guardian of light, you are forbidden to use anything in relation with Dark Psynergy."

"What's your point?"

"My point is this: you may be forbidden to use Dark Psynergy, but you are not forbidden to use the negative emotions of your enemy, which are, after all, at your disposal."

Equinox thought about it. "I guess so…But what is it?"

Weyard smirked. "Only the absolute ruler of universe can master it, since she is the embodiment of all the elements, From the minor elements, such as plants, and clouds, to the four great elements of Earth, Fire, Water and Wind, the whole way to the legendary elements of Light and Darkness."

Equinox raised an eyebrow. "Who is this so called ruler of the universe? I thought the goddesses created everything? That they were the most powerful beings in existence."

"That they are, but they were created by their own ruler. The creator of everything." Weyard continued calmly. "She denounces the goddesses, and is angered by their actions."

"But why doesn't she help us then?" Equinox yelled. "If she is so against the goddesses actions, then why doesn't she aid us in our fight?"

Weyard smiled at the guardian's outburst. "She vowed to not meddle with those kind of problems. I managed to talk to her, and managed to gently tilt her to our side. She has been helping you indirectly."

Equinox blinked. "How?"

"Your friend, Matthew, has been capable of becoming a fusion of his Sol Blade, the Red Eyed Venotic Dragon, and himself. Thanks to this form, he was capable of bringing back out the power of the Golden Sun. Do you think that only a mere child, a mighty dragon, and a legendary sword, are capable of doing such things? That was our master's doing. She helped him in his battles. She has also helped your friend Tyrell in his fight against Mars. When Dullahan appeared, giving Tyrell his powers, the boy should've died. He would never have been able to control the power of the Fulminous Edge. Our master helped him control that power, granting him one more chance."

Equinox stayed silent. "Then who is this ruler?"

Weyard smiled, and turned. He knelt, and brought his hands up in the air.

A small sphere began to float towards him. It was yellow and black. It seemed to grow as it approached.

Equinox opened his mouth to ask, when the sphere shone brightly, sending out rays of light, darkness, and all the other elements in existence.

When he dared to open his eyes again, he gasped.

Standing next to Weyard was a beautiful woman. She was tall, had long, blond hair with red eyes. She was wearing black armor, and in one hand, was a long, double-edged, golden sword. It looked exactly like the Sol Blade, but much larger, and much more powerful. Her face was emotionless, yet gentle.

Weyard gestured to the woman. "Equinox. This is our absolute ruler. This is Chaos, creator of everything."

* * *

Matthew slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Sveta sobbing over him. He tried to sit up, but realized how weak he was.

"Stay down. You…you're too weak." Sveta said gently, trying to hold back her tears.

Matthew looked around. "What happened?"

Sveta stared him with her emerald green eyes. "You…you don't remember?" Seeing Matthew's clueless face, she sighed. "I…I'll use my mind-reading psynergy." She brought her hands to her chin, and closed her eyes.

* * *

_Matthew looked around. He was standing in the middle of Kolima Village._

_The four goddesses had surrounded him, Tyrell, Jenna and Ivan. Sveta was still nowhere to be seen. Rief had also disappeared._

_Isaac had been captured, though they had no idea how or when. Matthew opened his mouth to yell something, but suddenly Jupiter roared with laughter._

_"Die!" She blasted an Excentric Thunderbolt._

_But something jumped in the way. Ahry screamed in pain as the attack slammed into her. She was flung high in the air, before crashing on the ground, twitching._

_"Pathetic." Mars hissed. She had snagged Garet. "All together."_

_The four goddesses blasted their psynergy at once. _

_"No!" The Possessor Dragon roared, ripping out of Matthew's control and bringing up a shield around them._

_There was an explosion, and the whole city exploded, sending pieces of rumble, people, and other things high in the air._

* * *

Matthew gasped and was shot back to reality. "We…How did we live?"

Sveta started sobbing. "The Red Eyed Venotic Dragon tired to save us." She choked out. "But…but he wasn't able to save us all."

Matthew's eyes went wide. "What? Y-you don't mean…" He saw how Sveta was staring at him, and fell back on his pillow. "Who…who died?"

Sveta continued to sob. "Your…your…" she exploded back into tears, gripping his shirt tightly. "I'm…I'm sorry Matthew."

Matthew realized who she was talking about. "My…mom?" He turned to see a bed surrounded by Kraden and Ivan. Ivan looked awful. He had a broken arm and his head had been bandaged. He had large black circles under his eyes. Kraden looked no better. He was exhausted, drained of energy, and for the first time Matthew ever knew him, he looked very very old.

In the bed was Jenna. She had her eyes shut. Her hair had been singed by the flames, and she was covered with scars.

Matthew tried to sit up, but Sveta pushed him back down. "Y-you have to r-rest." She said between her tears. "Tyrell is sleeping, Ahry will be okay too." She said.

Matthew remembered someone who had not been mentioned. "Where's Rief?"

Sveta gave Matthew a tight hug. "He…he t-tried to s-save me. When t-the god-ddesses attacked, he st-stood in front of m-me. H-he got i-impaled by a p-pillar. It had g-gone right th-through his heart." She sobbed.

Matthew felt like the world around him was collapsing. One after the other, his friends were disappearing. Equinox, Rief, Garet, Isaac, Jenna, Karis…Karis…

Matthew felt like crying as well, but a vision appeared next to him. It was the Possessor Dragon.

"Stay strong kid." He said in a gentle tone-a tone he never heard his ally use "The goddesses will feast on your broken hopes. The battle still isn't done. Don't give up hope. We can still save your father and the others."

Matthew smiled. Despite the simple talk, he felt some confidence begin to kick back in. His hopes dimly rose. "Sveta." He said calmly.

The tear-streaked beastgirl looked at him. "What?"

"Order the Beastmen to return to Belinsk. Contact the remaining Kingdoms and cities that are still standing. I…I think we'll have to prepare the final defense line."

Sveta sniffed. "I don't know if the beastmen will ever listen to me. I always wanted to protect them, and now, just because I wanted to help you, I led them to a slaughter." She whimpered.

"Sveta. You're the Queen of Morgal. The Beastmen will listen to you. If Volchek was capable of making the Rebellion a success, then you can do it too. Start with Ayuthay and Passaj. The other cities will follow them. Amiti and Bogho are still alive. They can help. Eoleo will be here, he's a terrible singer and a drunkard, but he's the most loyal and bravest of the group. Himi…she'll help. I know she will."

Sveta sniffed. She got up and wiped her eyes. "I…I hope you know what you're doing Matthew." She walked away.

Matthew smiled. He looked at the vision. "About the battle in Belinsk..."

The dragon snapped back to his old self back, angry and irritated. "Bringing all our forces to this ruined city is dangerous Matthew. It's the goddesses ultimate chance to wipe us all out."

"I know…but we've lost so many…our last chance is really to do a collective attack…"

The dragon remained silent.

"Red Eyed, about the-"

"Don't say it." The Red Eyed Venotic Dragon said. "I'll call out of the army of darkness. They will listen to me. After all, over there, might makes right."

Matthew smiled. "How will you do that?"

The possessed vision grinned. "Just because I'm in your body doesn't mean I'm not in contact with my old friends."

* * *

Equinox gaped at the lady. "C…Chaos? You're…the creator of everything?"

"Indeed." Chaos said calmly. "I believe you are Equinox. Guardian of the Anemos Sanctum and Guardian of light. Weyard told me about your little war."

"Ah…yes…will you help us? Please?" Equinox begged.

Chaos looked at him, the back at Weyard. She turned. "No."

Equinox fell to his knees. "N…NO? You're kidding right?"

"I cannot help you directly. I haven't permitted myself to do so yet."

Equinox gripped the hilt of his sword. "So…why did you come here?"

"I came here to teach you an attack, but it seems that Weyard was wrong about you. You're just too lowly to master it."

"Lady Chaos…" Weyard started, but Chaos looked at him firmly. Equinox knew that a message was passing between them, but had no idea what.

"Your powers are pathetic." Chaos continued. "And I believe that you're breaking your ancient laws. Something about a Guardian of Darkness. Too bad she is so dependant."

Equinox glared at her, trying to control his growing anger. "That's none of your business! And Ahry is fully capable of taking care of herself!"

"Oh really? Tell me Guardian of Light, why do you think I sent her to the Netherworld?"

Equinox paled. "You…you what?"

"The Guardian of Darkness is of no value. I had to dispose of her."

"You…bitch…" he hissed angrily, beginning to shake in anger.

"Are you angry?" Chaos asked, completely emotionlessly. "So send out all your anger at me!"

"YOU WANTED IT, YOU GOT IT!" Equinox roared I anger. He drew his sword, and lunged at Chaos.

The lady dodged gracefully. "You're so slow."

"YAAAAAARRRRR!" Equinox dove in for a second attack.

The creator of everything simply step-sided. "You're not even worth the dirt on my shoes as an opponent."

The cycle continued. Equinox lunged, slashed and attacked, and every time, Chaos side-stepped or dodged.

Finally, Equinox used all his energy, all his power onto one, massive attack. "DIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!"

Chaos waited, and just when Equinox was about to ram into her, and stab her with his sword, Chaos punched upwards.

There was a roar, and a huge twister appeared. Tearing everything around it to pieces and throwing it high in the air, it surged skyward. A huge, red dragon appeared from inside it, and shot upwards, destroying everything caught within it.

It roared loudly, and the twister exploded.

Equinox crashed from his incredible height, bloodied, in shreds and pulverized. He looked even worse than when he got hit by Weyard's Terra Roar.

He groaned. "What…what was that?"

Weyard walked up towards Equinox, and proceeded into healing him. "That, my Guardian, was the attack I wished to teach you. Chaos just made a brilliant demonstration."

"Brilliant?" Chaos said. "It was barely a quarter of its true power. If I could provoke him just a little more, I would've been able to release a decent about of power."

Equinox gaped. He pointed at the area where the attack took place. "That was three times stronger than my Aurora Flash! How could it not be full power?"

Chaos smirked. "That kind of attack is fueled by the negative emotions. The greater they are, the stronger it is."

"But I-"

"You will know that this is Light based Psynergy attack. The only one that sticks with the negative emotions."

Weyard helped Equinox up. "It has only been used at full power twice. Once was during the elemental war between Light and Darkness."

"When was the second time?"

"That will be revealed with time. Now Guardian, you must master this attack. It is the only way we may save your friends and defeat the goddesses."

Equinox did not reply to the comment. "May I at least know the name of this attack?"

Weyard smiled. "It is named, 'The Heaven's Dragon Blast'. Also called 'The Wrath of the Osiris Dragon'. Now Lady Chaos, will you be kind enough?"

Chaos smiled. "Of course Weyard."


	26. Chapter 26

**Andrew's Work!**

The goddesses gathered outside of the ruined city of Kolima. Venus sat atop a pillar of stone with her hand over her chest. Mars looked at her with concern. "Are you alright? Are you having trouble controlling your chosen?"

Venus shook her head and said; "no that's not it…that woman that died during the fray, she must have been close…really close to this one because even though I have full control of him, I can still feel his pain and sorrow"

Jupiter descended from the skies laughing; "why should that matter? Let him feel pain, let him suffer because in the end." She gazed towards Kolima. "They will all feel the same thing soon enough"

Mercury placed her hand on Jupiter and said "what of the shadow guardian? She is of course still with them, how will we deal with her?"

Mars smirked and replied. "Simple, we kill her like the rest of them"

Mercury gave a small grin and said "easy enough to follow…by the way Mars, how is your chosen?"

Mars ran her hands through Garets hair and laughed; "couldn't have been easier to take him, was a simple matter of separating him from the others and let the rest come naturally"

Jupiter raised her hand and pointed towards Kolima. "Then let us march my sisters! The final confrontation is at hand, once they're dead Weyard shall fall!" the goddesses began to approach Kolima.

* * *

"Do it again!" yelled Lady Chaos.

She wasn't giving Equinox any chance to rest.

Equinox panted and focused all of his might and the negative emotions he had been absorbing from Weyard. "Heavenly Dragon Blast!" he bellowed. Weyard caught Equinox's arm and slammed him to the ground.

Lady Chaos sighed and said "you've got the technique…but you lack the resolve to unleash its full potential."

Equinox stood up and rubbed his head. "I'm trying…it's just for an attack that's light based it doesn't feel right you know?"

Weyard nodded. "I can understand that what with you absorbing negative emotions and using them, but for the attack to properly form and unleash true power, you must also feel those emotions that your opponent is feeling as well."

Equinox sighed. "All this time I've heard the goddess express their frustration and hate towards everything around them, you mean to tell me I have to feel that as well?"

Chaos and Weyard both nodded. Weyard went on to say; "but you must learn this and fast, we are running out of time"

Equinox clenched his fist and sighed "alright…let's try again".

* * *

Tyrell ran into one of the less collapsed buildings that everyone was stationed in. He met with Matthew and said "dude…can you feel it in the air?"

Matthew nodded and said "they're coming…"

Tyrell looked at him with worry. "What are we going to do? If we fight them now…especially with both our dads being controlled as well as Karis, we'll lose"

Matthew sat down and clasped his hands over his face. "I don't know…"

Tyrell gawked at him and asked; "What did you say?"

Matthew flung his hands away and yelled "I said I DON'T KNOW!" Tyrell remained silent as he watched his friend begin to lose his cool. "What if we're meant to lose Tyrell? What if we can't win this fight, that it's Weyards time to die out?"

Tyrell did nothing but listen.

"For god's sake Tyrell, we're not fighting the Tuaparang here, nor are we fighting Blados or Chalis! We're fighting Goddesses: actual deities that gave their power to Weyard! We're fighting them with their own power!"

Tyrell whispered. "Stop…" but Matthew ignored him and continued.

"And to top of it all off, people have died and everyone else know and care about are about to as well! DON'T YOU SEE?!"

Tyrell punched Matthew in face.

Matthew, caught off guard, stumbled and fell on his knees gasping for air. Tyrell yelled at him. "Don't you think I know that?! In case you haven't noticed I've been with you on this whole ordeal! We've been dealing with, and let me tell you, I've lost count on the amount of times that I just want to break down and cry and wish it all away! But like you, I have people that count on me, our friends and family count on us to see this through and do what we can to see this through!"

Matthew held on to face and shivered his breathing became heavy and abnormal.

Tyrell continued. "I know you lost your mom and I'm sorry Matthew, but I've known her for a while and also from what my dad tells me…she wouldn't want to see you crying on the floor like a little boy!"

Matthew had snapped. His eyes became red and claws and fangs had appeared on him. He grabbed Tyrell by his head and flung him against the wall. With a loud bang Tyrell slid down the wall and landed on his back, while some debris fell around him.

Tyrell coughed and slowly stood up he looked at Matthew and held his sword.

Matthew growled at him "Don't you dare…speak to me about her…"

Tyrell chuckled and said "what are you gonna do huh? Why don't you be a man and come up with a plan to win us this fight?"

Matthew lunged and his friend and punched him in the gut. Tyrell coughed up some saliva and gasped for air.

Matthew relentlessly kept slugging Tyrell and tossing him around like a ragged doll he screamed "DO YOU THINK I WANT TO BE IN THIS?! I WANT THINGS TO GO BACK TO HOW THEY USED TO BE!" he kept beating Tyrell up. "YOU BIG IDIOTIC OAF! NOT A CARE IN THE WORLD…HOW I WOULD KILL FOR YOUR LIFE!" he held up Tyrell by the collar of his shirt and held his fist in front of his face Tyrell coughed some more.

Suddenly Sveta, in her beast form, tackled Matthew and held him against the wall releasing Tyrell.

Matthew looked at the doorway to see everyone watching him. Tears began to form in his eyes.

Ahry hurried over, kneeled beside Tyrell and held him gently, placing his head on her lap. Sveta snarled at Matthew then gently lowered him to the ground. She transformed back and said "are you done?"

Matthew glanced over at his friend and nodded.

Tyrell wiped his face and smiled "Matthew…it doesn't matter if you like it or not, we need you. You're the glue that holds us all together. If you break…then we all do so please…for all of us," he held out his hand, "find the strength you need and see us to victory"

Matthew gave a weak smile and reverted to human form he shook Tyrell's hand and smiled. "Thank you…"

Tyrell chuckled "by the way…you would have lost… kick your ass any day without your dragon friend's help."

They both laughed and Matthew stood up and began to head to the doorway. "Everyone... I know this has been hard on all of us. We've lost friends…family but if we don't beat these goddesses then countless more will die… and it will be our fault. But I believe we can win, I believe we can prevail…" he held on his hand "we MUST win…we cannot lose so please…lend me your strength and fight alongside me."

The possessor dragon appeared and placed his hand on Matthews "I'm with you…" Matthew smiled.

Sveta placed her hand on his "when this is over…we're going to have a talk about what just happened"

Matthew nervously laughed at her remark.

Kraden placed his hand on Sveta's "I was with your parents with their fights…I will stick by you with yours as well"

Ahry held a hand in the air. "I think I speak for both of us here by saying we're in as well…right Tyrell?"

Tyrell nuzzled his head in Ahrys lap "mmmm can't hear you…too cozy…"

Ahry sighed and pinched him on the cheek Tyrell struggled flailing his arms as if he was a turtle that got flipped over struggling to get back up.

He yelled. "Ack! Ok already I'm in! geez…"

A familiar voice came from the doorway. "You didn't forget about us did you?"

Amiti, Eoleo and Himi who placed their hands on top of everyone else's. Eoleo smirked at Sveta and said "when you get a royal order from the queen of Morgal…you can't just say no can you?"

Matthew smiled and said "alright everyone…here's the plan."

* * *

Weyard sighed as he could see the goddesses advancing towards the ruined Kolima. He had switched out with Lady Chaos to allow Equinox to further train his new technique.

He closed the portal with a wave of his hand and turned to face the two in training. "My Lady…a word please?"

Lady Chaos nodded and signalled Equinox to stop. "What is it Weyard?"

Weyard closed his eyes and said "the goddesses are at Kolima…they're about to confront the young heroes."

Chaos nodded "then it seems we're out of time…" she turned to Equinox "I wish we could have had more time to train…but we all knew how limited we were in the first place. The time for you to go is now."

Equinox sighed. "I appreciate your help, but isn't there anything else you can tell me? I don't want to have to use this technique if I can help it."

Chaos smiled. "You truly are a good hearted being…but you must remember that this is a war you're now fighting, and believe me that the goddesses will not show you any kindness."

She walked towards Weyard. "All I can tell you is that if you truly care about your friends, you must win. Otherwise…they will die"

Equinox protested "I meant about the goddesses! Any weaknesses or useful information I can use to our advantage."

Chaos laughed. "I might be all powerful but I cannot see into the future…" she snapped her fingers and a large portal opened up in front of Weyard and Equinox. "Good luck guardian of light…I hope we meet again under better circumstances."

Equinox walked past her and looked at Weyard. "Ready to go?"

Weyard nodded. "It's time that we had a little talk with my creators."

Equinox looked back at Chaos and asked "will we meet again?"

Lady Chaos smirked. "Only in death guardian…only in death"

Weyard and Equinox stepped through the portal.

* * *

Matthew saw Ahry standing outside, gazing into the distance.

He approached her and tapped her on the shoulder. He asked "hey, what's up? Everything ok?"

Ahry shook her head as if she was in a trance. "Oh Matthew! Sorry I didn't notice you." She sighed and continued. "Pretty fitting for a last battle…don't you think?"

Matthew looked out at the ruined buildings. "As good a place as any I guess…"

Ahry asked "do you think I could talk to him?"

Matthew was perplexed. "To who?"

Ahry gave him a look. "You know who I mean." she pointed at his face. "The other you, the dragon"

Matthew scratched his head. "Sure… I guess but why?"

Ahry smiled "I wanted to apologize to the both of you."

Matthew sat down and asked "what are you apologizing about?"

Ahry sat next to him. "A lot of things. For one, I wanted to say I'm sorry for almost getting you all killed earlier…"

Matthew asked "was that your real form? You say you're a shape shifter but was that the real you?"

Ahry shook her head. "That creature represents all of my power. I usually keep it under check but after I saw what happened…I just snapped." She wiped her face "and I'm sorry I got you and your friends mixed up in all this. No one asked you at all to take the rapture from the sins of your predecessors"

Matthew put his hand on her lap. "Ahry we don't do these things because we were told to or because we were forced…we do them to protect those close to us and make the world a safer place for them." He stood up and smiled/ "I took a beating from Tyrell earlier for pretty much saying the same things you are now and although I won't attack you in any way, I will say what he told me: We'll get through this we'll fight our hardest and get everyone back." Matthew headed back to the door and said "and if you're wondering if the dragon heard you, he did…and believe me when I say that he's not ready to die yet and neither are we." He walked out and left Ahry sitting alone with a small tear running down her cheek.

* * *

The goddesses stopped in front of Kolima with a small army of fire creatures summoned by Mars and a legion of undead creatures called forth from Venus.

Jupiter walked in front and turned around. "Alright, this is it my sisters this is the day in which Weyards last hope will die out. After they're gone, we'll be free to eradicate those whom have betrayed us."

Mars smirked. "And the boy?"

Jupiter smiled. "You leave the boy to me. In the end he will be the ultimate tool that will kill himself and the rest of his friends. But we must be precise if this is to work."

A storm began to echo in the sky around Kolima and rain began to gently fall. Mercury pointed across the field and said "someone approaches…"

The others turned to see Matthew and Tyrell slowly walking towards them.

Tyrell nudged Matthew. "You know…when you said 'alright here is what we're gonna do' I didn't think you meant for us to walk to our deaths!"

Matthew sighed. "You know we need to stall for as much time as we can so that everyone can get into position"

Tyrell shook his head. "And how do you expect to do that huh? Offer them a cup of tea? Maybe go see a movie tonight?"

Matthew whispered. "Just trust me."

Matthew and Tyrell stopped in front of the goddesses who were surprised to see them standing in front of them.

Tyrell whispered "you know…I always wondered if I could beat my dad in a fight…but I think this is unfair"

Matthew gave him no acknowledgement.

Jupiter began to roar with laughter. "You know I was wondering what plan you might come up with to combat us…but this? Just the two of you whom are probably the strongest in your little group of friends come and offer yourselves to your inevitable demise? That's not bravery. It's stupidity!"

Matthew yelled "we don't want to fight we want to talk with you."

Tyrell gawked. "THAT'S your plan? To talk to them?!"

Venus smirked "we're not accepting any surrenders so if your plan involves appealing to our mercy than you shall receive none I'm afraid"

Matthew shook his head "We're not here to surrender we just want to talk"

Jupiter prepared to shoot a bolt of lightning but was stopped by Mercury.

Jupiter looked at her. "And just what are you doing?"

Mercury shook her head. "I'm interested to see what they could possibly have to say to us" Mars nodded "I agree Jupiter…let them have their little speech. It won't matter in the end the more time they wait it out, the stronger we get it's futile no matter what"

Jupiter bit her lip in frustration and said "…very well" she responded to Matthew "speak quickly boy…your time is limited"

Matthew whispered. "Let the game begin".

* * *

A portal opened up near Kolima. Equinox and Weyard stepped out of it and let it close behind them.

Equinox looked around and said "not what I expected returning from the dead…"

Weyard sighed. "What were you expecting? A parade perhaps?"

Equinox laughed. "Well…that would be nice"

Weyard pointed to the storm. "It looks like we're just in time. I'll go on ahead."

Equinox was perplexed. "Whoa what? Am I not coming with you?"

Weyard shook his head. "No. We're not going to show them our full hand yet. I will jump in at the right time and help them with the fight. The goddesses have risen an army to fight with the. They are not expecting to let anyone live." Weyard proceeded to head to Kolima "you'll know the right time to come in guardian…and please" he looked at Equinox "defeat them…and show them just how wrong they are"

Equinox grew concerned. "You sound like your giving me your last words…"

Weyard smiled. "My creators mean to get rid of me…I don't expect to walk away from this unscathed but whether I live or not is really up to you and the young heroes who fight for my life."

And with that Weyard proceeded to Kolima.

* * *

Jupiter clenched her hands on her arms as a sign of frustration and impatience. "Well…by all means whenever you're ready"

The Possessor Dragon's image appeared beside Matthew. "So…what are you going to tell them?"

Matthew looked at him and replied "it's not a matter of what I'm going to tell them, but the amount of time I can buy. This is the last stand and if we have any hope of getting out of this alive and saving everyone, then we have to time this and execute it perfectly"

The dragon smiled. "Well…don't let me keep them waiting."

He vanished from Matthew's sight.

Matthew took a deep breath and said "we know why you're angry…why you're really angry all this talk of revenge is against those that broke the oath with you."

The goddesses were stunned with silence at how Matthew knew of the ancient oath made long ago.

Matthew continued. "You do have every right to be angry. I think I would be too, but over the years mankind has improved, your anger is directed at the wrong people. Myself, my friends my family have lived to our best by doing what is right, Weyard has had it's hardships over the years but instead of letting it crumble further we did what we could to help and save it and we knew nothing of this oath." He took a breath and continued "Goddesses…is your anger so deep that you'd be willing to kill countless innocent families and good people just so you can justify correcting the wrong that happened so long ago?"

The Goddesses remained silent as Matthew drew his blade and pointed it at them. "If so then know that because you're all willing to go that far is the reason we stand to fight you not because we defy you, but rather we stand to protect those we care about"

Tyrell grinned and cracked his knuckles then drew his weapon.

Matthew beckoned "and we are sure as hell not going to let you kill all those people, for in the end you'd be even worse than those that betrayed you!" Matthew glared at them and said "you've killed people we know and many more can you truly bring yourselves to commit genocide?"

The air grew silent. The creatures behind the goddesses growled and snarled awaiting their masters command the goddesses simply stared at the boys with emotionless expressions.

Finally Jupiter spoke. "Is that it?" Matthew and Tyrell kept their stance and did not respond Jupiter grinned "that was quite the speech, I will say I was surprised that you found out about the oath. I can only assume you read the Tome of Time to find this information, however…" her grin grew wider and filled with malice "I find it really funny…that you would compare us goddesses whom created the very land you stand on and the air you breathe and the water you drink and the flame you use to keep warm, to you humans who have done nothing but abuse our gift to you" her grin faded. "no…no Weyard is our creation and we will do to it what we see fit"

Matthew whispered "and the others?"

Jupiter glared "excuse me?"

Matthew repeated "I said what about the others? You seem to talk a lot Jupiter but I've yet to hear what the others think"

Jupiter turned to her sisters whom merely stared at Matthew.

Venus said "Jupiter feels the strongest out of all us, and I will admit that our methods seem extreme"

Mercury interrupted "but this is what we as the four elemental goddesses have decided on, you humans are a curious lot however you are all prone to the evil and corruption that resides within you and it's that corruption that led to the wars that razed Weyard of it's natural glory"

Mars grinned "we'll take you as a prime example"

Matthew asked "what do you mean?"

Mars continued. "Right now you have a prime evil force living inside you. It's fully sentient and conscious but it has given you so much power, power that you've used to fight battles and trample your enemies as well as us many times"

Matthew objected "I use my relationship with the possessor dragon to help my friends, to fight for those who need protection. How can you call that evil?"

Mars shook her head. "And yet you revel in that power, you've even gone so far as to expand it…and who's to say that you won't have a change of heart and use your power for darker gains? If you ask me someone like you would be a real good reason to start another war"

Jupiter raised her hand to silence Mars. "That's enough, we know what we're here to do and we intend to finally carry out our judgement." She pointed at the boys. "This is the end of the line for you. I'll admit that it has been interesting but now you'll know the sweet embrace of death" she charged up and beam of lightning at them.

Tyrell whispered "so looks like talk time is over…I hope everyone else is ready in position"

Matthew smirked. "Looks like we get to do a warm up before the real thing though"

Tyrell laughed. "Like this whole ordeal has been bad enough"

Jupiter beckoned at the two adepts "farewell…humans"

Tyrell yelled back "you can at least get our NAMES RIGHT!"

Jupiter hurled the beam at them.

Matthew and Tyrell were prepared to dodge, but before they could move, the beam dissipated in the air before it could reach them.

Confused they looked around and Tyrell said "who do we know that can do that?"

Matthew shrugged Jupiter stood flabbergasted and yelled "how did you do that!?"

Before they could answer, Weyard descended from the sky and landed on his feet. His crimson cloak brushed the ground lightly. He took off his hood and held his staff. He smiled at the goddesses whom said nothing.

Finally Jupiter said "and just who the hell are you?"

Matthew and Tyrell looked at Weyard in amazement. Tyrell began to ask "who the heck…?"

Matthew cut him off and said "who are you?"

Weyard turned his head still smiling, he whispered "A friend…"


	27. Chapter 27

**READ THIS FIRST! All right, this is where things will 'end'. Here's what I'm going to do, I'm going to publish the biginning of the battle, and then, I'll set the story as 'complete'. **

**If anyone's interested, I'm going to have the honor of letting you have the chance to write the end of the story. Send it to me by email, or PM, and I'll decide which one is the most interesting of them all. The winner will be get to see his story here as the final chapter! **

**This isn't an obligation or anything. ^^ **

**I also want to thank you all so much for reviewing and following and supporting me (and Andrew) this far! We really appreciate it and we hope you had an awesome time reading this!**

**Now, behold the beginning of the final battle! WRITTEN BY ME! GO GOLDEN SUN FOREVER!**

Matthew stared at Weyard. "What kind of friend? YOU NEGATED JUPITER'S ATTACK! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"

Weyard smiled. "I believe that the time for questions will have to wait. We have a fight to finish."

Jupiter charged her energy. "To think that we will have to face our own creation..." she whirled to face the other goddesses. "We'll take him out first. The rest will be for the inferior beings!"

Instantly, the fire monsters leaped at the two Adepts, followed by the swarm of the undead.

"LOOK OUT!" Tyrell yelled, casting Volcano. He had hoped that the eruption of lava would stop the monsters, but the Undead were extremely numerous, and the fire creatures were immune to the attack. "Matthew! What do we do?"

The blond boy sliced an Imp in half. "Weyard! We're getting out of here!" he yelled. He dearly hoped that the others were ready now.

The old man smiled. He raised his staff in the air, and hit the ground with it.

There was a loud noise as a huge shockwave was emitted from the bottom of the staff. It crossed the battlefield, creating no damage and no effect.

Everyone stopped fighting in confusion.

Weyard opened his eyes. "Surge of Gaia." he said calmly.

Almost instantly, the earth exploded in an explosion of rocks, boulders and gems. The monsters screeched as the attack tore through them, ripping their skin like paper, cutting in pieces and sending them flying in the air like broken dolls.

Matthew whistled. "Now THAT was epic."

Tyrell nodded. "HEY GRAMPS! TELL US HOW TO DO THAT AFTERWARDS!" he yelled.

Weyard smiled. "I'll take care of the goddesses. Deal with the monsters."

Matthew looked slightly confused, until he saw that Weyard had only destroyed a small portion of the goddesses' forces: the rest had somehow avoided the attack and were rushing dangerously towards KilomaForest.

The blond boy grabbed Tyrell by the arm. "Come on! We've got to stop them!" He broke into a run, fusing with the Red-Eyed Venotic Dragon. '_Ready?_' he asked mentally.

'_Time to end this.'_ his friend snarled. '_We'll turn into our final form in absolute need got it?_'

'_Right'_

The merged form shot across the battlefield. Slashing the monsters with his claws on his right hand, Matthew swung his Sol Blade in circles with his left. "FLASH OF DESTRUCTION!" He yelled

There was a huge pillar of earth which came crashing down from the sky, destroying everything around Matthew.

Matthew staggered after the attack. He still wasn't completely used to the power of those attacks...

"GET OUTTA THE WAY!" Matthew just had time to turn, to see Tyrell, surfing across the battlefield on his Dark Sword, blasting Liquifers to keep himself moving. He shot through a whole row of monsters before skidding to a halt in front of Matthew, panting. "This is going to be the most awesome fight I've ever fought."

Matthew nodded. "Same...but we've got a bigger problem..."

Tyrell looked around. "Yup." he said cheerfully, completely unconcerned of their current situation.

The monsters had surrounded them and there millions of them. "Now what?" Tyrell asked.

There heard a loud roar.

"LET'EM HAVE IT!" Eoleo yelled like mad.

Suddenly, cannonballs began falling from the sky, and tore the ground to pieces, sending earth, monsters and other things flying.

The Ayuthyan, Sanan and Champan navy fleets were firing all their cannons at the army, dealing huge amount of damage.

Without wasting a beat, the forest exploded in a chorus of cheers and battle cries.

Beastmen, of all races, along with several humans, poured out of between the trees and raced at the monsters.

A purple beast leaped on a boulder, and roared, before diving into the army. Sveta was leading the attack, followed closely by Ivan, who was casting destructive psynergy.

Near the entrance of the forest stood Piers, Himi and a couple of Adepts.

Suddenly, a huge circle appeared on the ground. Ice pillars began raining from the sky, tearing apart everything in their path.

Matthew smiled. "Ready buddy?"

Tyrell gave him the thumbs up. "I was born ready." he answered.

The two of charged into battle, their weapons raised high.

Weyard watched the humans battle the monsters, before turning back to face the four goddesses. "Shall we?" he asked calmly.

Venus was the first to react, by transforming a rock into a double edged blade. She charged at Weyard, intending to slice him in half. Weyard blocked the attack with his staff, before twirling to avoid Mars's beam of fire and firing a beam of energy to rise himself from the ground to dodged Mercury's frozen shockwave.

Jupiter saw the opening. She brought down huge thunderbolts down on the mage.

The man disappeared in the rays of electricity, which exploded at contact with the living being.

Jupiter hissed. "Now do you see our true strength?"

The dust cleared, and the goddesses saw in shock that Weyard had completely stopped the attack: the thunderbolts were hovering all around him, but not one came near to touching him.

"Creators and masters. I know your attacks and moves like I know in which constellation I lie within. I intend to defend both the existence of these beings as well as mine."

Mars prepared to fire a sphere of fire, but Mercury gestured at her to wait. "Why do you intend to protect the inferior races with your life?"

Weyard smiled. "Master Mercury, these beings have lived on the surface and I have learned so much by simply watching them. Indeed they have abused of your gift, but they have done everything in their power to atone their mistake."

"As for what they've taught me, I can tell you so much. They showed the true meaning life, the meaning of hatred, anger, but also friendship...and even love."

Venus sneered. "Do you think these feelings are enough to defeat us? You're even lower than we thought."

She had just finished saying this, that the goddesses started firing their signature moves at the man.

"FROZEN SPEAR!"

"FLARE RAGE!"

"HAVOC EARTHQUAKE!"

"EXCENTRIC THUNDERBOLT!"

The four attacks screamed towards Weyard, destroying everything in their path.

"It's true..." Weyard whispered. "These feelings may not defeat you." He raised his staff. "But there is one thing that they have taught me that can." He brought it down his staff hard on the ground. "AND IT'S CALLED HOPE!" He yelled. "TERRA ROAR!"

The ground exploded, as all the elements combined to create Weyard's own signature weapon. It surged to meet the goddesses' attacks.

The psynergies of opposite sides connected. There was a sphere of pure destruction, and the four goddesses were blown back, while Weyard protected himself with his staff to keep himself from flying away.

Jupiter snarled. "The fight is not over yet old man. We'll destroy you along with the lower kind." At cue, she blasted sparks at the old man.

Weyard continued to smile. "I have given my blood and sweat for the survival of these beings. I will not lose to you." He charged a ball of energy.

**ALL RIGHT! HAVE FUN GUYS!**


	28. Quick Message

**Hello everyone again! I've received yesterday, a review from Jupitergirl123, that she doesn't know my email, so for all those who don't know, or who are guests, the email is Jetzul12345 . ^^ **

**If any of you are interested on borrowing some ideas for your own stories is all okay!**

**HAVE FUN!**


End file.
